From Idol to Lover
by triplet794
Summary: [Compeleted] Two shoot! SEHUN-LUHAN / M! / YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

_triplet794 present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From Idol to Lover**

 **.**

Our beloved **HUNHAN** and EXO members

 **.**

 **1/2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shimi shimi kokobop**_

"Tuan muda."

 _ **I think i love it**_

"Tuan muda."

 _ **Break it down now**_

 _Cklek!_

Usianya sudah memasuki seperempat abad tahun depan. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak bisa dibilang kategori "remaja" lagi walau aura kekanakan masih sangat terlihat dari sikapnya yang begitu manja dan keras kepala.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Break it down now**_

 _ **.**_

Namun tuan muda, tetaplah tuan muda. Sikap mereka _khas_ dengan manja dan cenderung melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang menurut mereka mengganggu.

Seperti siang ini contohnya. Di kala seluruh mahasiswa seusia dirinya sedang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana maka sang tuan muda terlihat begitu serius menatap proyektor besar yang sengaja di pasang di kamarnya.

Proyektor yang bertujuan untuk memuaskan hasrat "Fanboy" nya sebagai bentuk dukungan menyambut comeback boyband kesayangannya selama lima tahun, _**EXO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Break it down now!**_

 _._

 _Ah,_ nampaknya perlu dikoreksi, dia memang seorang fanboy. Tapi bukan untuk seluruh anggota EXO. Si tuan muda berparas cantik hanya bersedia dikatakan Fanboy untuk satu orang, idolanya, Maknae EXO, _**Oh Sehun.**_

"Tuan muda Lu!"

Namanya Luhan, _Xi Luhan_. Putra tunggal dari Duta besar China untuk Korea. Sifatnya keras kepala, manja tidak perlu ditanya karena jika diberi skala manja dari 0-100 maka tuan mudanya berada di kisaran 99.

"Astaga kenapa dadanya harus terlihat! _Omo! Omo!_ Sehun terlalu seksi, aku malu."

Tapi dibalik semua sifat manja dan keras kepalanya. Sang tuan muda hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang begitu menggilai idolanya, Oh Sehun.

.

 _ **Break it down now!**_

"Astaga mau berapa kali dia mengulang bagian yang sama?"

Yang mengeluh adalah Lee Kwangsoo, pengasuh Luhan dari kecil. Karena disaat sang ibu dan ayah sibuk bekerja, maka tanggung jawab Kwangsoo adalah menjaga Luhan agar si tuan muda hidup bahagia tanpa satu kekurangan apapun.

Terkadang untuk Luhan, ayahnya adalah Kwangsoo, ya terlepas dari status pengasuhnya. Kwangsoo memang cenderung lebih mengenalnya, si pengasuh juga sering membereskan masalah yang dia timbulkan. Membuatnya benar-benar bergantung pada Kwangsoo hingga rasanya sulit memisahkan Kwangsoo dari Luhan.

 _"Omo!_ Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat dadanya! Astaga Oh Sehun!"

Melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggigit bantal dan memeluk erat boneka replika si Oh Sehun, Kwangsoo memutar malas bola matanya. Sedikit terkekeh kesal namun begitu gemas melihat Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti _**Fangirl**_ daripada _**Fanboy**_ "Tidaktidak...Jangan katakan dia Fangirl lagi. Gajiku bisa habis dipotong oleh tuan besar. Tidak boleh! Kau dengar mulut jahil! Jangan bilang tuan muda seperti Fangirl lagi, dia hanya akan mengadu pada tuan besar dan tamat hidupku."

Sementara Luhan sibuk memutar ulang bagian _**Break it down now**_ beserta tarian seorang Oh Sehun maka Kwangsoo sedang memukuli kesal mulutnya. Memperingatkan mulutnya agar tidak asal bicara mengingat sang tuan muda adalah harta paling berharga untuk majikannya.

Terlalu berharga sampai satu goresan kecil di tubuh putranya, maka bisa dipastikan kau tidak akan menikmati gaji satu bulan penuh, itu resiko dan sudah tertera di dalam kontrak kerja. Jadi wajar jika mereka menerima hukuman apabila terjadi sesuatu pada si tuan muda.

.

 _ **We're going Kokobop**_

 _ **.**_

"Akhirnya selesai."

Bukan si pemilik kamar yang mendesah lega, melainkan si pengasuh yang terlihat bahagia karena setelah non stop tiga jam diputar di delapan macbook miliknya, Sang tuan muda akhirnya berbaik hati untuk memberi jeda istirahat untuk telinga mereka pada seluruh penghuni rumahnya, dalam hal ini adalah asisten rumah tangga, supir, bodyguard dan tentu saja pengasuhnya sejak kecil, Kwangsoo.

"Paman?"

Si pemilik kamar terlihat kelelahan. Bukan karena dia lelah kuliah atau semacamnya. Kelelahannya sudah pasti disebabkan karena selama tiga jam sejak official MV EXO diliris, sang tuan muda langsung menyulap kamarnya menjadi studio musik.

Delapan macbook yang masing-masing dipasang menggunakan delapan proyektor berbeda, empat ponsel keluaran terbaru yang dibeli khusus untuk streaming, empat soundbass di setiap sisi kamar serta headset super mewah keluaran Sony yang selama tiga jam tak pernah lepas dari telinganya.

Awalnya Kwangsoo pikir Luhan baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat, Luhan juga meringis memegang telinganya hingga raut cemas langsung terlihat dari si pengasuh yang menurut Luhan begitu cerewet selama hidupnya.

"Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibir, tiba-tiba dia berbaring telentang di tempat tidur super megahnya. Memejamkan mata dengan lengan menutupi wajah untuk bergumam dan terdengar sangat manja "Aku lapar."

Sontak si pengasuh menghela lega nafasnya, dia kira Luhan sakit, _astaga._ Mimpi buruk jika harta berharga Tuan Xi sampai sakit atau lebih buruknya terbaring di rumah sakit. Karena selain gaji mereka, tentu ceramah setebal alkitab tidak bisa dihindari dari Tuan Xi mengingat Luhan benar-benar kesayangannya yang begitu dia manjakan.

"Anda lapar?"

" _mmmh~"._

"Baiklah tuan muda, tunggu sebentar." Kwangsoo bergerak cepat. Dipanggilnya seluruh maid yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar sang tuan muda untuk memerintahkan membawa seluruh makanan favorit majikan mereka. "Cepat!" perintahnya lalu tak lama beberapa _maid_ terlihat buru-buru mendorong _troley_ makanan untuk disajikan di depan kamar tuan muda mereka.

"Paman."

"Ya tuan muda. Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Suruh mereka keluar."

"Siapa?"

"Mereka." Dengan mata tertutup, Luhan menunjuk beberapa maid yang sedang bekerja keras menyiapkan makanan lezat dan bergizi untuknya. Membuat seluruh maid memasang wajah kecewa mendengar tuan muda mereka meminta mereka untuk pergi. "Aku tidak mau makanan rumah."

"Tapi makan siang anda hari ini adalah menu wajib dari Nyonya Xi, tuan muda."

Luhan terkekeh, dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dan memakai jas serta topi merah kesayangannya. Topi merah buatan Swiss bertuliskan SL7 yang menjadi kombinasi namanya dan sang idola serta jam tangan mewah dengan harga fantastis yang baru dibelikan sang ayah dua hari yang lalu sepulangnya bisnis dari Jepang.

" _Jja!_ Aku mau makan ramen di sekitar gedung SM!" Ujar sang tuan muda lalu meraih kunci mobil audinya sebelum

 _BLAM!_

"Baik tuan muda! Silakan menikmati-..." Kwangsoo membeku karena ucapannya sendiri, matanya kemudian membulat lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Dia bilang apa tadi? Bukan ramen kan?"

"Ramen." Timpal salah satu asisten membenarkan untuk dibalas tatapan horor sang pengasuh

" _Oh tidak._...Aku bisa mati, _aku bisa—_...LAO GAO IKUTI TUAN MUDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

Tepat saat Luhan memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di sekitaran gedung SM, sebuah mobil hitam juga ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa karena sosok gempal yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun akan terlihat kesal padanya.

"Tuan muda harusnya anda tidak mengemudi mobil sendiri?"

" _Wae?_ Kalian khawatir atau takut dimarahi Mama?"

"YA! Dimarahi nyonya tentu saja!"

Yang sedang diikuti terlihat mendelik. Menatap kesal pada sosok gempal dengan janggut di seluruh wajahnya untuk memberi peringatan "Jangan cari muka di depan Mama!" Katanya mengancam lalu duduk di kursi favoritnya di kedai ramen.

"Tergantung berapa mangkuk yang kau belikan untukku." Balas Lao Gao _-sang bodyguard-_ yang sudah bekerja pada keluarganya selama lima tahun.

"Duduk dan pesan ramen sebanyak perutmu meminta."

Si bodyguard gempal tersenyum menang, ditariknya kursi di depan Luhan lalu tak lama memesan tiga mangkuk ramen ukuran besar "Jumbo, tiga."

Refleks Luhan menatap jijik untuk bergumam "Babi."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku haus."

"Akan kubelikan minum."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membelinya di _coex atrium_. Kau makan saja nanti kubayar."

" _tsk!_ Kau berusaha terlalu keras tuan muda!"

Luhan mengangkat pasrah pundaknya seraya menggeser pelan kursi yang diduduki "Kau tahu kan? Ini tahun terakhir kita menetap di Seoul, aku hanya tidak ingin membuang kesempatan. Aku pergi!"

Saat Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya maka tangan besar dan berbulu bodyguardnya menahan lengan dan memicingkan mata padanya, memastikan "Kau tidak akan lari kan? Kau yang bayar kan?"

" _Ge!_ Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Okay..okay! Cepat kembali. Aku akan menunggu disini!"

Setelahnya Lao gao memperhatikan sang tuan muda menyebrang jalan. Tersenyum kecil menyadari sebanyak apapun harta benda yang dimiliki Luhan tak lantas membuatnya bahagia.

Tuan mudanya cenderung menatap sendu dan terlihat sangat kesepian, namun tak pernah ditunjukan mengingat kepribadiannya begitu suka tertawa dan mencari hal-hal baru yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Sifatnya memang terkadang sangat manja dan egois, tapi kembali lagi pada betapa kesepian yang dialaminya semenjak kecil jadi rasanya wajar jika Luhan bersikap seperti itu.

Orang tuanya terlampau sibuk dan hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Selalu menitipkan Luhan pada seluruh penjaga kepercayannya. Selalu memberikan uang tanpa menyadari bahwa hidup putranya lebih dari cukup bahkan tanpa campur tangan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, Karena selain uang yang selalu dilirimkan sang ayah dalam jumlah fantastis, Luhan merupakan pemilik fansite EXO ketiga terbesar di Seoul dan pertama di Beijing. Dilihat dari followers yang didapatkannya sejak kali pertama membuka akun, Luhan sudah mendapatkan Lima juta pengikut dari seluruh dunia.

Nyaris mengalahkan artis Rookie hingga pendapatannya dari foto yang diambil serta pre order album-album EXO semakin membuat kekayaannya tidak memiliki batas.

Luhan berharap ayahnya tahu, jadi yang perlu dilakukan sang perdana menteri hanya berhenti mengiriminya uang dan tinggal dirumah selama satu hari sebagai gantinya.

 _Drrrrt drrt_

Sang masternim sedang menyebrang jalan, tapi ketika ponselnya bergetar, maka dia membuka cepat untuk melihat ratusan chat dari pengikutnya "Lu. Bagaimana album kami? Apa sudah sampai?"

"Pamanku masih mengurusnya. Tapi kalian tenang saja, siapapun yang berada di grup chat ini akan mendapatkan masing-masing satu."

"Lalu berapa harganya."

Namanya _Xia Qian_ , sepertinya dia EXO-L China yang sedang berada di Seoul. Dan dilihat dari pertanyaannya maka pastilah dia anggota baru

 _"Lu-Ge memberikan secara gratis albumnya."_

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia sudah melakukannya selama dua tahun. Dia hanya mengincar fansign dari akumulasi pembelian album."

 _"Whoaa daebak!"_

 _"Menyesal baru mengenal fansite ini."_

Sang masternim pemilik fansite _SL7_ ini terkekeh. Merasa anggota lama terlalu berlebihan namun harus berterimakasih karena jujur saja dia malas harus beradaptasi lagi dengan anggota baru.

" _Haaah~.._ Wajar aku memberikan gratis pada kalian, ini tahun terakhirku di Seoul, jadi nikmati saja _._ " Si pria cantik meletakkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku, terus berjalan menuju kafe yang biasa didatangi artis SM termasuk EXO untuk berharap, sekali saja selama lima tahun, dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun secara tidak sengaja disana.

Matanya terpejam penuh harap seraya berdoa kuat-kuat "Aku janji akan menyelesaikan kuliah jika bisa bicara langsung dengannya." Katanya berdoa dan tak lama tertawa untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri " _haah,_ Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun di kafe." Katanya terkekeh lalu menghela dua kali nafasnya "Ini tahun terakhirku di Seoul, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sehun disini? Sekali saja Tuhan, kumohon." Gumamnya asal seraya membuka pintu kafe tempat dimana dia selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan idolanya, _Sehun._

"Ayolah! Sudah lima tahun aku pergi kesini, sekali saja Tuhan, biarkan aku bertemu langsung dengannya, aku bosan melihat Sehun dengan outfit performnya. Ayolah ayo pertemukan aku dengannya."

Layaknya seseorang yang sangat berharap. Luhan kembali berdoa. Kali ini berdoa sungguh-sungguh, dia memejamkan lagi matanya, memohon agar setidaknya satu kali dalam lima tahun terakhir dia bisa bertemu dengan pria favorit di tempat favoritnya.

"Ayolah Tuhan, aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik, tidak menghabiskan uang papa dan tidak akan merusak lipstik ratusan juta won milik mama, aku janji. Aku akan-..."

"Permisi anda mengganggu jalan."

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak suka membeli barang mewah, satu tahun. Aku janji tidak akan tertarik arloji atau apapun selama satu tahun. Cukup ya? Satu tahun sudah sangat membuatku menderita Tuhan, kasihani aku."

"Tuan!"

 _"nde?"_

Luhan membuka mata, detik berikutnya dia melihat salah satu karyawan kafe mendekati untuk memberitahu bahwa dia "Anda menghalangi jalan pelanggan yang lain."

"Aku apa?"

Saat pegawai di depannya menunjuk ke arah belakang, Luhan ikut menoleh. Menyadari masalah yang dia timbulkan hingga tawa renyah yang bisa diberikan sebagai tanda penyesalan _"aku pasti sudah gila."_ Katanya bergumam pasrah mendapati seluruh pelanggan mendelik padanya.

"Silakan masuk, maafkan aku."

Menyingkir adalah hal yang dilakukannya untuk menebus kesalahan. Dan sekali lagi sebagai tanda menyesalnya, Luhan bersedia menjadi pelanggan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam kafe.

Pegawai kafe yang menemani Luhan kembali membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena Luhan bersedia untuk tidak membuat keributan di kafe "Terimakasih untuk pengertian anda tuan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

" _y-Ya_ tentu saja. Aku baik, sangat." Ujarnya mencelos tak enak hati lalu masuk ke dalam kafe. Berjalan lurus mendekati kasir dan mulai memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan, apa pesanan anda?"

Tanpa berfikir Luhan menjawab "Americano, l _ess ice, less sugar, grande._ "

Si pegawai mengangguk lalu tersenyum memberitahu Luhan "Totalnya lima ribu won."

Luhan mengeluarkan credit cardnya, menyelesaikan pembayaran untuk menunggu americanonya disajikan "Tunggu sebentar tuan."

"Okay." Ujarnya santai lalu menyingkir ke sisi samping untuk menunggu pesanan sementara matanya telah larut ke dalam layar ponsel, sedikit memekik karena preview kedatangan EXO malam nanti di _m-net_ membuatnya nyaris berteriak jika tidak ingat harus menjaga image dirinya sendiri.

" _Astaga astaga_ , Oh sehun kau benar-benar tampan."

"Tuan."

"Ada apa?"

Buru-buru dia memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket, berusaha untuk tidak memekik senang sampai si pelayan memberitahu hal yang begitu merusak _moodnya_ siang ini "Maaf, tapi americano yang anda pesan habis."

Wajah Luhan terlihat kesal lalu tampak gusar karena apa yang diinginkannya tidak bisa didapatkan hari ini "Habis? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maaf, tapi kehabisan stoknya tuan. Saya akan mengembalikan uang anda."

Luhan semakin kesal, bukan uang masalahnya tapi _americano_ favorit yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Jadi wajar jika si pria cantik melipat marah dua tangannya di atas dada untuk mendapati pegawai lain yang justru tertawa dan tidak membantu pelayan kafe yang bermasalah dengannya "Aku tidak mau uang! Aku mau _americano!"_

"Tapi tuan…."

"Cepat panggil Managermu! Aku perlu bicara dengannya!"

Pegawai wanita di depannya terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya begitu pucat ditambah suara Luhan yang begitu keras hingga perhatian pelanggan lain tertuju padanya "Saya akan mengganti pesanan anda tuan. Bisakah?"

Mendengus marah, Luhan tetap bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Manager Cafe "Managermu, Sekarang!"

"Tapi tuan-…"

"CEPAT!"

Pegawai wanita itu tersentak karena teriakan Luhan, bahunya sudah bergetar karena takut lalu terpaksa mengangguk lalu memberikan jawaban " _Se-_ Sebentar saya akan panggilkan manager saya." Katanya terisak pelan untuk membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan tidak bermaksud marah tapi rasanya salah jika dia terus diam sementara dia sangat mengetahui bagaimana karakter seluruh pegawai di kafe favoritnya selama lima tahun.

Tangannya mengetuk tak sabar di _counter_ café, terus menunggu sampai suara seseorang bertanya di sampingnya "EXO-L?"

 _Hell,_ semua orang juga tahu dia seorang penggemar EXO, dari kaos Kokobop yang digunakannya, topi merah dengan lambang EXO serta _cartier_ bertuliskan nama Sehun yang begitu mencolok, bukankah sudah menggambarkan bahwa dia seorang penggemar? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin dia seorang _haters_ jika menggunakan kaos promosi untuk EXO.

"Bukan." Katanya menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang bertanya , lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Sehun stan."

"Sehun stan?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan entah dari siapa disampingnya, di dengar dari suaranya yang bertanya pastilah seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya, dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu kedatangan manager hingga sosok pendek, botak dan menyebalkan datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Tuan? Apa nona ini membuat masalah lagi?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membayar untuk minuman yang tidak tersedia?"

" _astaga!—_ Chaewon- _ssi,_ kau benar-benar pembuat masalah!" terlihat yang memakai _name tag_ Jung Chaewon hanya menunduk pasrah, dia tak lagi menangis dan hanya mendengarkan kemarahan dari Luhan serta managernya.

"Saya akan segera memecatnya tuan! Lagipula ini kesalahan kelimanya dalam satu minggu! Saya sudah tidak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi."

Tersenyum, Luhan kemudian mengerutkan bingung dahinya "Memecatnya? Karena kesalahan yang tidak dia buat?"

" _huh?"_

Sontak sang manager beserta pegawai wanita dan pria disampingnya terlihat bingung dengan penuturan Luhan, menebak apa yang dimaksud Luhan sampai si pria cantik menunjuk marah pada wanita lain yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa dan merupakan sumber dari kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan penghargaan pegawai teladan padanya."

" _nde?"_

"Selama aku memarahinya, nona Jung hanya tersenyum, tak sekalipun dia meninggi nada suaranya dan hanya menerima kemarahanku. Sebaliknya, temannya yang disana." Luhan menunjuk salah satu karyawan wanita yang lain lalu berbicara lagi pada managernya "Dia sumber dari kekacauan ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa tuan?"

"Saat aku memesan americano, aku mendengar nona ini mengatakan stoknya masih tersedia dan baru datang dari kantor pusat. Tapi yang membuatku bertanya-tanya dia tersenyum licik saat memberitahu nona Jung. Dan benar saja dugaanku, tak lama _americano_ yang kupesan tidak tersedia tapi nona ini tidak mengatakan apapun atau menyalahkan temannya. Jadi menurutmu bagaiamana? Manager-…?"

"Manager Park."

"Ya, jadi menurutmu bagaimana Manager Park?"

Si pria botak didepannya terlihat gusar, dia beberapa kali menatap pegawainya yang bersalah untuk kembali melihat ke arah Luhan "Entahlah, tuan. Tapi dia seelalu membuat kesalahaan dalam minggu ini."

"Dalam minggu ini? Bagaiamana selama lima tahun ini? Apa dia terus melakukan kesalahan?"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa kau yakin ini murni kesalahannya? Bagaimana jika dia hanya diam seperti hari ini? Bagaimana jika ini ulah teman-temannya lagi? Lagipula aku sudah lima tahun menjadi pelanggan di kafe ini. Aku bahkan melihat nona Jung dari awal, sebelum dia menikah, saat dia hamil hingga mungkin anaknya sudah besar saat ini. Aku selalu merasa dia bekerja dengan baik."

Pegawaiwanita itu tersenyum begitu tulus menatap Luhan, dia membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk menghapus air mata haru menyadari bahwa selama lima tahun dia bekerja, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengakui kemampuannya, dan diluar dugaan orang itu adalah Luhan, pelanggan tetapnya.

"Akan sangat disayangkan jika kau memecatnya, dia sudah memberi terlalu banyak untuk kafe ini." Katanya mengambil dompet yang diletakkan di atas meja untuk pergi meninggalkan café "Sudahlah, aku akan mencari _americano_ di tempat lain. Maaf membuat keributan, sampai nanti."

Luhan bergegas membuka pintu café, namun belum sepenuhnya pintu terbuka seseorang disampingnya menyodorkan minuman yang begitu dia inginkan saat ini " _Americano"_ dia bergumam kecil, sangat tergoda mengambil minuman favoritnya namun tetap menjaga _image_ nya sebagai seorang tuan muda.

"Apa ini?"

"Americano."

Barulah Luhan menyadari, suara pria disampingnya adalah suara yang sama yang berbicara dengannya di _counter_ café, _bukan,_ bukan itu yang mengganggunya. Sedari tadi dia bersumpah seperti mengenali suara yang terdengar familiar untuknya tapi karena terlalu kesal Luhan mengabaikannya.

Barulah saat hatinya tenang dia mulai berfikir, bertanya-tanya dimana dia pernah mendengar suara berat yang terdengar lucu saat berbicara hingga dua matanya membulat lebar menyadari satu hal, saat ini, detik ini juga, dia yakin bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah pria yang begitu ingin dia temui secara tak sengaja, pria yang sama yang sudah menjadi idolanya, hidupnya selama lima tahun. Pria dengan aroma harum yang begitu menyenangkan adalah pria yang sama yang begitu dicintainya setelah cintanya untuk sang papa.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Dia masih mencoba mengelak, detik berikutnya Luhan menoleh bersamaan dengan tangan hangat yang kini menggenggamnya untuk memberikan _americano_ miliknya "Ini untukmu, minumlah tuan Sehun stan!"

Sementara Luhan sedang mengatasi degup jantungnya yang berlebihan, si pria tampan didepannya justru menggodanya menggunakan kalimat _tuan Sehun stan._ Membuat seluruh wajah Luhan merah padam sementara matanya menangkap senyum yang menunjukkan gigi lucu dari pria tampan didepannya, idolanya, _Sehunnya._

" _Se-_ Sehun."

Yang disapa segera membuka pintu café, berniat pergi namun sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan "Bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun stan tidak mengenali suara Sehun yang asli." Katanya tertawa kecil lalu tak lama

 _Tring…_

Pintu café tertutup,

Sehun memang sudah pergi, tapi aromanya masih tertinggal di _indera_ penciuman Luhan. Dia juga meninggalkan sang tuan muda yang kini membeku di tempatnya, bergetar memegang minuman bersejarah selama hidupnya untuk kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya " _astaga_ SEHUN!"

Dia berteriak, dibukanya cepat pintu café hanya untuk melihat Sehun pergi dengan mobilnya, awalnya dia kecewa tapi jantungnya kembali dibuat berdetak semakin gila saat tiba-tiba Sehun membuka jendela mobilnya dia bahkan sengaja berteriak "Sampai jumpa tuan Sehun stan!" untuk menggoda Luhan lalu melambai padanya, benar-benar melambai dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

" _oh tidak, jantungku."_

Luhan lemas, dia hampir pingsan di trotoar jalan jika tidak mengingat sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"LAOGEEEEEEE."

 _Uhuk!_

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apa kau sakit?"

"AKU MAU MATI! AAARRGGHHH RASANYA INI SEPERTI MIMPI!"

"Ada apa?"

Dia kira Luhan terluka, tapi yang dilihat Laogao seluruh wajah Luhan merona merah, jadi pasti dia baik-baik saja, _pikirnya,_ dia pun kembali memakan ramen ketiganya untuk membiarkan Luhan berteriak semaunya "GE, AYO PULANG!"

"Nanti, ramenku belum habis. Lagipula kenapa kau terus berteriak!"

"AMERICANO INI! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

Bingung, Laogao menatap malas pada Luhan "Kenapa harus diselamatkan?"

"Karena ini pemberian dari Sehun, IDOLAKU GE!"

"Yasudah minum."

" _ISH!_ AKU AKAN PULANG LEBIH DULU!"

Luhan merajuk kesal, dia segera pergi mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk meninggalkan Laogao di kedai ramen seorang diri.

 _BRMM!_

Merasa famiiar dengan suara mobil yang meninggalkan area sekitar kedai, Laogao kembali tersedak, matanya langsung mencari mobil siapa yang meninggalkan area kedai ramen sampai bibirnya harus mencibir menyadari bahwa saat ini, lagi-lagi Luhan menipunya dengan pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar seluruh makanan yang telah mereka pesan.

"Tuan muda kau benar-benar… _RRHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…_

"Hyung aku kembali!"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Mana americano milikku."

Yang membuat Yunho– _Manager EXO-_ bingung adalah sikap tak lazim dari sang maknae. Karena seingatnya, saat pergi Sehun terus menggerutu karena dia meminta tolong untuk pergi membelikan minum. Lalu kenapa setibanya kembali ke dorm Sehun justru tersenyum tanpa membawakannya apapun?

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada bagaimana maksudmu?"

Sehun duduk di atas sofa, kakinya disandarkan di atas meja sementara wajahnya tersenyum seperti senang karena sesuatu menyenangkan baru saja terjadi "Ya tidak ada, aku memberikannya pada Tuan Sehun Stan."

"Pada siapa?"

Sehun mengambil bantal di sofa, menekan kencang diwajahnya lalu berteriak disela bantal yang menutupi wajahnya " _AARGGH DIA MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI."_ Kakinya dihentakan berulang sementara dia terus berteriak " _AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DIA PRIA!"_ terus seperti itu sampai sang manager mendengus kesal seraya mengatakan "GILA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

"PAMAN!"

"Selamat datang tuan muda!"

Luhan mengabaikan sapaan dari pelayannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya berteriak untuk mencari satu orang, pamannya "Dimana Paman?"

"Sedang menyiapkan pakaian anda Tuan muda."

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menaiki tangga, wajahnya panik sementara tangannya keringat dingin terus menggenggam _cup_ americano pemberian Sehun.

 _BRAK!_

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Luhan membuka kasar pintu lalu berteriak "PAMAN!"

" _astaga!_ Tuan muda? Ada apa?"

Si pengasuh tuan muda lagi-lagi dibuat berolahraga jantung, karena tiap Luhan berteriak sudah bisa dipastikan sesuatu terjadi dan dia begitu mencemaskan satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Xi "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu menyerahkan _cup americano_ yang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Pegang ini, aku ingin memesan _cooler box_ di Jepang."

" _Cooler box_? Untuk apa?"

"Mengawetkan minuman."

"Mengawetkan apa?"

Luhan sibuk menghubungi seseorang lalu larut dalam pembicaraan serius antara pelanggan dan pembeli "Baiklah aku ambil. Kirim hari ini juga. Aku tunggu." Katanya menutup gagang telepon untuk bernafas lega " _haah~_ untuk mereka memiliki _cooler box._ Dengan begini _americano_ berhargaku akan selalu segar setiap saat." Katanya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam, mengenang wajah tampan Sehun sampai terdengar suara

 _Slurrpp!_

Refleks, dua matanya membuka, tiba-tiba perasaan Luhan tidak enak, _sungguh._ Seingatnya satu-satunya yang bisa menghasilkan suara _slurp_ hanya americano pemberian Sehun. Dan sialnya, dia menitipkan minuman berharganya pada sang pengasuh.

" _tidak!"_

Dia buru-buru menoleh, dan benar saja-….. _americano_ pemberian idolanya sudah tak tersisa bahkan satu tetes sedikit pun. Wajah Luhan berubah luar biasa merah karena kesal, detik berikutnya dia dibuat hampir kejang saat _cup_ dengan tulisan _tuan sehun stan_ di sisi pinggirnya akan dibuang oleh si pengasuh.

Luhan menarik banyak nafasnya, matanya terpejam sangat kesal lalu berteriak "PAMAAAAAAAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHABISKAN AMERICANO MILIKKU! AAAAARRGGGGH!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari, 22.00 KST_

 _._

 _._

 _Klik!_

Pintu dorm tempat sang leader dan Maknae EXO itu menetap terbuka, menampilkan Junmyeon yang sudah mengenakan piyama bersiap tidur lalu terpaksa membukakan pintu karena bel terus berbunyi diluar sana.

"Hyung? Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Salahkan si bontot! Dia benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba dia meminta beberapa hadiah _random_ dari salah satu _fansite_ yang menarik perhatiannya! Dipikir hanya sedikit yang memberikannya hadiah? Menyebalkan!-…SEHUNNA!"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Klik_

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah berlari diiringi suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan si maknae yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _boxer_ hitam sebagai pakaian tidurnya.

" _ewh!_ Pakai bajumu idiot!"

"Nanti saja, mana pesananku?"

Dengan kesal Yunhomeletakkan pesanan Sehun di atas meja, si maknae pun buru-buru mencari hadiah dari _fansite SL7_ untuk kemudian bergumam "BENAR DUGAANKU! ORANG YANG SAMA!"

"Apa yang sama?" Junmyeon mengambilkan _cola_ untuk adiknya, disambut jawaban antusias dari Sehun "Ini hyung, lihatlah. Fansite ini selalu memberikanku _cartier_ setiap tanggal 12. Tulisan di dalamnya pun selalu _SL7._ " katanya polos seraya membuka _cola_ pemberian leadernya " _sshh~_ Harusnya bukan _SL7,_ tapi _SL12,_ ya kan hyung?"

"Bodoh, 12 kan tanggal ulang tahunmu!"

"Maksudku seperti itu, harusnya nama _fansite_ miliknya adalah _SL12,_ bukan _SL7."_

"Terserahmu saja!"

Malas menanggapi tebakan abal dari Sehun, Suho – _begitu nama panggung sang leader-_ memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, berjalan memasuki kamar seraya menepuk malas pundak adiknya "Cepat pergi tidur, jadwal kita padat."

"Oke hyung."

Dan daripada tidur, Sehun lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari di kolom _search Google_ dengan mengetikan " _fansite SL7"_

Tak banyak memang, kebanyakan mengantarnya pada _link_ yang berisi pesan dan kesan dari banyak penggemar untuk _fansite_ besar khusus dirinya yang mengusai Seoul-Beijing, tapi Sehun terlalu mengantuk membaca, dia pun memutuskan untuk melihat _images_ dan

 _Deg!_

Matanya langsung tertuju pada gambar seorang pria, pria yang entah mengapa menurutnya sangat cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ berponi yang membuat kesan imutnya berkali-kali menjadi lebih terlihat.

Penasaran, Sehun meng- _klik_ gambar tersebut, tak lama dia dibawa ke sebuah _link_ yang berisikan ucapan terimakasih pada pemilik _fansite SL7_ "Jadi dia pemiliknya? Seorang pria?" katanya takjub dan semakin penasaran membaca tentang penggemarnya.

Malasnya seketika hilang jika itu berkaitan dengan ucapan terimakasih yang diberikan penggemarnya untuk si pemilik _fansite._ Sehun bahkan dibuat tersenyum melihat berbagai foto _selca_ pemilik _fansite_ dengan penggemarnya untuk bergumam "Kenapa wajahnya tidak asing?"

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Rasanya dia pernah menatap dua mata cantik sama persis seperti mata si pemilik _fansite_ "Tapi dimana?" katanya penasaran namun tetap melihat gambar-gambar cantik dari si pria cantik yang jika dilihat lebih banyak ya memang terlihat sangat… _cantik!_

"Seperti barbie." Katanya terpesona lalu bergumam gila "Kalau begitu aku Ken." Sehun terkikik geli dan kali ini tujuannya satu "Kita cari tahu siapa namamu."

Dia terus men- _scroll_ kebawah, berharap ada informasi yang menunjukkan nama si pemilik _fansite_ namun berakhir harus mendengus kesal karena tak ada informasi apapun mengenai nama si pemilik _fansite_ "Gadis-gadis itu hanya memanggilnya oppa." Katanya kesal lalu bersandar di sofa dengan wajah Luhan terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" _eoh!_ Kau mengenal Luhan?"

Yunho bertanya, dia duduk disamping Sehun seraya menyesap kopinya

"Luhan siapa?"

"Itu yang ada di ponselmu."

Buru-buru Sehun membuka matanya, begitu _excited_ karena sepertinya manager hyung mengetahui sesuatu dengan si pemilik _fansite_ dirinya "Hyung mengenalnya?"

"Hanya tahu sekilas, seingatku dia pemilik _fansite_ khusus dirimu."

"Kau benar hyung! Jadi namanya Luhan?"

"Ya, Xi Luhan seingatku."

"Jadi Luhan namanya." Katanya mengulang malu untuk bertanya "Lalu kenapa nama _fansite_ nya SL7?"

"Setahuku itu gabungan namamu dan namanya."

Entah mengapa wajah Sehun merona tak tahu malu, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang membayangkan pria secantik Luhan benar-benar mengidolakan dirinya "Jika nama _fansite_ nya SL12 mungkin lebih sempurna."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ulang tahunku tanggal dua belas dan dia selalu memberikan hadiah yang begitu unik di setiap tanggal 12."

"Bodoh, tujuh itu angka kesukaannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi SL7 itu mengandung arti namanya berada di tengah-tengah antara idola dan angka favoritnya."

"Astaga hyung! Kau tahu banyak tentangnya?"

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya sering melihatnya ikut _fansign_ album EXO. Di Beijing juga selalu tertulis _to SL7_ jika kau menyadari _fansign_ kita disana. Lagipula dia itu terkenal sangat ramah dan selalu membantu penggemar lain yang ingin memililki album dan menonton konser tapi tidak memiliki uang, ya, dengan catatan kau harus masuk kedalam _forumnya._ Terkadang dia memberikan banyak _giveaway_ gratis untuk penggemarmu."

"Benarkah? Dia selalu ikut _fansign?_ "

"Selalu, setiap tahun. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Maksudku, dia satu-satunya pria cantik yang rajin mengikuti _fansign_ kan?

Sehun terpuruk, dia begitu menyesal tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan sebelumnya, terlalu kesal sampai rasanya ingin berteriak karena begitu marah "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari pria menggemaskan sepertinya, _rrrhhh!_ Menyebalkan!" Sehun menjambak kencang rambutnya, terus menggerutu membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" _huh?"_ Sehun mengedip lucu dengan mata berbinar mendengar penawaran manager hyungnya "Apa maksudnya hyung?"

"Ya, hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

Sehun melipat sila kakinya, menampilkan sejuta jurus _aegyo_ untuk membujuk Yunho agar bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan pria cantik yang rasanya pernah dia temui sebelumnya "Hyung, kau bisa membuatku bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin."

" _ish!_ Katakan jika tidak bisa!"

"Kemungkinannya 90% asal kau tahu."

" _whoa.._ Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengenal _bodyguardnya."_

"Bodyguard? Dia seorang artis juga?"

"Bukan, dia seorang tuan muda."

Sehun membuat huruf _ow_ di bibirnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya ingin tahu tentang si pemilik _fansite_ dirinya "Jadi dia seorang tuan muda?"

"Ayahnya seorang duta besar China untuk Korea. Setahuku dia putra tunggal di keluarganya dan penggemar berat dirimu."

" _daebak!_ Aku rasa aku juga mengidolakan dirinya, _hyung!_ Bisakah kau membawanya padaku? Sekali saja, _ya? ya?"_

"Setelah sekali, kau ingin bertemu dengannya berkali-kali. Dia itu sangat lucu asal kau tahu!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa sedari awal mereka membicarakan tentang Luhan Yunho selalu tersenyum, lagipula untuk ukuran seorang manager artis, Yunho terlalu banyak mengetahui hal mengenai penggemarnya. Si maknae pun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada untuk memborbardir pertanyaan _ala_ detektif miliknya "Hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Luhan ya?"

" _huh?"_ Yunho salah tingkah lalu " _he he he…_ Apa sangat terlihat? Maksudku aku sudah menahan diri sedari tadi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Boo hyung dan mengatakan kalau suaminya hidung belang kelas berat. Tunggu sampai dia tidak memberikan jatah untukmu."

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama Jongie hyung, _istri Yunho,_ untuk mengadukan kelakuan menyebalkan dari suaminya yang diam-diam juga menyukai pemiliki _fansite_ favoritnya.

" _Sehun ada apa?"_

"Hyung! Aku ingin bilang jika Yunho hyung…."

 _Pip!_

Yunho mengambil paksa ponsel Sehun lalu menatap artisnya keringat dingin " _eyy…_ Kau berlebihan Oh Sehun!"

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak sampai kau tenang. Aku kan belum menjelaskan apapun, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu!"

"Kau ingin bilang apa?"

"Aku hanya menyukai Luhan karena dia begitu lucu dan suka sekali tertawa, _hanya itu."_

"Darimana kau tahu dia suka tertawa?"

"Aku pernah minum bersamanya sekali, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau aku manager EXO. Lagipula kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Sepanjang kami minum bersama, hanya dirimu yang dia bicarakan. Dia bilang Sehun pasti tampan jika sedang tidur atau Sehun pasti seksi jika hanya memakai _boxer_ seperti yang kau gunakan saat ini, dia terus membicarakan dirimu, hanya dirimu!"

Sehun melunak, bibirnya tersenyum malu sementara wajahnya benar-benar merah tak tahu malu "Benarkah hyung?"

"Iya benar! Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan?"

"Apa?"

"Saat dia tidur, bulu matanya begitu lentik, bibirnya terus mengerucut lucu dan yang paling menggemaskan dia selalu mengatakan _selamat malam Sehun_ setiap kali memejamkan mata.

Cemburu, Sehun kembali mendengus kesal "Kau sudah sampai melihatnya tidur? _Tsk!_ Itu terlalu jauh hyung!"

"Hey, kalau itu aku tahu dari _bodyguard_ nya."

"BOHONG!"

"Bocah ini! Kau mau bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Malu-malu Sehun mengangguk tak tahu malu "Mau hyung."

"Kalau begitu diam dan tenang! Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya tapi terus cemburu seperti seorang maniak!"

"Aku bukan maniak!"

"Setelah mengenal Luhan, aku bertaruh kau akan menjadi maniak!"

Sehun diam, dia juga belum tahu akan menjadi apa setelah mengenal Luhan, dia hanya membiarkan manager hyungnya bicara ditelepon sementara dia tersenyum sesekali melihat wajah Luhan di ponselnya "Kau mencuri hatiku bahkan hanya dengan sebuah foto? Ini memalukan, tapi aku suka." Katanya memandang lama wajah Luhan lalu mengusap gemas ponselnya, berharap Luhan keluar dari layar dan hanya bicara dengannya.

" _Baiklah. Terimakasih, aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk waktu dan tempatnya."_

" _Oke. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan acara fansign. Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya secara personal."_

" _Yap. Sampai nanti."_

 _Pip!_

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Yunho menutup ponselnya, berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun untuk terkekeh melihat Sehun yang tingkahnya semakin gila dengan layar wajah Luhan di ponselnya "Hyuuung bagaiamana?" kali ini dia merajuk untuk mendapati Yunho mengusak kasar kepalanya.

"Bersiaplah, lusa kau akan bertemu dengan Luhan."

"BENARKAH?"

"Ya, jadwal kalian kosong lusa nanti, jadi aku rasa kita bisa membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat."

"HYUUUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU! SANGAAAT!"

Sehun berteriak kencang dibalas teriakan marah oleh sang leader "OH SEHUN BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN CEPAT TIDUR!"

Baik Yunho maupun Sehun menunjukkan _dead silent face,_ itu artinya mereka tidak boleh bersuara lagi jika Suho sudah berteriak marah. Diam-diam Yunho mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi untuk mengatakan "Jangan membuat leadermu marah, cepat tidur."

Sehun mengangkat ibu jarinya seraya mengatakan "Oke."

 _Klik!_

Dan setelah pintu dorm di tutup Yunho, maka tinggalah Sehun seorang diri bersama dengan foto Luhan di ponselnya, entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai paras Luhan yang terasa begitu cocok di matanya, terkadang dia akan membuat _zoom_ di mata Luhan lalu beralih _zoom_ ke bibir Luhan sampai hidung bangirnya pun tak lepas dari korban _zoom_ si idola yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

 _Cinta?_

 _Ah,_ wajah Sehun merah padam karenanya, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang sementara dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu langsug dengan penggemarnya " _tsk!_ Biasanya penggemar yang akan menjerit senang bertemu dengan idolanya, tapi untuk kasusku, aku rasa aku yang akan menjerit senang jika bertemu denganmu, _penggemarku._ "

Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat wajah Sehun mendidih karena panas, _apalagi saat mereka bertemu langsung?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya, mematikan lampu untuk mengatakan "Selamat malam Luhan, sampai nanti."

Dan daripada sebagai seorang idola, rasanya Sehun lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai _fanboy_ saat ini. Dia benar-benar tergila karena menemukan foto baru Luhan yang sedang tersenyum, jantungnya memicu cepat sampai-sampai dia tak bisa menahan diri dan berteriak

"ARRRGGHHHH! KAU SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN XI LU-…."

"OH SEHUN DIAAAAAAM!"

 _Krik..krikk_

Sehun menutup rapat bibirnya, lalu tidur dengan memeluk ponsel dengan wajah Luhan terlihat di layar ponselnya. "Selamat malam Luhan."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1/2_

 _._

 _Two shoot pertama gue,kkk~_

 _Harusnya di-up waktu MV kokobop keluar, tapi lagi hectic sama dua yg ongoing, jadinya mundur jauh bgt wkwkkw_

 _seeyou part 2/2 nya yang words nya mungkin bakal membludak :v_

 _._

 _Happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous_**

 _"Bersiaplah, lusa kau akan bertemu dengan Luhan."_

 _"BENARKAH?"_

 _"Ya, jadwal kalian kosong lusa nanti, jadi aku rasa kita bisa membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat."_

 _"HYUUUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU! SANGAAAT!"_

 _Sehun berteriak kencang dibalas teriakan marah oleh sang leader "OH SEHUN BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN CEPAT TIDUR!"_

 _Baik Yunho maupun Sehun menunjukkan_ _dead silent face,_ _itu artinya mereka tidak boleh bersuara lagi jika Suho sudah berteriak marah. Diam-diam Yunho mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas pergi untuk mengatakan "Jangan membuat leadermu marah, cepat tidur."_

 _Sehun mengangkat ibu jarinya seraya mengatakan "Oke."_

 _Klik!_

 _Dan setelah pintu dorm di tutup Yunho, maka tinggalah Sehun seorang diri bersama dengan foto Luhan di ponselnya, entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai paras Luhan yang terasa begitu cocok di matanya, terkadang dia akan membuat_ _zoom_ _di mata Luhan lalu beralih_ _zoom_ _ke bibir Luhan sampai hidung bangirnya pun tak lepas dari korban_ _zoom_ _si idola yang sedang dimabuk cinta._

 _Cinta?_

 _Ah,_ _wajah Sehun merah padam karenanya, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang sementara dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu langsug dengan penggemarnya "_ _tsk!_ _Biasanya penggemar yang akan menjerit senang bertemu dengan idolanya, tapi untuk kasusku, aku rasa aku yang akan menjerit senang jika bertemu denganmu,_ _penggemarku._ _"_

 _"Selamat malam Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From Idol to Lover**

 **.**

Our beloved **HUNHAN** and EXO members

 **.**

 **2/3**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

"Tuan muda ayolah, _maafkan aku._ Berhenti merajuk _ya, ya_. Aku akan menggantinya dengan seluruh gajiku."

Terhitung sudah tiga puluh enam jam sang tuan muda memasang wajah marahnya. Sikapnya juga menunjukkan jika dia sangat kesal hingga pelampiasan dirasakan oleh perutnya yang malang karena tak diisi sedikitpun makanan selama tiga puluh enam jam.

Ya, berlebihan memang, tapi Luhan benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan luar biasa hanya karena satu cup americano yang ditenggak habis tak tersisa oleh pengasuhnya.

"Tuan muda, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu. Kau bisa sakit!"

 _Sret!_

Luhan membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, memandang marah pada pengasuhnya untuk mengatakan "BERISIK! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Kwangsoo termehek, dia bisa saja menangis dan memohon agar diampuni, tapi nyatanya Luhan bukan tuan muda baik hati yang bisa menoleransi satu kesalahan fatal mengenai hobi atau kesenangannya pada sesuatu.

Jadilah dia harus terus berlutut lebih lama, memohon agar dimaafkan walau harus menahan sakit mengingat kakinya sangat kram sudah berlutut hampir delapan jam.

"Tuan muda, maafkan aku ya?"

"..."

"Aku janji akan memberikanmu _americano_ gratis seumur hidup."

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah, jam tangan baru?"

"..."

"Luhan ayolah! Maafkan pamanmu ini! Apa kau tega melihatku hidup di pinggir jalan? Melihatku memakai baju robek? Apa kau tega? Maafkan paman ya? Paman janji akan-..."

"SAYANGNYA PAPA! KAU DIMANA NAK? PAPA PULANG!"

 _Sret!_

 _Glup!_

Dua reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Luhan dan pengasuhnya. Karena jika si tuan muda berbinar mendengar suara papanya setelah dua minggu tak bertemu maka wajah Kwangsoo sepenuhnya pucat.

Berkali-kali keringat mengucur deras di dahinya dengan suara tegukan air liur terdengar tanda dia begitu ketakutan.

"LULU SAYANG CEPAT TURUN NAK!"

" _Oh tidak_... Tuan muda setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu, ya?"

Luhan menggembungkan bibirnya, matanya memicing tajam lalu tersenyum sangat licik "AKU AKAN MENGADUKAN PAMAN PADA PAPA!"

" _aaa tidaaakk…._ Lebih baik kau bunuh aku tuan muda!"

Luhan berlari setengah pintu dari kamar, dia kemudian menoleh lagi untuk menjulurkan kesal lidahnya "TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU! _BWEEK!_ " Katanya membalas Kwangsoo lalu berlari cepat menuruni tangga.

"Mati aku, tamat sudah riwayatku."

Pengasuh dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu termehek putus asa, awalnya enggan mengikuti Luhan turun kebawah namun terpaksa karena pastilah tuan besarnya akan mencari seseorang yang harus disalahkan atas kekesalan si tuan muda.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap!_

Secepat _cheetah_ , Luhan berlari menuruni tangga, mencari dimana sosok ayahnya sampai terlihat pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat tampan tengah meletakkan berbagai macam hadiah mewah yang pastilah untuk putra tercintanya.

"Nak, Papa rindu, Cepat-..."

"PAPA!"

Si tuan besar segera menoleh, tersenyum saat mendengar suara putra kecintaannya namun harus dibuat cemas saat Luhan memainkan drama _mari memasang wajah kesal_ lengkap dengan bibir dikerucutkan tanda dia sedang merajuk kesal.

"Kenapa bibir Princessnya papa maju seperti itu? Apa yang dilakukan Paman Kwangsoo kali ini? Atau mungkin Laogao? Siapa yang membuat sayangnya papa marah?"

Sang papa bertanya dibalas hentakan kaki Luhan yang menandakan dia sedang kesal karena dua hal. Pertama karena pamannya menghabiskan minuman berharga sepanjang hidupnya, kedua papanya juga berbicara seolah dia anak perempuan dan Luhan tidak menyukainya.

"PA!"

"Ada apa nak? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Pertama aku bukan princessnya Papa!"

"Tapi kau..."

" _Sayang.."_

Sang istri memperingatkan, memberikan dua mata mengerikannya sebagai peringatan untuk tidak menggoda putra mereka dengan sebutan princess.

"Baiklah...Baiklah...Princenya papa."

"Begitu terdengar keren." Ujarnya puas lalu mendelik hebat pada pengasuhnya "PAPA!"

"Astaga! Apa aku mengidam _speaker_ saat mengandungnya? Kenapa putraku suka sekali berteriak." Kali ini sang nyonya rumah menggerutu kecil, menatap kesal pada putranya diikuti gelak tawa terdengar dari beberapa pengurus rumah tangga.

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan marah jika ayahnya tidak mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya "Apa lagi nak? Siapa yang membuatmu kesal kali ini?"

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Luhan segera menunjuk Kwangsoo lalu mengadukan kesalahan yang telah dibuat pengasuhnya.

"PAMAN KWANGSOO MENGHABISKAN AMERICANO PEMBERIAN SEHUNKU!"

"Dia bukan Sehunmu!"

"PAMAN!"

"Nak, kurangi volume suaramu sayang, Papa bisa tuli kurang dari satu jam berada di rumah."

" _Ish!_ Menyebalkan!"

"Tidak mengumpat jagoan! Lagipula siapa Sehun? Semacam penyakit menular atau sejenisnya?"

"PAPA!"

Terang saja putra tunggalnya memekik hebat, karena selain tidak mengenal idolanya, sang papa juga mengatakan Sehun adalah penyakit menular. Membuat satu-satunya putra di keluarga Xi itu menggeram murka sementara ayahnya hanya tertawa canggung tanda dia salah tingkah "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Ini akhir hidupmu sayang."

"Nyonya Xi benar Tuan." Timpal Kwangsoo membuat sang ayah semakin berada di posisi tersudut "Baiklah nak, papa minta maaf. Siapa Sehun?"

"Papa lupa siapa Sehun? Lagi?"

Tuan Xi terkekeh untuk mengakui kesalahannya "Papa Lupa."

"ASTAGA PA! SEHUN ITU IDOLAKU DAN JIKA TUHAN BERBAIK HATI PADAKU DIA JUGA AKAN MENJADI JODOHKU, MENANTU PAPA!"

" _yang benar saja!_ Aku tidak berniat menyerahkan putraku pada siapapun."

" _ish!_ Lalu bagaimana jika ada yang serius menjalin hubungan denganku? Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku?"

Dengan santai, Tuan Xi menjawab "Tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu setulus papa mencintaimu. Jadi berhenti mengharapkan cinta dari orang lain, kau hidup berkecukupan dengan cinta Papa dan cinta Mama."

"Itu berbeda Pa!"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Maaa….."

Buru-buru Nyonya Xi menghampiri putranya, memeluknya erat sementara Luhan nyaris bergelayutan di pelukan mamanya "Iya nak, anak mama sayang. Jangan marah lagi _hmmh."_

"Mama mengenal Sehun kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang! Mama bahkan membelikan kamera baru agar kau bisa bebas mengambil banyak foto Sehunnie."

"Sehunnie?" Luhan bergumam gila dengan wajah merona lalu terkikik geli persis terlihat seperti orang tidak waras " _he he he…_ Sehunnie."

"Tidak ada Sehunnie. Kau tetap cintanya papa. Oke?"

" _ish!_ Penghianat!"

"Kwangsoo!"

"Ya tuan?"

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengan mahluk bernama Sehun, kau harus segera melapor padaku."

Memasang tubuh tegap sempurna dengan tanda hormat sebagai jawaban , sang paman menjawab "Baik tuan."

"Bagus."

" _aku selamat."_ Kwansgoo bergumam lega sementara Luhan mencibir kesal "Aku tidak mau kembali ke Beijing!"

"Sayangnya kau harus."

"Tapi aku suka disini!"

"Kau tidak akan suka jika sendirian di tempat ini!"

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan! Aku akan menemukan kekasih sehingga papa tidak bisa melarangku lagi!"

"Tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasih bayi besar sepertimu!"

Semakin kesal, Luhan menghentak kasar kakinya lalu menjerit "AKU AKAN SEGERA MENDAPATKAN KEKASIH! TITIK!" katanya kesal dan tak lama

 _BLAM!_

Dari lantai dua suara pintu terdengar begitu kencang ditutup, Luhan sedang merajuk kesal di atas sana sementara kedua orang tuanya beserta Paman Kwangsoo hanya menatap takjub tak mempercayai bahwa rusa kesayangan mereka sudah berusia seperempat abad tahun ini.

"Kau membuatnya kesal lagi."

Tuan Xi hanya terkekeh seraya mengangkat dua bahunya "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menemukan kekasih, aku benci melihatnya disakiti,"

"Memiliki kekasih untuk bahagia sayang, bukan untuk disakiti."

" _Semua_ pria dan wanita sama saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhanku disakiti."

"Tapi kau harus melepasnya saat orang yang tepat datang di hidup putra kita."

"Aku tidak-…."

"Kau sudah janji sayang."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Tuan Xi bergumam pasrah "Baiklah, jika dia masuk kedalam kriteriaku, aku akan merelakan Luhanku padanya."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap_

Terhitung sudah dua jam mereka berada di lapangan basket di sekitar kampus sang tuang muda. Dan selama dua jam itu pula, Luhan – _si tuan muda-_ terlihat fokus men- _drible_ bola sementara sang pengasuh dan si _bodyguard_ hanya setia menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan duduk di pinggir lapangan

 _Sampai Luhan bosan mungkin, entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan Luhan yang tahu._

 _Shoot!_

Seperti biasa lemparannya masuk sempurna ke dalam _ring,_ dia akan memekik senang lalu kembali men- _dribble_ bola basketnya dengan semangat yang menggebu.

" _Ge,_ Ayo main!" sang tuan muda berteriak dibalas gelengan mantap dari pria gempal dengan seluruh janggut yang tumbuh di tubuh dan wajahnya " _No,_ Thanks."

" _tsk!_ Gempal!"

"Ya terserahmu saja, aku lebih memilih gempal daripada harus bermain denganmu Lu!"

" _WAE?"_

"Karena jika aku menang kau akan merengek."

" _ish!"_

 _Shoot!_

Tembakannya kembali masuk, kini Luhan terengah karena lelah dan Kwangsoo sebagai pengasuh sekaligus asisten pribadi sang tuan muda bergegas memberikan sebotol air mineral agar tak kesayangan Tuan Xi di depannya tidak mengalami dehidrasi konyol hanya karena bermain basket di malam hari.

"Pelan-pelan tuan muda."

" _akhhh~"_

Luhan menutup botol air mineral lalu melempar asal pada pamannya. Jujur saja dia masih kesal mengingat insiden kopi pemberian Sehun yang disesap tanpa sisa oleh pengasuhnya. Jadi sebagai bentuk protesnya Luhan akan terus bersikap dingin sampai nanti paman Lee membelikan ganti dengan harga setimpal seperti kopi pembelian Sehun.

"Sabar Kwangsoo. _Sabar,_ jangan terpancing bocah di depanmu, _jangan."_

Si pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun itu mengusap sabar dadanya, karena seperti Luhan yang sedang merajuk kesal, Kwangsoo nyaris pergi ke orang pintar hanya untuk berdoa dan meminta mantra agar anak asuhnya tidak terus merengek dan segera diberikan kekasih agar tidak bertingkah seperti bocah.

"Ini!"

Laogao melempar handuk bersih yang ditangkap oleh Luhan namun tak langsung digunakan si tuan muda sebelum memastikan jika handuk yang diberikan _bodyguard_ nya adalah handuk yang bersih "Apa ini bersih?"

"Belum dicuci satu minggu, pakai saja."

"Dasar beruang gila!"

" _hah..hah..!"_

Sementara Kwangsoo harus melayani Luhan _bak_ putri raja. Maka Laogao hanya perlu memperlakukan Luhan layaknya pria berusia seperempat abad, dia memposisikan diri menjadi teman dan kakak Luhan, tidak terlalu memanjakan Luhan dan hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang penjaga bertubuh besar.

"Lelah?"

Luhan duduk disamping Laogao, merentangkan lebar kakinya sementara Kwangsoo duduk persis di samping Luhan, membuat gerakan mengipas agar tuan mudanya tidak merasa lelah dan kepanasan " _haah~_ Aku hanya bermain dua jam, masih butuh tiga jam lagi untuk membuatku lelah."

"Sebaiknya jangan, kau harus memiliki tenaga untuk besok."

"Besok? Apa aku memiliki acara untuk besok?" Luhan bertanya dibalas gelengan oleh kedua asistennya "Selain membolos kuliah, selebihnya kau bebas dan tak memiliki kegiatan."

"Lalu ada apa dengan besok? Kau tahu kan _ge?_ Aku bosan karena EXO tidak memiliki jadwal sampai minggu depan, rasanya seperti mau gila membayangkan mereka ada dimana, Sehun sedang apa? Dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya? _Rrrhhh!_ Andai aku lebih dari seorang penggemar."

"Beruntung kau mengenalku."

Luhan mencibir sementara Laogao bergumam terlalu percaya diri. Membuat si tuan muda nyaris melempar bola basket ke wajah si gempal jika pamannya tidak buru-buru mencegah

"Ada apa?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya saat tangan Kwangsoo mencegahnya melempar bola basket sementara kepala si pengasuh terus menggeleng seolah meminta Luhan untuk tidak mengganggu _bodyguardnya_ "Paman! Ada apa?"

"Kau akan menyesal jika membuatnya kesal"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, yang jelas mulai malam ini kau harus bersikap baik pada si _brewok!"_

" _Shirheo!"_

"Yasudah, paman sudah memberitahumu! Jangan menyesal jika tidak bisa melihat Sehun secara langsung."

"Melihat siapa?"

Luhan terkesiap, bertanya-tanya apa maksud pengasuhnya sementara lagi-lagi wajah menjijikan Laogao yang terlihat sangat percaya diri sangat mengganggu penglihatan Luhan. _Bodyguard_ gempalnya itu bahkan menyeringai untuk mengatakan "Sehun, aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengannya, _secara langsung."_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan panggil aku Lao Gao jika mempertemukan _fans_ idiot sepertimudan _idolanya_ saja aku tidak bisa."

" _ckckc…_ Paman!"

" _hmmh?"_

"Aku rasa dia demam."

" _ha ha ha "_

"Dia bahkan sudah gila!"

"Jangan meremehkannya Lu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mempercayai si gempal ini? Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia membuatku bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Kwangsoo terkekeh seraya mengusap keringat Luhan yang terlihat membasahi wajahnya. Tuan mudanya jelas gugup karena terlalu senang, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan terus berteriak marah walau nyatanya dia sangat berharap Laogao benar-benar membawanya bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sayangnya dia bisa Tuan muda."

" _tsk!_ Buktikan!"

Lao Gao mengangkat asal pundaknya, lalu menjawab Luhan penuh rasa percaya diri "Baiklah, Tidak masalah untukku, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri, Tuan muda!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kali ini, selamat bersenang-senang tuan muda._

" _ssshh…_ Paman sepertinya bertingkah mencemaskan, _omo,_ apa dia ingin mengundurkan diri karena aku mengadukannya pada Papa? Atau _jangan-jangan_ paman ingin bunuh diri. ASTAGA BAGAIMANA INI, GE! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKU-…"

 _Pletak!_

" _y-_ YAK!"

Si tuan muda meringis kesakitan, berbanding terbalik dengan sang _bodyguard_ yang memasang wajah tidak peduli namun terus mengatakan "Diam dan hanya ikut denganku."

"Ikut denganmu? Kita mau kemana?"

"Pulau Jeju."

"Kemana?"

Pertanyaan keduanya diabaikan dan tanpa Luhan sadari mereka sudah berada di bandara hingga hanya mulut terbuka yang bisa ditunjukkan sebagai reaksinya " _astaga…_ LAOGE! KAU TIDAK BERNIAT MENJUAL DIRIKU PADA PENCULIK KAN?"

Yang dituduh tersenyum sarkas, menatap Luhan sedikit kesal lalu membanting pintu mobil untuk mengambil perlengkapan sang tuan muda di bagasi "Aku tidak percaya melakukan hal gila ini!"

 _BLAM!_

Buru-buru Luhan ikut membanting pintu untuk bertolak pinggang dan menginterograsi _bodyguard_ menyebalkan yang bekerja untuknya " _y-_ YAK JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Apa?"

"Kau berniat menjual aku ke penculik? Meminta tebusan pada ayahku? Aku benar kan?"

" _tsk…._ Orang gila mana yang mau membeli bocah sepertimu!"

" _Mwo?"_

"Cepat masuk, sebentar lagi pesawat kita _take off."_

"Tidak mau! Aku akan menghubungi Papa dan mengatakan kau menculikku!"

Luhan sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencari nomor sang papa namun sial _notifikasi fansite_ di ponselnya membuat kerja ponsel miliknya begitu lambat "Papa, mana papa…" katanya terus bergumam dan memekik "INI DIA!" saat mendapatkan nomor ayahnya.

Luhan bahkan berniat menekan tombol _call,_ sampai jarinya menjadi kelu saat Laogao mengatakan "Ya, terserahmu saja. Kau melewatkan kesempatan berlibur bersama EXO, _ani,_ Sehun maksudku."

Luhan terperangah, bibirnya membuka lebar hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot yang terdampar di bandara " _k-_ Kau bilang apa? Berlibur bersama siapa?"

Sibuk mendorong koper milik sang tuan muda, Laogao hanya membalas terlalu singkat dan terlalu malas untuk mengatakan "EXO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _whoa…Daebak!_ apa benar mereka ada disini?"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir dua jam, akhirnya sang tuan muda yang kini memakai kacamata hitam lengkap dengan _style super fashionnya_ tiba di sebuah hotel yang terletak di kawasan _strategis_ pulau yang dikenal dengan berbagai macam keindahannya.

Pantai yang begitu indah, bunyi ombak yang bersahutan dengan suara burung seolah mengajak kita bermain serta suara tawa dari berbagai pengunjung yang meletakkan " _status"_ mereka hanya untuk sekedar merelaksasikan pikiran dari penatnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani.

" _omo! Omo!_ Pria asing itu terlihat sangat tampan, tapi Sehunku jauh lebih tampan, _tentu saja."_ Katanya gila dibalas tatapan jengah dari Laogao "Lu kumohon, bersikaplah seperti tuan muda, jangan seperti maniak gila yang siap memperkosa Sehun!"

" _eyy…_ Aku bukan maniak." Katanya mengoreksi dengan wajah merona lalu berbisik mantap pada sang bodyguard "Aku _fanboy_ Sehun. _fan-boy."_

"Terserahmu saja tuan muda!"

"Kau mau kemana Ge?"

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuka kamar untukmu."

Layaknya wisatawan asing yang terpukau dengan keindahan pulau Jeju, Luhan mengabaikan kalimat _tunggu disini_ dan lebih memilih menyusuri betapa luas dan indah hotel yang sepertinya sering dikunjungi oleh beberapa artis dunia serta orang penting yang pastilah memegang peranan penting di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

Ikut menikmati kebebasan yang terlihat di masing-masing wajah pengunjung sampai dia menyadari bahwa kondisinya sama dengan kondisi pengunjung di hotel ini, _tenang dan bahagia._

Jujur hidup tanpa seorang teman adalah hal tersulit yang harus dia jalani hampir seumur hidup. Dia juga tidak tahu definisi tertawa dan menangis bersama teman seperti apa rasanya, karena selain Paman Kwangsoo, seluruh pengasuhnya serta Laogao yang baru lima tahun ini bekerja untuk ayahnya, Luhan nyaris tak memiliki teman untuk berinteraksi secara langsung.

" _haaah….."_

Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia adalah pemilik _fansite_ terbesar di Seoul dan Beijing, Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman yang mengerti kekurangan dan kelebihan dirinya. Karena mencoret kemungkinan definisi teman, pastilah anggota yang tergabung dalam _fansite SL7_ tidak bisa dikatakan teman "nyata" mengingat mereka semua berhubungan di dunia "maya".

Jadi jika Laogao membohonginya dengan mengatakan EXO dan Sehun ada di tempat yang sama dengannya, Luhan tidak peduli. Karena untuk saat ini dia sangat merasa senang dengan atau tanpa EXO di tempat yang begitu indah seperti Pulau Jeju.

" _yeah….._ Aku bebas."

Matanya terpejam erat menikmati angin yang berhembus, perlahan dia merentangkan tangan lalu tersenyum sangat cantik seolah menyadari bahwa selama dia hidup, ini adalah kali pertama dia pergi ke tempat hiburan tanpa pengawalan ketat dari _bodyguard_ yang selalu dipekerjakan sang ayah hanya untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap aman.

" _rrrhh….Sayang apa kau gila? Ini tempat umum!"_

" _Sebentar saja, tak ada yang mengenali kita sayang. Aku sudah tidak tahan."_

" _Oh,_ ayolah!"

Luhan menggeram kesal, tiba-tiba suara ombak yang begitu indah ternodai dengan percakapan mesum sepasang kekasih. Dan yang membuat Luhan semakin kesal adalah bahwa si pria yang memiliki suara _khas berat_ yang terdengar seksi mengatakan " _tidak tahan"_ pada kekasihnya.

" _disana sepi, aku ingin memakanmu sebentar, hmm?"_

"Apa dia seorang _Vampire?"_

Luhan kembali merutuk kesal, tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak namun gagal saat mendengar kekasih dari pria mesum itu terdengar mendesah di tempat umum dengan keadaan matahari terik seperti saat ini.

" _Sayang—ah~"_

"Mereka benar-benar….. _y-YAK!"_

Ya, si tuan muda sedang menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang suka berteriak, namun kali ini bukan tanpa alasan dia berteriak. Dia kesal, _sedikit iri mungkin._ Karena sesungguhnya, Luhan adalah _single_ selama dua puluh lima tahun yang selalu berada di lingkungan " _steril"_ bebas dari pasangan mesum yang selalu diceritakan ayahnya secara berlebihan.

"Ada apa?"

Yang memiliki suara berat bertanya santai hingga memancing emosi si tuan muda berada pada _level_ berikutnya, _nyaris tak bisa menahan diri_ untuk mengatakan "JIKA INGIN BERBUAT MESUM CARI TEMPAT LAIN DAN JANGAN-….. _huh?"_

Kebiasaan Luhan adalah berteriak dengan mata terpejam, jadi saat matanya terbuka dan berniat memberikan tatapan paling mematikan yang dia miliki, keadaan justru berbalik menyerangnya.

Saat ini bibirnya terkatup rapat, tangannya yang terkepal erat tiba-tiba lemas dengan wajah yang terbakar panas bukan karena matahari tapi karena malu saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, hal gila yang dia teriakkan, ternayata ditujukan oleh dua orang anggota EXO yang lebih dikenal dengan

" _Ka-…._ KAISOO?"

" _sial!_ Apa kubilang? Dia mengenali kita!"

Demi Tuhan, Luhan berani bersumpah pria yang sedang menggerutu marah di depannya adalah _Main Vocalist_ EXO, Do Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu kita pergi sayang!" dan pria lain yang dengan santai menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi adalah _Main Dancer_ sekaligus salah satu Visual dari EXO, _Kim Jongin._

"Astaga! Ini seperti mimpi, ini seperti…. _tapi ini bukan mimpi._ Yeah! Ini bukan mimpi." Luhan sengaja menampar kencang wajahnya untuk merasakan sakit, lalu benar dia kesakitan, pipinya juga terlihat merah tanda bahwa saat ini semuanya sangat nyata dan "INI BUKAN MIMPI!"

Luhan menjerit terlalu bahagia, membuat gerakan mengipas wajahnya untuk menyadari bahwa baru saja, kurang dari satu menit yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Main Vocal dan Main Dancer EXO yang ternyata adalah benar sepasang kekasih, catat! Kaisoo _too real_ dan mereka adalah sepasang KE-KA-SIH!

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa? Ya Tuhan, Laoge benar-benar membawaku pada EXO, _pada….._ SEHUN!"

Luhan menjerit lagi, kali ini tatapan pengunjung sinis, mereka menatap Luhan seolah dia seorang idiot gila yang baru menemukan hal menyenangkan. Dan seolah tak peduli pada seluruh tatapan pengunjung, Luhan lebih memilih memulai _hipotesa_ baru mengenai kemungkinan dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun adalah dengan mengikuti kemanapun Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi saat ini.

"Kai….Kyungsoo…EXO! Jika aku mengikuti mereka itu artinya…ITU ARTINYA AKU BISA MELIHAT SEHUN…. _SE-HUUUNNN!"_

Dan disinilah sang tuan muda, membuntuti kemanapun Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi, _ah,_ jangan tanya darimana dia bisa mengetahui dengan mudah kemana Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi mengingat statusnya adalah pemilik _fansite_ dengan hasil jepretan foto dan video yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya.

Itu artinya, Luhan adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh yang bisa mendapatkan berbagai akses bahkan akses _private_ sekalipun hanya untuk mengikuti kemana EXO pergi, _Sehun terutama._ Tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan akses _private_ yang dia miliki, _alasannya?_ Sederhana, dia hanya ingin bersaing sehat dengan _fansite_ lain dan menjadi penggemar yang tidak mencampuri urusan idola mereka terlalu jauh dan bersifat " _privacy."_

Ya, katakanlah dia beruntung bisa menebak dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berada, karena sejatinya kedua insan itu sedang saling "membutuhkan" jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya mereka akan berada di satu ruang tertutup namun bisa dilihat dari berbagai celah seperti yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini.

" _Whoa daebak,_ aku tidak percaya Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar sepasang kekasih, aku benar-benar bahagia!"

Saat ini si tuan muda sedang dalam mode _fanboy_ yang memekik heboh saat melihat _One True Pairing_ nya benar- _benar_ _real_ di dunia nyata. Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati waktu berdua mereka di hutan buatan yang berada di belakang hotel, terletak di dekat pantai dan sengaja dipesan khusus oleh sang visual, _Jongin._

"Kameraku, _ah…._ Laoge yang membawanya. Baiklah ponsel saja!"

Buru-buru Luhan merogoh ponselnya, membuat mode _silent_ dengan posisi kamera siap mengambil gambar "Seluruh Kaisoo Shipper di dunia pasti memekik heboh." Katanya terkikik geli dan tak lama

 _Klik…!_

Satu foto tersaji begitu sempurna di layar ponsel Luhan, foto dimana Kai tertawa seraya memangku kekasihnya terlihat seperti moment _pre-wedding_ yang tak sengaja Luhan di abadikan di ponselnya " _aigoo…_ Kalian manis sekali _."_ Ujarnya gemas lalu tak lama memekih heboh menyadari tubuh Kai kini condong ke depan, sementara Kyungsoo terlihat pasrah ketika wajah Kai semakin dekat, terlalu dekat, dan kini dua bibir mereka sedang melumat lembut, terlihat saling memakan namun dalam artian mereka terlihat sangat bergairah satu sama lain.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepanasan? _Ah,_ udaranya." Lagi-lagi Luhan membuat gerakan mengipas wajahnya, berharap sedikit merasa sejuk mengingat adegan Kai mencium Kyungsoo terlihat begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

" _ah….~"_

Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat, kepalanya mendongak pasrah sementara bibir panas Kai terlihat sedang menyesap, mengecup bahkan menghisap leher putih tanpa cela milik sang Main Vocalist " _daebak…"_

Tangan Luhan gemetar, namun seolah tak ingin melewatkan moment, dia merubah _mode_ video di ponselnya, berniat merekam _moment_ terlalu manis milik Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan koleksi pribadinya seorang diri.

" _Soo-yaa…_ " Luhan berujar gemas dengan tangan yang fokus merekam. Terlalu fokus sampai dia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Merekam dan mengambil gambar seseorang tanpa izin bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal."

" _omo!"_

Luhan terkejut, buru-buru dia menekan tombol stop di ponselnya. Wajahnya sudah keringat dingin mengutuk siapapun orang yang mengganggu kegiatan _fanboy-ing_ yang sedang dia lakukan untuk menceramahinya seolah dia orang suci sementara Luhan seorang pendosa.

"Terlebih jika gambar yang kau ambil adalah gambar seorang idola, tuntutannya bisa menjadi enam kali lipat lebih serius dari tuntutan normal."

 _DEG!_

Lima tahun dia menjadi seorang _fanboy,_ baru kali ini dia diceramahi mengenai pasal dan undang-undang. Sungguh rasanya dia ingin menjerit marah, namun lagi-lagi, _ya selalu,_ Luhan adalah orang bodoh dan terlalu polos yang selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama, selalu sama terkadang berputar-putar.

" _tidak mungkin!"_

Tubuhnya lemas, terlalu lemas hingga dia membiarkan ponselnya terjatuh ke timbunan pasir, kini mata Luhan juga membulat sempurna sementara jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pria yang menceramahinya adalah pria yang sama yang sudah begitu dia cintai selama lima tahun, _pujaan hatinya, hidupnya, idolanya….._

" _Se-…._ Sehun?"

Dan saat namanya disebut, sang Maknae sekaligus Visual utama di EXO itu tertawa seolah puas menggoda lalu tak lama tersenyum begitu tampan, menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya hingga membentuk mata bulan sabit yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat Luhan semakin tak bernyawa terlebih saat idolanya bersuara dan menyapa dirinya dengan sebutan.

"Halo, Tuan Sehun Stan!"

"Tuan apa?" Luhan mengulangi. Tangannya tak fokus mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh sementara Sehun mengulangi ucapannya "Tuan Sehun Stan yang tidak mengenali suara idolanya, itu kau kan? Luhan- _ssi!"_

Kini Luhan terduduk lemas, karena selama lima tahun menjadi seorang _fanboy,_ ini adalah pencapaian tertingginya sebagai seorang penggemar, dikenal oleh idolanya, diajak berbicara dan yang paling mengharukan adalah saat si idola menyebut namanya dengan lembut dan terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _Jantungku."_

Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bibirnya membuka lebar dengan mata yang terus berkedip nyaris tak peduli jika dirinya terlihat bodoh di depan Sehun.

"Kenapa jantungmu?"

"Mau meledak, rasanya terlalu sesak."

"Tidak suka bertemu denganku? Atau-…"

" _HEOL!_ BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK SUKA BERTEMU DENGANMU! BAGAIMANA BISA-…."

" _ssstt…."_

Sehun meminta Luhan untuk diam dan benar saja tak lama terdengar suara Kai yang berteriak "SIAPA DISANA?" membuatnya harus repot-repot menarik Luhan sementara dia berdiri untuk membalas teriakan _maknae_ kedua setelah dirinya "INI AKU JONG! TERUSKAN SAJA MEMAKAN KYUNGIE HYUNG!"

" _y-_ YAK OH SEHUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENGUNTIT AKU DAN KYUNGSOO."

Tertawa tak percaya, Sehun membalas "SAMPAI NANTI AKU MEMILIKI KEKASIH SENDIRI!"

" _ha ha ha…._ MUSTAHIL!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

Sementara dua pria tampan itu saling berteriak kekanakan dan melempar rasa kesal, maka Kyungsoo sebagai penengah terlihat jengah dan tak mau kalah berteriak "CEPAT PERGI ATAU KALIAN KELAPARAN SELAMA MASA LIBURAN KITA!"

" _o..ow.."_

Sehun bergerak cemas, Luhan bisa melihat betapa lucu ekspresi Sehun saat ini, idolanya sedang mengusap perutnya berulang kali sementara matanya menatap tak percaya pada ancaman salah satu Main Vocalistnya "hyuuuunggg~"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Buru-buru Sehun mengerling Luhan, memberi tanda agar mereka segera pergi sementara Kai berbisik dengan _gesture "_ Kau tahu kekasihku sangat mengerikan jika marah, cepat pergi!"

"Baiklah aku pergi! Lanjutkan saja percintaan panas kalian! _Bye bye!"_ katanya melambai dan tak lama dia menarik kencang lengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik " _argh!"_ sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo bersumpah baru saja melihat Sehun menggenggam tangan seseorang untuk kali pertama selama lima tahun mereka debut sebagai EXO.

" _hyung_ sayang….Kau lihat?"

Sama terperangahnya dengan sang kekasih, si pria mungil yang kerap disamakan dengan pinguin dan _pororo_ mengangguk polos untuk mengatakan "Sehun akan segera menjadi pria dewasa, _seutuhnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini ponselmu."

Saat ini sang idola dan penggemarnya tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari hotel. Keduanya belum memesan apapun mengingat saat ini banyak mata yang mulai melirik ke arah mereka seperti menyadari bahwa mereka sedang kedatangan _maknae_ dari _boyband_ besar sekelas EXO.

" _ah ya,_ terimakasih Sehun." katanya asal nyaris tak peduli dengan ponsel yang berisikan ribuan foto dan video yang berkaitan dengan pria tampan di depannya, _idolanya._

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak masalah untukmu?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan cemas, matanya menatap ke segala arah seolah takut seseorang akan menghampiri Sehun dan mulai berbuat gila pada idolanya "Kau berada di sebuah kafe terbuka seperti tempat ini, banyak pasang mata juga melihat. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Luhan, tapi saat _gesture_ wajah Luhan menunjukkan dia cemas, Sehun justru dibuat tertawa dengan wajah tulusnya untuk mengatakan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Entah mengapa rasanya berbicara dengan Luhan bukan seperti berbicara dengan penggemarnya. Karena yang sering terjadi, jika Sehun bertemu dengan penggemarnya, dia akan dibombardir dengan seluruh pertanyaan _apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa alamat e-mail? Atau berapa nomor ponselmu?_ Sebenarnya penggemar yang normal adalah penggemar yang terus menerus menanyakan hal mengganggu seperti itu.

Bukan seperti Luhan, karena daripada memberi pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu _privacy,_ Luhan lebih terlihat cemas dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena posisi mereka sedang berada di tempat umum tanpa pengawalan dari siapapun.

"Aku yakin, lagipula mereka _staff_ managementku."

" _huh?"_

Sehun mengerling nyaris semua meja yang berdekatan dengan mereka, menyapa satu persatu _stylist, makeup artist_ sampai _crew dance_ hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Luhan kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja "Kau lihat, semua orang yang berada di kafe ini rata-rata adalah _staff_ agensiku. Jadi daripada memperhatikan diriku, aku bertaruh mereka lebih tertarik dan memperhatikan padamu."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

Sehun terkekeh, dia sedikit membusungkan dadanya untuk mendekati Luhan. Dan sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang menggoda seluruh _staff_ nya, Sehun sengaja berbisik dan memberitahu Luhan hal yang membuat semua orang begitu penasaran pada kehidupannya "Mereka selalu penasaran pada setiap orang asing yang datang berdua denganku ke suatu tempat. Entah itu _café, restaurant_ atau bioskop sekalipun pasti mereka akan mencari tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seluruh _member EXO,_ seluruh _staff,_ dan seluruh orang terdekatku, mereka begitu penasaran dan selalu bertaruh dengan siapa hatiku berlabuh pada akhirnya."

" _he he he…."_ Luhan tertawa canggung, buru-buru dia mencari topik lain mengingat hatinya belum siap jika tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik bahwa sebenarnya dia memilik kekasih, _hell,_ Luhan sedang menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Sehun, jadi dia tidak ingin merusak waktu berharga ini dengan topik sensitif seperti _pasangan hidup, cinta_ atau _kekasih sekalipun._

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

Tak berfikir lama, Sehun menjawab "Americano."

" _ah,_ aku lupa. Siang itu kau juga membeli _americano."_

"Sebenarnya itu untuk hyungku. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai _americano."_

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan _americano_ lagi? Aku bisa membelikan yang lain untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin Americano."

"Baiklah."

Sehun sedikit kecewa lalu memaksakan diri bertanya "Kau tidak tanya kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku memesan Americano?"

"Baiklah, kenapa kau memesan Americano?"

Kali ini dia tertawa seperti bocah untuk menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan Luhan "Karena aku menyukaimu?"

"Kau apa?"

" _mmmhh…_ Aku selalu menerima hadiah dari _fansite_ milikmu. Dan jujur semua yang kau kirimkan untukku, _aku menyukainya."_

" _omo!_ Kau tahu aku pemilik _fansite?"_

Sehun sengaja menunjukkan _cartier_ terbaru yang Luhan kirimkan untuknya, membuat si pemilik _fansite_ menatap takjub sementara sang idola mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan mengatakan " _SL7,_ gabungan nama Sehun, Luhan serta angka favoritmu. Benar?"

Kini wajah sang masternim berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya, kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan nama _fansite_ miliknya lima tahun lalu adalah agar setidaknya Sehun dapat mengingatnya dengan mudah.

Namun diluar dugaan, bukan hanya mengingat nama _fansite_ miliknya, Sehun juga menjabarkan arti nama dari _SL7,_ sungguh Luhan sangat beberapa kali dia berfikir untuk berhenti dan menjalani hidup normalnya saja.

Tapi kemudian hari ini terjadi, hari dimana Sehun benar-benar menguatkan dirinya bahwa menjadi seorang penggemar tidak dibutuhkan banyak hal kecuali satu, _keyakinan._ Selama kau memiliki keyakinan maka berhenti dan meninggalkan idolamu tidak akan pernah terbersit sedikitpun di benakmu.

Luhan menyadarinya dan bersumpah bahwa sampai nanti warna rambutnya memutih dia tetap akan mengidolakan Sehun dan menjadi bagian dari EXO-L. Lagipula berbicara degan Sehun hampir dua puluh menit ini menyadarkan Luhan bahwa seorang idola juga memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengingat, menghargai dan mencintai penggemarnya.

Membuat Luhan terus menatap takjub sementara Sehun terus berbicaratentang bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali "Jadi dengan kata lain, aku menyukai cara kali pertama kita bertemu, di café, _americano,_ dan Sehun Stan." Katanya tertawa, Luhan juga mau tak mau tertawa walau akhirnya dia mencibir sebagai pembelaan diri.

"Itu bukan pertemuan pertama kita."

" _yeah,_ untukmu itu bukan yang pertama, tapi untukku? Itu yang pertama dan begitu berkesan."

" _ya, ya,_ terserahmu saja. Aku akan memesan _americano_ lebih dulu."

Masih tertawa, Sehun mengangkat dua ibu jarinya lalu mengatakan "Baiklah, aku menunggu." Dengan mata yang masih betah menatap si pria cantik yang semakin dilihat akan semakin cantik dan sangat menggemaskan.

 _Ddrrt…drrtt.._

Tak sengaja ponsel Luhan bergetar, lagi-lagi _notifikasi_ masuk yang bertuliskan ucapan terimakasih dari anggotanya " _Lugeeeeee, terimakasih. Album EXO ku sudah mendarat dengan baik di rumah. Dan kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan PC Sehun dan Kyungsoo, arrhhhh senang sekali . Setelah ini aku berjanji akan rajin belajar. Kamsahamnida masternim ^^"_

Namun yang membedakan hari ini adalah pesan-pesan tersebut tak sengaja dibaca langsung oleh sang idola. Sehun bahkan sengaja memutar ponsel Luhan ke arahnya agar semua _notifikasi_ di ponsel si " _masternim"_ terbaca olehnya.

" _whoa,_ sepertinya dia benar-benar seorang _masternim."_ Sang idola tersenyum seraya menikmati semua _notifikasi_ yang rata-rata berisi ucapan terimakasih pada si pemilik _fansite "_ Kau pasti orang yang sangat baik, Lu."

Memanggil nama kecil Luhan saja sudah membuat hatinya berdebar hebat, Sehun juga tersenyum tanpa alasan hingga tatapan dari beberapa _staffnya_ seolah bertanya "Apa dia orangnya?" yang dibalas dengusan kecil dari Sehun " _ssst!_ Cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku Noona!"

" _tsk!_ Bocah!"

 _Drrtt…drrtt…_

Kali ini panggilan masuk tertera di layar ponsel Luhan, membuat perhatian Sehun lagi-lagi ada pada seseorang dengan nama kontak _paman cerewet,_ yang menandakan bahwa siapapun yang menghubungi si pemilik ponsel pastilah orang yang begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

 _Drrt…drrtt…_

 _Tuan muda cepat hubungi aku, aku khawatir!_

Begitulah notifikasi baru yang tak sengaja dibaca Sehun di ponsel penggemarnya. Membuat sedikit tawa terlihat di wajah tampannya dengan mata yang menatap takjub seakan tak percaya bahwa dia memiliki penggemar yang _notabene_ nya adalah seorang tuan muda namun rela berdesakan, berdiri dan mengantri hanya untuk mengikuti apapun dan kemanapun dia pergi.

" _whoa,_ Kau benar-benar seorang tuan muda yang tangguh, _hmmh?"_ katanya kagum dan berniat membalik ponsel Luhan.

 _Well,_ Sehun sudah cukup sadar bahwa membaca pesan seseorang tanpa izin adalah sebuah kejahatan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membalik ponsel Luhan agar _notifikasi_ tak lagi terbaca dan hanya menunggu Luhan datang membawa _americano_ yang sedang dibelinya.

" _huh?_ Apa ini?"

Mungkin Sehun hanya akan membalik ponsel Luhan sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat _walpaper_ dari si penggemar. Gerakannya terhenti, hatinya menjadi hangat saat melihat _walpaper_ dengan wajahnya terpasang di ponsel si pemilik _fansite._

Tapi yang membuat Sehun tersentuh adalah gambar dari foto yang terpasang bukanlah dirinya dalam keadaan yang terbaik, bukan di atas panggung, _photoshoot,_ atau bahkan saat dirinya terlihat tampan ketika menghadiri sebuah acara. _Bukan, bukan itu yang digunakan Luhan._

"Darimana kau mendapatkan gambar ini?"

Kiranya itu adalah foto lima tahun yang lalu, foto saat EXO memulai debut mereka bersama sebagai sebuah tim. Foto yang menunjukkan betapa tidak berharganya seorang Oh Sehun ketika kali pertama debut. Air mata, tangisan, serta wajah pucat yang mendominasi seolah mewakili betapa sulitnya dia untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini.

Usianya sekitar tujuh belas tahun saat itu, terlalu banyak tekanan, terlalu banyak caci maki dan terlalu banyak dibandingkan dengan grup senior saat itu, Sehun lemah dan ingin menangis, tapi peraturan menuliskan bahwa peraturan menjadi seorang idola, suka atau tidak, kau harus tersenyum di setiap kondisi tanpa terkecuali.

Dan saat itu Sehun sedang mengalami beban mental yang begitu berat, dia duduk seorang diri di koridor panggung KBS, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana lalu terisak seorang diri. Sungguh, menjadi idola diluar dari rencana hidupnya, tapi seseorang menariknya kuat ke dunia hiburan lalu disinilah Sehun, menitikan air mata saat mengingat masa sulitnya lima tahun lalu.

Terlebih ketika dia membaca sebuah tulisan yang sengaja dituliskan Luhan tepat di bawah fotonya, tulisan yang berisi

 _ **Sehunna, no matter what**_

 _ **I will never let you fall**_

 _ **I'll stand up with you forever**_

 _ **I'm here and I will always be here,**_

 _ **For you…**_

 _ **I promise.**_

Membuat air matanya menetes, begitu terharu dan bersyukur karena dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya, yang selalu mendukungnya dari masa terpuruknya dan tetap bertahan saat Sehun sampai pada tujuannya.

" _Gomawo,_ Lu." ujarnya tersenyum tulus sampai suara si pemilik ponsel terdengar memanggil namanya "Sehun?"

Buru-buru Sehun memalingkan wajah, menghapus cepat air matanya lalu menatap Luhan, _tersenyum_ dan terlihat tulus menatapnya

"Hay Lu."

"Ini _americano_ milikmu." Katanya menyerahkan minuman Sehun untuk bertanya "Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih?"

Sehun tertawa kecil seraya menyesap kopinya, membenarkan ucapan seseorang mengenai fakta bahwa penggemar akan bisa melihat sudut paling kecil yang berusaha kau sembunyikan pada dunia, _intinya,_ kau bisa menipu dunia dengan senyummu, tapi menipu penggemar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan? _Kiranya butuh lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk melakukannya, menipu orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu._

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _mmhh…_ Baiklah."

Keduanya kini menyesap _americano_ mereka dalam diam, tak ada yang berbicara sampai suara getaran ponsel Luhan terus menganggu hingga terpaksa dia memasang _mode silent_ agar suaranya tak mengganggu _moment_ bahagianya bersama Sehun.

"Ponselmu terus bergetar."

Tersenyum kikuk, Luhan menjawab seraya menyesap americano miliknya "Ya, begitulah."

"Dan sepertinya kau harus segera membalas pesan dari paman cerewet."

" _ah,_ kau membaca _notifikasinya_ ya?"

" _mmhh…_ Mianhae."

"Tidak apa, paman cerewet itu adalah pengasuhku sejak kecil, dia temanku."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

Lagi-lagi keduanya diam, Luhan sudah tidak berminat sama sekali pada ponselnya, yang dia lakukan hanya menyesap _americano,_ lalu mencuri pandang Sehun, lalu menyesap lagi, dan menatap lagi, terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suara "Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan, menekan tombol _home_ hingga terlihat _walpaper_ yang terpasang di ponsel sang tuan muda saat ini "Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

Luhan tertegun sesaat, sungguh, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sehun adalah seorang pria yang begitu _detail,_ membuatnya sedikit gugup namun tak bisa menyembunyikan seutas senyum bahagia seolah mengenang hal baik yang terjadi padanya.

"Foto ini adalah alasan aku mendirikan _fansite_ khusus untuk mendukung dirimu, _sepenuhnya mendukung segala keputusanmu."_

" _huh?"_

" _mmmhh…."_ Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berbicara untuk menjelaskan "Saat itu aku baru menetap di Seoul selama enam bulan. Tak banyak yang terjadi, yang pasti aku masih dalam masa adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, aku masih kesal karena keluargaku pindah dari Beijing, aku marah karena tidak memiliki teman dan tiba-tiba EXO debut."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Sangat berhubungan! Karena saat pertama kali melihat kalian aku begitu bersemangat. Aku mulai membeli _album,_ menonton secara langsung, mengikuti _fansign_ yang diadakan dan terus berulang sampai hari itu tiba." Ujarnya seranya mengenang lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu namun tersirat rasa bangga di dalamnya "Hari dimana aku melihatmu menangis seorang diri di belakang panggung."

"Kau pasti menganggapku kekanakan."

"Tidak sama sekali, aku melihatmu sedang berjuang saat itu."

"Berjuang?"

" _hmmh…_ Aku tahu kalian memikul beban yang terlalu berat sebagai _boyband_ pendatang baru. Kau menangis karena kau kuat bukan karena kau lemah. Kau tahu? Aku seperti melihat remaja tujuh belas tahun yang bertekad mengalahkan dunia saat itu."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Tentu saja benar! Karena malam dimana aku melihatmu menangis saat itu menjadi malam dimana aku juga membuat janji untuk melindungi tekad dan mimpimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak menangis, tidak merasa terbebani, tidak merasa terluka, aku bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkanmu jatuh, aku memiliki mimpi agar kau selalu merasa dicintai, aku akan melakukan apapun agar tidak perlu lagi melihatmu menangis seorang diri, itu janjiku dan terbentuklah SL7."

Sehun terdiam, memperhatikan Luhan cukup lama sampai tak sadar, lagi-lagi air matanya menetes, dia tidak pernah begitu sensitif pada suatu hal, tapi Luhan? Pria cantik didepannya berhasil menunjukkan sisi lain dari Sehun yang tidak diketahui bahkan oleh Sehun sekalipun.

"Jangan menangis."

Awalnya Luhan ragu, tapi saat air mata jatuh begitu cepat dari kelopak mata Sehun nalurinya bekerja secara _refleks_ untuk menghapusnya. Tangan mungilnya membuat gerakan menghapus air mata Sehun sementara sang idola memejamkan mata menikmati bagaimana tangan mungil ini bisa membuat hatinya berdebar begitu kencang.

"Gomawo Lu."

"Tidak perlu, tugas seorang penggemar adalah melindungi idolanya. Lagipula aku takut ini menjadi tahun terakhirku bisa melindungimu, jadi jangan menangis Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menatap sendu sang idola untuk mengatakan "Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ayahku bekerja di Seoul, bulan depan mungkin aku akan kembali ke tanah kelahiranku, _Beijing."_

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, berusaha untuk memberi semangat pada Sehun walau nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, apapun dan berapapun jarak yang akan memisahkan, aku akan tetap menjadi penggemar nomor satumu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun masih tak bergeming, matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan seolah tak percaya akan berpisah dari malaikat di depannya hanya dalam hitungan hari "Jangan pergi."

" _huh?"_

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, jadi jangan pergi."

"Sehun….."

"Aku bilang jangan pergi."

Bohong jika hati Luhan tidak berdebar hebat, bohong jika tubuhnya tidak lemas bahagia, bohong jika wajahnya tidak merasa panas karena baru saja, pria yang sudah dikaguminya selama lima tahun mengatakan menyukai dirinya.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Meskipun definisi rasa suka mereka akan berbeda, Luhan tidak peduli, yang jelas dia sedang melihat Sehun yang begitu _posesif_ tengah memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Bisa saja Luhan mengatakan _baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi._ Tapi kemudian wajah ayah tercintanya menghantui hingga hanya senyum lirih yang bisa dia tunjukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku sangat posesif dan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Jadi aku rasa aku harus tetap pergi."

"Meskipun aku mencoba berbicara dengan ayahmu?"

" _tidaktidak…_ Tidak perlu Sehun, kau tidak perlu sejauh itu."

Sehun mendorong kursinya, berjalan memutari meja untuk membungkuk tepat di belakang Luhan, _berbisik terlalu intim "_ Tapi aku mau melakukannya sejauh itu. Sepulangnya kita dari Pulau Jeju, aku akan membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu. Jadi tunggu aku datang ke rumahmu."

"Sehun…"

"Untuk malam ini aku akan menjemputmu di depan kamarmu."

"Kita akan pergi?"

" _yep!_ Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, lebih dalam dan lebih banyak."

Luhan terkekeh, walau suara jantungnya kini tengah bergemuruh hebat, dia tetap tertawa untuk bergumam "Terdengar seperti kencan untukku."

Tak mau kalah, Sehun bahkan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan "Kau benar, aku sedang memintamu untuk berkencan denganku."

 _Apa dia bilang? Kencan?"_

Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, membiarkan Sehun mengatakan hal gila yang terdengar sangat gila untuknya sampai lagi-lagi suara beratnya terdengar begitu seksi saat mengatakan "Sampai bertemu nanti malam, _Luhan."_

Dia bahkan mencium sayang pucuk kepala Luhan, meninggalkan si penggemar dalam keadaan setengah sadar, wajah merah padam, jantung berdebar kencang hingga tak lama sang tuan muda memekik, _terlalu kencang._

"YA TUHAN! SETELAH DUA PULUH LIMATAHUN HIDUPKU, AKHIRNYA AKU BERKENCAN—DENGAN IDOLAKU, OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued.._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ga jadi 2shoot, bisanya 3 wkwkwkwk_

 _._

 _Salahin gue yang ga bisa bikin cerita pendek :"" maunya panjang2 mulu, bisa aja gue cut sana sini, tapi ada aja yg kurang buat gue, gapuas gtu jadinya wkkwkw, jadi daripada nunggu lama juga yekan, part 2 nya udh di publish, last partnya menyusul_

 _,_

 _Happy readings._

 _._

 _Doain biar JTV bisa up minggu ini juga :) kalo ga bisa yang pokonya scepetnya, ditunggu aja :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous**_

 _"Untuk malam ini aku akan menjemputmu di depan kamarmu."_

 _"Kita akan pergi?"_

 _"_ _yep!_ _Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, lebih dalam dan lebih banyak."_

 _Luhan terkekeh, walau suara jantungnya kini tengah bergemuruh hebat, dia tetap tertawa untuk bergumam "Terdengar seperti kencan untukku."_

 _Tak mau kalah, Sehun bahkan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan "Kau benar, aku sedang memintamu untuk berkencan denganku."_

 _Apa dia bilang? Kencan?"_

 _Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, membiarkan Sehun mengatakan hal gila yang terdengar sangat gila untuknya sampai lagi-lagi suara beratnya terdengar begitu seksi saat mengatakan "Sampai bertemu nanti malam,_ _Luhan."_

 _Dia bahkan mencium sayang pucuk kepala Luhan, meninggalkan si penggemar dalam keadaan setengah sadar, wajah merah padam, jantung berdebar kencang hingga tak lama sang tuan muda memekik,_ _terlalu kencang._

 _"YA TUHAN! SETELAH DUA PULUH LIMATAHUN HIDUPKU, AKHIRNYA AKU BERKENCAN—DENGAN IDOLAKU, OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From Idol to Lover**

 **.**

Our beloved **HUNHAN** and EXO members

 **.**

 **3/3**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

"Ge! Bagaimana? Apa pakaian ini cocok untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak."

" _Ish!_ Lalu apa yang harus aku kenakan?"

Melihat bagaimana interaksi _bodyguard_ dan sang majikan yang terbilang _kolot_ dan berlarut sudah pastilah menimbulkan decak kesal bagi setiap yang melihatnya. Beruntung mereka hanya berdua di kamar hotel VIP yang sengaja dipesan oleh si _bodyguard,_ jika tidak pastilah dia sudah terkena marah semua orang mengingat si tuan muda begitu pintar memikat hati orang lain sekalipun mereka adalah orang asing.

"Pakai selimut kotor saja, cocok untukmu!"

"LAOGE!"

Dan saat si tuan muda berteriak marah barulah Laogao menyadari jika dirinya keterlaluan. Terbilang sudah hampir dua jam Luhan bertanya mana pakaian yang cocok dia gunakan untuk kencan bersama Sehun namun hanya kalimat _tidak_ yang dia keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Coba aku lihat." Katanya melihat beberapa pasang kemeja resmi yang sengaja dibawakan Kwangsoo untuk Luhan, memilih dengan teliti lalu mulai menilai, menimbang mana yang cocok untuk Luhan sampai matanya tertarik pada _blazer_ warna silver yang selalu digunakan sang tuan muda untuk makan malam bersama duta besar dan tamu ayahnya yang lain.

"Itu saja."

Luhan menimbang lalu memastikan "Apa benar cocok untukku?"

"Kau selalu terlihat sempurna memakai _blazer_ buatan _designer_ Paris favorit ibumu."

Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya lalu bergumam "Kau benar, Lumayan untukku."

"Jangan lupa memberiku bonus akhir bulan."

Si tuan muda mencibir kesal lalu mulai memakai pakaian _date_ yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi bersama Sehun malam ini "Jika malam ini berjalan lancar aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Bonus."

" _yeah!"_

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

"Astaga Ge!"

Keduanya terdiam saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu hotel, saling menatap bertanya sampai Luhan kembali bereaksi dan itu sangat berlebihan. Dia membuang _blazer_ yang akan dikenakan lalu mulai mengipas kasar wajahnya "Astaga Ge! Itu pasti Sehun, _omo omo!_ Bagaimana ini aku belum siap!"

"Yasudah biarkan saja!"

" _ish!_ Cepat buka pintunya."

"Aku sibuk."

"Astaga Laogao! Buka pintu atau urusan kita menjadi panjang!"

Katakanlah kekuatan Luhan ada di caranya mengancam, karena setiap kali mata rusanya mendelik tajam, bibirnya mengerucut kesal, maka menolak adalah bencana besar karena setelahnya kau pasti akan berhadapan dengan ayah si tuan muda "Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti mengancam!"

Dan lihatlah, si pria berbadan besar itu kini berjalan meninggalkan kamar, walau menggerutu setidaknya dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan si tuan muda. Mencoba untuk tidak menggerutu walau seluruh hatinya sudah dipenuhi rasa dongkol ingin mencaci si tuan muda.

 _Klik_

Dengan malas Lao Gao membuka pintu, tidak menampilkan satu senyum pun untuk menyambut sang Maknae EXO yang penampilannya sudah mengalahkan seluruh artis di seluruh dunia bahkan artis Hollywood sekalipun.

"Selamat malam, aku ingin menjemput Luhan."

Suara berat si Maknae terdengar, membuat Laogao mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dari satu sampai seratus, pria di depannya memiliki nilai 99 terlihat dari caranya berpakaian dan caranya menyapa benar-benar terlihat sangat keren.

 _Sial! Dia benar-benar tampan. Pantas tuan muda seperti cacing kepanasan mengidolakan bocah ini_

Tanpa sadar, bodyguard yang sudah bekerja untuk Luhan selama lima tahun terlihat sibuk mengagumi Sehun sementara sang idola hanya terus tersenyum seolah tak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada _bodyguard_ dari penggemar spesialnya.

" _Umm_ , apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Luhan?"

 _Lihat tubuhnya begitu sempurna, tinggi dan atletis, pantas saja Tuan muda bersikeras ingin menumbuhkan otot, idolanya bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk disandingkan dengan model atau atlet sekalipun. Pilihanmu tepat tuan muda._

"Paman..."

 _Dan sial, dia begitu harum, cacat di pipinya hanya membuat idola tuan muda berkali-kali lebih tampan dan...seksi_

"PAMAN!"

" _huh?"_

Barulah saat si idola berteriak, Laogao mendapatkan kembali sadarnya, dia bahkan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu dahinya mengerut kesal mengingat si idola baru saja memanggil paman padanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil paman?"

"Anda tentu saja."

" _Whoa…"_

Laogao mengusak kasar tengkuknya lalu semakin tertawa kesal saat Sehun bertanya "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan paman Laogao?"

"YAK! Setua apa aku dimatamu?"

"Seusia pamanku." Katanya polos dibalas seringai keji dari sang bodyguard " _Daebak!_ Satu Luhan saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala lalu aku harus menghadapi bocah sepertimu?"

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang paman panggil bocah?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PAMAN!"

"Baiklah, Tuan."

" _Astaga!"_

"Aku salah lagi?"

Perdebatan konyol si idola dan si bodyguard di depan pintu bisa saja berlanjut, beruntung Luhan segera keluar dari kamar lalu mulai berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menarik lengan dari pria gempal yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak olehnya

"Ge! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Sehun hanya berdiri di luar? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenal dan mengganggunya? _Ish!"_

Dia memukul lengan Laogao, lalu tanpa sadar menarik lengan Sehun dan membawanya masuk.

Situasi canggung pun tak terelakan mengingat Luhan baru saja melakukan hal konyol menjurus kurang ajar karena menyentuh sang idola tanpa izin lebih dulu.

"Hay Sehun." Katanya berusaha menyapa namun dibalas tatapan kosong oleh pria super tampan didepannya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun masih terdiam, dia tak berkedip menatap bagaimana Luhan dan seluruh kecantikannya seolah menyerap energi yang dimiliki tubuhnya. Dia terhipnotis dan Sehun tahu dia kini terlihat sangat konyol mengingat tak satupun ucapan Luhan bisa dibalasnya.

 _Sial, apa benar dia seorang pria? Kenapa...astaga, kenapa cantik sekali!_

Sehun masih terhipnotis, sementara Luhan menjadi gugup. Pikirnya Sehun tidak menyukai bagaimana dia berpakaian malam ini. Membuatnya salah tingkah lalu mengoreksi dirinya sekali lagi.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Luhan bertanya memastikan, dia juga terlihat sangat panik, terlihat dari gerakannya membuka kancing blazer silvernya berniat untuk membukanya jika Sehun tidak suka "Kau tidak menyukainya atau-..."

"Cantik."

" _Nde?"_

Sehun mengerjap takjub beberapa kali. Kemudian matanya fokus pada bibir pink Luhan yang terlihat manis sedang mengerucut seksi lalu beralih pada dua mata cantik Luhan yang kini melihat bingung seolah memastikan kearahnya.

"Sempurna, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

 _Mati kau Oh Sehun, Tuan muda tidak pernah suka dipanggil cantik. Kkk~_

Laogao seolah menahan tawa, bersiap untuk mendengar teriakan Luhan yang kini bertanya memastikan lagi pada si idola.

"Cantik?"

Tanpa ragu senyum mematikan Sehun terlihat, Laogao dengan jelas bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Luhan lalu tanpa sadar si tuan muda justru memberi respon "Benarkah?" dengan wajah super merona dari pernyataan mematikan yang tidak pernah disukainya seumur hidup.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau cantik."

"Ge, kau dengar? Aku cantik."

Laogao nyaris menjerit kesal karena daripada marah, tuan mudanya seperti remaja gila yang dibalas cintanya ketika Sehun mengatakan cantik, berbeda saat dirinya dan Paman Kwangsoo yang memanggilnya cantik.

Karena selain kemurkaan sang tuan besar, mereka juga harus merasakan potongan gaji dalam jumlah fantastis hanya karena mulut mereka mengeluarkan kalimat mematikan seperti " _cantik"_ pada si tuan muda

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar aku akan mengambil ponselku."

Luhan berlari ke kamar, meninggalkan Sehun dan Laogao yang kini saling menatap canggung tanpa berniat menyembunyikan rasa tak suka yang keduanya rasakan.

" _Well,_ aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali."

"Apa?"

Yang berusia lebih tua kembali mendengus, dia sengaja berjinjit di telinga si idola lalu berbisik terdengar seperti ayah Luhan "Kembalikan tuan muda tepat waktu tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Kau dengar?"

"Kekurangan satu apapun?" Sehun membalasnya polos dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari pria yang memiliki janggut di wajahnya " _Well,_ Tuan mudaku masih sangat polos, hanya jaga kepolosannya, jaga dengan utuh tanpa kekurangan satu apapun."

Sehun tertawa, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan _bodyguard_ Luhan untuk membalas "Aku juga masih polos, jadi tenang saja aku tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar."

"Bagus."

"Tapi tergantung situasi."

" _huh?"_

Sehun tersenyum menggoda lalu berganti berbisik pada sang _bodyguard_ "Aku juga ingin menguji sampai mana batas kekuatanku sebagai pria bisa menahan godaan dari pria cantik seperti tuan mudamu. Kau tahu kan paman? Tuan mudamu sangat manis dan menggairahkan."

" _brengsek!_ APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIAL-…."

" _yang benar saja Ge?_ Kau berteriak lagi?"

Beruntung Luhan kembali datang tepat waktu, karena jika tidak bisa dipastikan Sehun dan Laogao benar-benar akan saling menyindir dengan cara masing-masing. Dan jangan sebut dirinya si tuan muda jika tidak bisa menghentikan racauan gila dari _bodyguard_ gempal kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan bocah didepanku."

"Maaf tapi aku penasaran, siapa yang kau panggil bocah sedari tadi?"

" _sshh…_ Kau tentu saja! Pikirmu hanya di grup kesayanganmu kau seorang bocah?"

"Mungkin, tapi saat bersama kalian, aku rasa aku tahu siapa bocahnya, _tidak,_ bukan bocah tapi pria cantik yang menggemaskan."

Diam-diam Sehun melirik Luhan, dan lagi-lagi pula terlihat rona merah di wajah Luhan. Dan saat si tuan muda menunduk malu, Laogao terkekeh gemas lalu mengatakan dengan bangga " _ssh…._ Kau tertipu karena wajah tuan mudaku memang masih bocah! Tapi apa kau tahu-…."

" _Ge…"_

Luhan memperingatkan, namun salahkan mulut besar Laogao yang terus meracau dan tanpa sadar mengatakan "Jika usia tuan muda empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

" _Mwo?_ Empat tahun lebih tua dariku?"

Tatapan kesal Luhan, reaksi terkejut Sehun, semuanya menjadi lengkap untuk mimpi buruk Laogao. Sang _bodyguard_ kemudian tertawa canggung seraya menatap menyesal pada Luhan " _he he he…._ Aku kelepasan."

" _Whoa…."_

Demi Tuhan, jika tidak ada Sehun dikamarnya saat ini, sudah dipastikan semua barang hancur berantakan, _alasannya?_ Simpel, karena pastilah Luhan sudah melempar seluruh barang termasuk alat _makeupnya_ untuk memberi pelajaran pada si mulut besar setelah Paman Kwangsoo.

"Urusan kita benar-benar menjadi panjang Lao-Ge…."

 _Sudahlah, Laogao pasrah. Lagipula Luhan sudah mendesis marah._ Mau bersembunyi dimanapun Luhan pasti menemukannya. Jadilah dia membungkuk pada Sehun lalu berjalan membukakan pintu untuk kedua pria yang tampaknya dipenuhi cinta di mata mereka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang tuan muda, Oh Sehun- _ssi._ Aku menunggumu pulang, jangan terlalu larut."

Mengabaikan hawa mematikan yang diberikan Luhan pada Laogao, Sehun tersenyum. Dia kemudian menawarkan lengannya untuk Luhan seraya mengatakan "Siap bersenang-senang tuan muda?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menyambut lengan Sehun "Ya, kelihatannya begitu."

Keduanya pun kompak meninggalkan kamar hotel sampai terdengar suara pintu ditutup paksa oleh si _bodyguard._

" _Aku benar-benar akan memberi pelajaran padanya."_

"Jadi usiamu benar-benar empat tahun di atasku?"

Luhan salah tingkah, dia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya lalu membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun "Ya begitulah, April, Empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Kita lahir di bulan yang sama?" Sehun bertanya antusias dibalas lagi anggukan canggung dari Luhan "Ya, aku juga April, tanggal 20. Tapi kau tidak perlu bersemangat seperti itu Sehun."

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat, aku merasa senang walau masih tak percaya usiamu sama dengan Kris dan Xiumin hyung."

" _he he he…._ Banyak yang bilang wajahku memang seperti bocah."

"Benar! Bocah menggemaskan untukku."

Luhan tertawa dipaksakan sementara diam-diam dia mengumpat " _Laoge kau benar-benar dalam masalah."_

"Omong-omong kau terlihat dekat dengan _bodyguardmu."_

" _huh?"_

"Ya, walau kau terus berteriak tapi aku melihat kedekatan kalian benar-benar membuat iri. Maksudku, aku juga memiliki _bodyguard,_ tapi hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sebatas artis dan _bodyguard._ Jadi melihatmu dan Laogao hyung aku rasa kalian benar-benar dekat."

Luhan mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Sehun, tanpa sadar dia juga melirik idolanya yang begitu tampan untuk tersenyum seraya mengatakan "Karena hanya Laoge dan paman Kwangsoo teman dalam hidupku."

"Kau tidak memiliki teman dalam arti sebenarnya?"

Tanpa sadar pertanyaan Sehun membuat raut sendu di wajah Luhan, namun seperti tak ingin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus berteman denganku. Setengah dari mereka hanya memanfaatkan status sosialku, yang lainnya mereka sangat membenciku entah karena alasan apa."

Keduanya kini masuk ke dalam _lift,_ Sehun menekan tombol empat puluh lima tempat acara amal diselenggarakan sementara Luhan terpaksa diam karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada idolanya.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat Sehun melunturkan pertahanan Luhan, dia pun menoleh lalu tanpa sengaja sorot lembut mata Sehun seolah menyeretnya jatuh kedalam lingkaran hangat tiap kali mereka bertatapan "Apa?" ujarnya memastikan dibalas senyum oleh si idola.

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpa teman?"

" _Well,_ terimakasih untukmu karena aku memiliki banyak teman disini." Katanya mengeluarkan ponsel dalam saku lalu menunjukkan ratusan notifikasi yang kini masuk kedalam ponselnya "Walau kami tidak pernah bertatapan langsung, tapi Sehun stan adalah yang terbaik! Mereka benar-benar membuatku hidup."

Sehun terkekeh, dia sengaja mendekati Luhan lalu melihat ratusan _notifikasi_ tanpa henti yang memang sedang masuk ke dalam ponsel Luhan "Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sehun stan jika mereka berkumpul."

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa lalu memberitahu si idola "Banyak! Kami melakukan banyak hal terutama di bulan April."

"Kau selalu terlibat?"

Dengan bangga Luhan mengatakan "Selama lima tahun aku tidak pernah melewatkan bulan April dan selalu merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama Sehun stan yang lain."

"Benarkah?"

" _Yap!"_

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ya karena aku mengidolakanmu, _bukan,_ karena aku mencintaimu lebih tepatnya."

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan Luhan, pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan tanpa sadar Sehun masih merasakan rasa cinta yang begitu tulus dari ucapan Luhan. Jujur dia sering mendapatkan ucapan cinta dari penggemar dan seluruh orang terdekatnya. Tapi entah mengapa milik Luhan terasa berbeda, seperti mengenai dasar hatinya dan Sehun begitu menyukai sensasi nyaman dan begitu tenang hanya karena seseorang mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Sehun."

" _hmh?"_

"Aku rasa kita sampai."

" _ah…."_

Yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratas yang sengaja dibuka terkekeh, dia kemudian menyadarkan diri lalu kembali menawarkan lengannya pada Luhan "Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan muda."

" _oh ayolah!_ Cara bicaramu seperti Laoge."

"Jika seperti Laoge bisa membuat kita berteman dekat, maka aku rela menggantikan posisinya."

Jelas saja tubuh Luhan lemas, Sehun tanpa sadar sedang menunjukkan rasa inginnya menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan si tuan muda. Jadilah wajah Luhan semakin merona terlebih saat Sehun membawanya entah kemana hingga kedua kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan " _EXO's"_

"Se- _Sehun…"_

"Ya?"

"Kenapa ruangan ini bertuliskan _EXO's?"_

Sehun tersenyum, digenggamnya erat tangan Luhan seraya membuka pintu yang menghalangi keberadaan seorang penggemar dan keseluruhan idolanya "Karena keluargaku ada di dalam sini." Ujarnya singkat dan tak lama, bersamaan dengan Sehun membuka pintu, Luhan disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu manis ketika seluruh anggota EXO, _idolanya,_ tengah bersenda gurau dan tertawa sangat bahagia.

 _Sepertinya tawa mereka menular._

Itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan, karena tak lama setelah melihat idolanya tertawa, Luhan seperti ikut dipaksa tertawa hingga senyum cantiknya seperti membuat silau satu-satunya anggota EXO yang mempunyai selera humor paling buruk, _Kris_ namanya.

" _Whoa,_ siapa gerangan pria cantik yang sedang tersenyum ini?"

Buru-buru Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, menyembunyikan si mungil di belakang tubuh besarnya lalu berhadapan dengan pria yang sialnya lebih besar, lebih tinggi dan lebih mesum darinya "Hyung mundur, dia denganku."

" _huh?_ Si cantik itu denganmu?"

Kris atau Wuyifan atau si Leader EXO-M itu masih dibuat penasaran, dia terus melihat ke belakang tubuh Sehun untuk menemukan fakta bahwa siapapun pria atau mungkin gadis cantik yang dibawa sang maknae benar-benar cantik walau hanya sedikit wajahnya yang bisa dilihat leader kedua setelah Junmyeon.

"YAK! BERHENTI MELIRIK HYUNG NAGA!"

" _tsk!_ kau yang membuat masalah dan kau yang berteriak padaku? Tidak sopan bocah. Tunggu sampai Jumnyeon tahu kemana kau melarikan diri malam ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Suho hyung."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita buktikan—SUHO CEPAT KEMARI?!"

"Ada apa— _astaga!_ Bocah gila! Kau kemana saja? Kami pikir kau melarikan diri lagi! KEMARI KAU!"

Yang ada di benak Luhan selama ini Sehun adalah raja, kesepuluh hyungnya akan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan si bungsu, Sehun juga cenderung memerintah dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. _Ya,_ selama ini tebakan Luhan adalah seperi itu, bukan melihat Sehun dimarahi bahkan tanpa segan dipukul kepalanya di depan umum seperti ini.

" _ha ha ha….Sepertinya The Power Of Maknae memang hanya isapan jempol biasa."_

Luhan terkekeh, matanya sibuk memperhatikan Sehun hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Kris yang entah mengapa sudah ada di depan matanya, tersenyum sangat tampan dan Luhan lemas melihat bagaimana _member_ tertinggi di EXO itu kini menyapanya.

"Dan kau adalah?"

" _huh?"_

Si tuan muda tak berkedip, dirinya masih menetralkan degup jantung sialan karena terkena serangan mendadak dari pertanyaan salah satu anggota M yang begitu dia sukai setelah Xiumin.

"Namamu siapa? Dan kenapa kau datang bersama dia?"

Kris menunjuk ke arah Sehun, berharap Luhan menjawab namun hanya diam yang dia terima sepanjang pertanyaannya kali ini " _Ah,_ Kau kekasih Sehun?" katanya menebak asal membuat tidak hanya Luhan tapi Sehun juga semakin salah tingkah saat ini.

"Tidak, aku bukan kekasihnya."

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku…."

 _Sret…!_

Lagi-lagi Luhan merasa lengannya ditarik, kali ini dia tidak disembunyikan di belakang tubuh Sehun karena Sehunlah yang berdiri di belakangnya dan tengah melingkarkan dua tangannya di tubuh sang tuan muda.

 _Gugup?_

Tentu saja.

Ini terlalu banyak untuk Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak berani menoleh menyadari hembusan nafas Sehun terlalu dekat dan bisa dia rasakan menghembus kasar tengkuk lehernya.

" _Se-_ Sehun…"

Luhan berusaha mengelak namun yang terjadi si Maknae semakin memeluk Luhan posesif seraya mengatakan " _hyungdeul…._ Kenalkan Luhan, dia calon kekasihku."

 _Uhuk!_

" _MWO?"_

" _hhmmhh~"_

Berbagai reaksi ditunjukkan dari member EXO.

Jongdae tersedak minumannya.

Xiumin dan Lay memekik heboh

Masing-masing dari Kai dan Chanyeol harus rela melepaskan ciuman panas mereka mengingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendesah dan memukul minta di lepaskan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun lalu dibalas cengiran terlalu polos dari si Maknae.

"Apa kau bilang? / Ulangi!"

Kini dua leader EXO yang bertanya, keduanya masih mengerjap seolah menganggap bahwa Sehun sedang mengatakan omong kosong yang nyaris tak akan pernah dilakukannya.

"Luhan, dia calon kekasihku."

" _Sehun.."_

Wajah Luhan merah padam, dia kesulitan bernafas dan yang paling parah tubuhnya lemas karena kesembilan anggota EXO kini sedang menatap tak berkedip padanya " _Paman…tolong aku, aku mau mati."_ Katanya memanggil Kwangsoo dibalas kekehan dari Sehun yang kini berbisik padanya "Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, _cutie."_

" _Oh astaga…"_

Luhan semakin lemas lalu tak lama dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Minseok yang masing-masing memakai pose melipat tangan di atas dada tanda mereka akan mulai menginterograsi Luhan.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Luhan menjawab "Luhan."

"Berapa usiamu?" kini Minseok yang bertanya dibalas lagi oleh si tuan muda yang tubuh dan hatinya benar-benar lemas karena serangan mendadak dari Sehun "Aku seusiamu."

" _daebak…."_

Terdengar Kai terkagum lalu dua mata Kyungsoo mendelik tajam padanya "Jaga sikap atau kau akan menderita untuk waktu yang sangat…sangat…sangat lama."

"Menyerah! Aku diam." Timpalnya membuat gerakan mengunci mulut lalu duduk manis di dekat Jongdae sementara Chanyeol dan Lay masih betah mendengarkan interograsi " _calon kekasih"_ Sehun dari tiga diva EXO.

"Dengan kata lain kau dan Sehun memiliki perbedaan usia empat tahun?"

"Tepat."

" _hmmmh…_ Menarik."

Baekhyun mengusap berulang dagunya seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mewancarai mangsa kesayangannya "Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir."

"Apa?"

Luhan membalas dengan seluruh kenyataan bahwa sepertinya dia sedang ditelan hidup-hidup karena harus berhadapan dengan tiga pria paling cantik yang kecantikannya menandingi model top dunia sekalipun.

"Apa kau EXO-L?"

"Dia Sehun stan." Timpal Sehun dibalas gelengan mantap dari Luhan "Aku EXO-L merangkap Sehun stan. _Tapi aku EXO-L_ juga."

"Lalu siapa Main vocalist yang kau suka?"

" _huh?"_

"Cepat jawab! Aku, Kyungsoo atau Chen?"

Luhan dilema, dia menyukai seluruh Main Vocalist EXO tanpa kecuali, tapi saat sang Diva Byun memintanya untuk memilih maka mata cantik Luhan sedang menatap bergantian sang Main Vocalist EXO.

Dia menatap Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat tak jauh dari tebakannya selama ini, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memiliki aura super dingin sampai matanya menatap Chen yang selalu tersenyum hangat walau rasanya dia adalah _member_ yang memiliki tingkat keusilan tinggi sama dengan Sehun atau Kai sekalipun.

" _haah~"_

"Kenapa kau mengambil nafas? Cepat jawab pertanyaan Baekhyun!"

 _Kyungsoo benar-benar menakutkan._

Itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan, posisinya terdesak sementara dibelakangnya Sehun terus sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya begitu dalam hingga menyerang titik sensitif pertahanan Luhan yang mulai terganggu.

"Seorang EXO-L tidak akan ragu menentukan pilihan."

"Masalahnya kalian bertiga di depanku."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Luhan merengek dan tanpa sadar sedang dalam _mode_ tuan mudanya saat ini "Kalau kalian bertengkar bagaimana?"

" _Ayolah!_ Hanya karena "calon kekasih" Sehun memilih _Main Vocalist_ kesukaannya kami bertiga bertengkar? Jangan bercanda Lu-Han! Cepat pilih!"

Baekhyun terus mendesak dibalas rengekan lagi oleh Luhan " _hks…Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Cepat pilih."

" _Baiklah….Baiklah…_ Chen!"

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan menghentak sedikit kakinya lalu menunjuk pada Chen yang kini membalasnya penuh senyum di wajah "Aku pilih Chen, dia Main Vocalist favoritku."

"YEY! PILIHAN BAGUS CALON KEKASIHNYA SEHUN!"

Sang Main Vocalist terpilih sedang memekik heboh, dia merayakan kemenangan akan pilihan Luhan walau dihadiahi tatapan sengit dari Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini masing-masing memberi tatapan peringatan padanya.

"WAE? AKU MENANG…YEY! LALALALA!"

" _ish!"_

Baekhyun tidak terima lalu kembali mendelik pada Luhan "Siapa lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah Chen siapa lagi?"

" _Haah~"_ Luhan kembali mengambil nafas lalu menunjuk pada Kyungsoo "DO."

" _whoa…."_

Baekhyun mengipas kasar wajahnya sementara Kyungsoo kini sedang memekik tertahan karena mengalahkan Baekhyun " _Yeah!_ Pilihan bagus!"

Kyungsoo bahkan dengan sengaja mengibas tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi menghampiri kekasihnya "Aku mengalahkan Baekhyun." Katanya duduk di pangkuan Kai dibalas kekehan bangga oleh sang kekasih "Kau yang terbaik sayang."

Keduanya kembali berciuman panas membuat Luhan salah fokus sementara Baekhyun masih menatapnya kesal dan tak lama

"YEOLIE!"

"Ya sayang?"

" _Sayang? Chanbaek juga real? Daebak?"_

Luhan bergumam heboh dalam hati lalu tanpa sadar jemari lentik Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di depan kedua matanya nyaris mencolok matanya yang cantik "DIA MENYEBALKAN! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"

" _sshh…._ Jangan menangis Bee, untukku hanya Park Baekhyun pemilik suara terindah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. _Terlebih saat mendesah."_

" _y-_ YAK!"

" _sssh…Caplang!_ Memalukan sekali."

Sehun mencibir nyaris dihadiahi pukulan oleh Chanyeol jika tanpa sengaja matanya menatap mata lucu Luhan yang sedang menatapnya seperti anak kucing " _oh astaga!_ Matanya cantik sekali."

"Mata siapa? / Apa kau bilang?"

Chanyeol salah tingkah saat Sehun dan Baekhyun menyerangnya. _Main Rapper_ EXO itu bahkan harus repot-repot mencium kekasihnya jika tidak ingin masalahnya berlanjut sampai ke tempat tidur.

"Matamu sayang, matamu yang paling indah."

" _hhmmhh~"_

Dan tak berbeda dari Kai-Soo, kini Chan-Baek juga berciuman panas tepat di wajah Luhan hingga menimbulkan warna merah padam dari pipi si tuan muda yang merasa pemandangan keintiman EXO terlalu _vulgar_ untuknya.

"Sehunna."

Mengabaikan pemandangan panas Chanbaek dan Kaisoo, kini Sehun menoleh pada Kris, bertanya-tanya mengapa si naga China itu memanggilnya sampai dia mersepon malas pada hyungnya "Ada apa?"

" _mmhh…_ Aku masih memikirkan ini secara matang."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Luhan lebih cocok denganku daripada denganmu. Kau tahu kan? Kami seumuran dan dia lebih cocok dengan pria jantan sepertiku!"

" _Ayolah!_ Aku lebih jantan darimu!"

"Tapi bukankah kau lebih menyukaiku Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan salah tingkah saat lagi-lagi mata menggoda Kris mengerling padanya, wajahnya merah padam lalu tanpa sadar dia berteriak "TAPI AKU HANYA MENYUKAI SEHUN!" Menggunakan _aksen Beijing khas_ miliknya.

Sehun masih mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan sementara Kris dan Lay merespon heboh dan mulai membobardir Luhan menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang sepertinya sangat dikuasai Luhan.

"Kau fasih menggunakan bahasa mandarin?"

Dengan _aksen_ yang sama Luhan menjawab pula dalam bahasa mandarin "Aku _Chinese,_ Beijing."

" _Whoa…._ Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengagumi Sehun? Bukan aku atau Lay?"

Kali ini Kris bertanya menggunakan bahasa yang sama, membuat Luhan terkekeh hingga tanpa sadar mengerling Sehun yang masih setia memeluknya erat walau dia terlihat seperti bayangan saat ini "Karena Sehun menggemaskan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Katanya tersipu berharap Sehun tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan Kris dan Lay menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

" _Xie Xie…"_

Namun sialnya Sehun membalas penuh rasa percaya diri. Luhan dibuat terkesiap sementara Lay dan Kris sedang menahan tawanya masing-masing saat ini.

" _Se-_ Sehun? Kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan?"

Sehun terkekeh lalu memeluk Luhan semakin dalam "Dari awal aku mengerti yang kalian bertiga bicarakan. Tapi jangan membuat perkumpulan _Chinese_ disini, aku tidak suka diabaikan."

Mata Luhan kini beralih pada Lay dan Kris, seolah meminta dijelaskan namun hanya kekehan yang dia dapatkan "Dari semua member EXO, kemampuan Sehun berbahasa mandarin sudah di atas rata-rata."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku ini memiliki aura bakat yang kuat di Cina." Katanya penuh percaya diri dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Kris yang kemudian membawa Lay menjauh dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kita bersiap."

"Kemana? Apa kita akan selingkuh dibelakang Suho?"

"Bodoh! Acara amalnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

" _ah…"_

Ucapan Lay memang samar terdengar, tapi Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar kalimat _selingkuh di belakang Suho,_ yang mengartikan bahwa dari semua pria cantik di ruangan ini, bisa dikatakan Lay yang menguasai situasi karena mengencani dua _leader_ sekaligus.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya dibalas tawa canggung dari Luhan "Aku mendengar Lay mengatakan selingkuh dengan Kris dibelakang Suho, apa artinya?"

"Artinya ini jadwalnya kencan dengan Kris hyung."

" _Mwo?"_

" _ha ha ha…_ Lupakan! Kecuali ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, kami semua ini _single._ Mungkin Chenie hyung dan Xiu hyung menjalin hubungan, _entahlah,_ aku belum pernah melihat mereka berciuman. Tidak seperti mereka." katanya menunjuk kesal pada Kaisoo dan Chanbaek yang hingga kini masih sibuk berciuman dan memamerkan kemesraan mereka.

"Kau akan terbiasa melihat mereka saling melumat seperti itu."

Mungkin Sehun benar, seharusnya fokus Luhan hanya pada kenyataan bahwa sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjali hubungan, Baekhun dan Chanyeol juga memiliki hubungan khusus seperti yang selama ini diinginkan kalangan penggemar _dan Shipper_. Harusnya dia mengabadikan semua moment untuk dibagikan pada seluruh penggemar EXO di dunia.

 _Ya,_ itu memang tugas seorang _masternin fansite,_ tapi entah mengapa seluruh minat Luhan pada membagikan _moment_ berganti dan lebih tertuju pada kenyataan bahwa dia sangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan asmara Sehun yang sepertinya jauh dari pemberitaan.

" _Sehunna."_

" _hmh?"_

Oleh karena itu ketika Sehun menjelaskan banyak hal yang terjadi pada kedekatan dan hubungan seluruh anggota EXO, maka disinilah Luhan, bersiap untuk menerima kenyataan dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memiliki kekasih?"

" _huh?"_

"Maksudku kau seorang idola, jadi wajar jika kau menutupi kisah asmara milikmu. Jadi denganku malam ini, bisakah aku menjadi pengecualian? Apa kau mau memberitahu siapa kekasihku."

" _mmhh…"_

Sehun terlihat berfikir, rasanya dia akan terus mengagumi berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan saat mereka bersama. Tersipu, tersenyum, tertawa, marah, jengkel dan bahkan ketika dia bertanya serius seperti ini Sehun tidak menemukan kekurangan apapun dari penggemarnya.

Karena daripada terlihat buruk atau bahkan menjengkelkan, Luhan yang bertanya serius justru membuat dirinya terkesan dewasa dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Aku ya? _tidak ada."_

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini, jadi jawabannya aku tidak-….."

 _Klik!_

"Sehun"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Sehun yang menggantung terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang ikal sebahu tengah masuk ke ruang tunggu. Parasnya begitu cantik dan ketika dia tersenyum, bohong jika kau tidak berdebar karena wanita itu memang sungguh cantik.

Entah siapa wanita tersebut, tapi berbagai macam ekspresi jelas ditunjukkan Sehun yang secara _refleks_ melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

" _Noona…"_

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun memanggil wanita tersebut dan yang membuatnya bertanya adalah kenyataan bahwa tak hanya Sehun yang merubah ekspresi wajahnya tapi juga keseluruhan dari anggota EXO.

Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa semua menjadi diam tak berekspresi. Memperhatikan satu persatu wajah anggota EXO sampai tak lama dia merasakan bahunya terdorong keras dan Sehun adalah penyebabnya.

Dia juga melihat bagaimana Sehun terburu-buru menghampiri si wanita sampai pemandangan cukup mengejutkan dilihat sang tuan muda tatkala idolanya menarik lengan wanita cantik yang baru saja tiba lalu memeluknya begitu erat.

" _Yeojin Noona."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maaf harus membuatmu merasa canggung seperti ini. Minumlah Lu."

Sekiranya sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Luhan dan anggota EXO lainnya menghadiri acara amal dengan beberapa kalangan artis yang secara khusus diundang oleh penyelenggara acara.

"Apa kami harus memanggilmu _hyung?"_

"Tidak perlu, Luhan saja."

Namun jika perkiraannya malam ini akan menjadi malam kencan untuknya dan Sehun maka dugaan Luhan salah, _sepenuhnya salah,_ karena bukan Sehun yang menemaninya melainkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa sejak kedatangan wanita cantik yang dipeluk Sehun terus menemaninya dan terus bersikap terlalu baik padanya.

" _Gomawo."_

Luhan membalas sekilas sementara matanya tertuju pada Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa dan berbicara intim dengan wanita cantik bernama Yeojin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

"Sehun, dia mengundangmu tapi mengabaikanmu sendiri disini. Beruntung dia memiliki kakak-kakak yang pengertian seperti kami."

Baekhyun berbicara namun hanya senyum kecil yang diberikan Luhan. Jujur semenjak kedatangan Yeojin, Luhan merasa Sehun merubah sikapnya terlalu jauh. Dia bahkan tidak lagi menoleh dan terkadang memutus kontak mata saat dua mata mereka bertemu.

"Baekhyun- _ssi."_

" _eyy!_ Jangan terlalu formal. Baekhyun saja."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengoreksi panggilan "Baekhyunna."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku boleh bertanya siapa wanita yang dipanggil Noona oleh Sehun."

" _ah…."_

Kini tak hanya Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo juga mulai bersikap canggung padanya, keduanya tidak ada yang menjawab sampai suara yang lebih berat terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Namanya Han Yeojin, dia salah satu top model SM Ent, berdomisili di Jepang dan merupakan cinta pertama Sehun. "

" _Kai….!"_

Kyungsoo menarik lengan kekasihnya dibalas suara protes dari Kai " _Wae?_ Luhan hyung bertanya."

"Luhan saja."

Buru-buru Luhan mengoreksi lalu kembali bertanya "Cinta pertama Sehun?"

"Mungkin hingga saat ini." timpal Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil tempat di belakang Luhan.

Sang tuan muda terpaksa menoleh ke belakang untuk mengakui keseluruhan _features_ anggota EXO memang berada di atas rata-rata. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tersenyum tapi lesung di pipinya terlihat jelas saat dia berbicara.

"Hingga saat ini? Sejak kapan Sehun menyukainya?"

"Sejak Sehun menjadi _trainee_ hingga Sehun menjadi _Top Idol_ seperti saat ini. Kurang lebih sudah tujuh tahun dia menyukai Yeojin Noona tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Sekiranya sampai dua tahun lalu akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakui cintanya namun dibalas penolakan hingga keduanya menjadi canggung dan Yeojin Noona memutuskan mengambil pekerjaan di Jepang."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia sudah kembali." Gumam Baekhyun dibalas anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo "Kalian tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai lalu kekasihnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dua bulan yang lalu dia kembali dan Sehun sendiri yang menjemputnya di bandara. Tapi aku kira mereka sudah selesai dan memutuskan menjadi rekan kerja bukan menjadi dekat lagi seperti saat ini."

"Kau benar! Lihat mata Sehun, dia benar-benar terlihat sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dia memang menyukai Yeojin noona untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi rasanya wajar jika dia bersikap berlebihan dan-….."

" _Aku permisi."_

" _huh?"_

Kai bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan terlihat sendu, dia juga memberikan jalan untuk Luhan dibalas senyum kecil oleh pria cantik yang mengaku seorang EXO-L tapi terlihat sangat patah hati saat _ultimate bias_ nya diketahui sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet, _sebentar saja."_

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan lurus pergi dan meninggalkan keempat anggota EXO yang masing-masing menunjukkan raut cemas wajah mereka.

"Aku akan mengikutinya."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga berniat mengawasi Luhan.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Mengikuti Luhan."

Dan setelahnya keempat dari mereka mengikuti Luhan, awalnya berjalan tergesa sampai tak sengaja mata mereka menangkap keberadaan Luhan yang entah mengapa berhenti menuju toilet dan sedang berdiri di samping lobi sementara Sehun dan Yeojin noona sedang terlibat percakapan yang bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Jadi siapa pria yang kau peluk tadi? Apa dia kekasihmu? Kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengencani seorang pria juga? Seperti Kai dan Chanyeol? Apa kau tidak malu?"

" _dasar ular!_ Dia bahkan masih menganggap kita menjijikan!"

Pertanyaan Yeojin terdengar samar dengan suara umpatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. _Entah,_ apa maksud kalimat malu yang ditanyakan Yeojin dan kalimat umpatan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, entah bagaimana hubungan Sehun dengan Yeojin, hubungan EXO dengan Yeojin, Luhan tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak mengerti apapun kecuali satu hal, _Sehun gugup._

Terlihat dari caranya menggaruk tengkuk dan tangannya yang terkepal cemas menandakan bahwa Sehun sedang mencari jawaban terbaik untuk menjawab peranyaan Yeojin.

"Jadi benar? Dia kekasihmu?"

Luhan penasaran akan jawaban Sehun, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun sampai kalimat "Dia bukan kekasihku." keluar sendiri dari bibir idolanya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit, berharap apa dia pada seorang idola. Selamanya akan selalu ada pembatas antara idola dan penggemar, Luhan menyadarinya dan mulai sedikit mengerti bahwa menjalin hubungan sebatas teman pada orang yang kau sukai adalah omong kosong.

" _haah~"_

Luhan tertawa kecil, bersiap pergi lalu Sehun terdengar lagi mengatakan "Ya, dia bukan kekasihku."

Luhan mantap melangkah pergi, tubuhnya bahkan sudah berbalik sampai pertanyaan yang menurutnya begitu rendah ditanyakan Yeojin pada Sehun "Jadi dia hanya mainan untukmu? Agar kau tidak kesepian?"

Hati Luhan panas, dia tidak mengerti sedari tadi dia memang sudah merasa hatinya bisa meledak kapan saja. Dia sudah menahannya lebih dari satu jam terhitung saat Sehun bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Sehun menyebut dirinya, _tapi mainan?_ Ini sudah berlebihan, terlalu berlebihan dan parahnya Sehun menimpali dengan suara beratnya "Ya, dia mainanku."

" _Whoa…"_

" _Noona,_ sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan yang lain."

Kini Luhan tersenyum dengan hati luar biasa nyaris meledak, kebiasannya jika menahan marah adalah menggaruk tengkuk hingga tengkuknya terluka dan berwarna merah. Namun hal itu jarang dia lakukan mengingat semua orang disekitarnya selalu menjaganya dengan baik, mencintainya dengan tulus, walau itu hanya Papa, Mama, Paman Kwangsoo dan Laoge, setidaknya mereka tulus.

Berbeda dengan saat ini, Kai bisa melihat tengkuk Luhan berwarna merah karena diusap kasar, dia bahkan berniat memukul wajah sahabatnya, memberi Sehun pelajaran namun rasanya tidak perlu karena saat ini, saat Sehun menggenggam jemari Yeojin, saat keduanya terlihat sangat serasi maka disaat yang sama Sehun harus berhadapan dengan idola yang dia katakan sebagai " _mainan."_

" _Luhan…"_

Keadaan canggung menyiksa tak terelakan lagi, Sehun terlihat pucat begitu pula Luhan. keduanya bertatapan kosong, tak ada yang berbicara sampai Luhan membiarkan air matanya jatuh, tanda dia begitu sakit hati karena direndahkan seperti ini menyayat hati Sehun begitu dalam.

" _Kau terlalu keji Oh Sehun."_

Setelahnya Luhan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang tanpa sadar juga menitikkan air mata namun dihapusnya dengan cepat. Sehun bahkan meninggalkan Yeojin seorang diri untuk berhadapan dengan keempat orang terdekatnya yang kini menatap kecewa padanya.

"Kau keterlaluan dan tidak pantas dimaafkan, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Dia hanya seorang penggemar dan kau mengatakan hal keji padanya?"

Dan ini adalah kali pertama untuk Kai melihat kekasihnya begitu marah. Kyungsoonya yang biasa akan selalu terlihat tenang dalam keadaan apapun, dia jarang terlihat marah kecuali hal itu dianggapnya sangat keterlaluan.

Jadi ketika dia memarahi Sehun nyaris memukulnya, maka Kai segera memeluk kekasihnya, menenangkan Kyungsoo sementara Sehun hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun kecuali rasa penyesalan terlambat setelah menyakiti salah satu penggemar yang diam-diam sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

" _Mianhae.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, two months later….**_

.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian menyakitkan yang dialaminya sebagai penggemar sukses membuatnya menjadi seorang _haters._ Kejadian dimana dia mendengar dari dua telinganya sendiri bahwa idola yang begitu dia puja selama lima tahun menyebut penggemar seperti dirinya "mainan" di depan wanita yang dia sukai.

 _Klik…._

"Tuan muda sudah waktunya bangun dan kau harus bersiap kuliah."

Sang pengasuh sekaligus teman si tuan muda harus berkali-kali menghela nafas setiap kali pagi datang menjemput. Karena bukan hanya sulit membangunkan tuan muda kesayangannya, dia juga harus melihat suasana kamar horror yang sengaja dibuat tuan muda saat kali pertama dia menyebut dirinya sebagai " _haters"_ dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Karena tak seperti dua bulan lalu dimana keadaan kamar begitu hidup dipenuhi poster dan tempelan gambar dari pria bernama Oh Sehun, maka pagi ini, sudah dua bulan lamanya semua posteran dan gambar tempel yang menunjukkan wajah seorang Oh Sehun diberi lambang X yang begitu besar mengikuti ukuran poster dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan wajah seorang Oh Sehun.

Faktanya, hanya wajah Sehun yang diberi lambang X, karena setidaknya Luhan – _si tuan muda-_ masih menyebut dirinya EXO-L walau tak lagi menjadi seorang Sehun stan seperti dulu.

"Tuan muda…."

" _sssh…._ Lima menit lagi!"

Yang menggerutu kembali menaikkan selimut, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya disana lalu meneruskan tidur paling menyebalkan yang harus dia lalui selama dua bulan ini.

"Ini sudah lima menit ke sepuluh yang kau katakan setelah dua jam berlalu tuan muda."

"Berisik!"

Kwangsoo, _si pengasuh._ Terpaksa mengeluarkan ponsel, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan hal gila ini tiap pagi. Tapi jika ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa membangunkan tuan muda maka terpaksa dia akan melakukannya.

Kini dia sibuk membuka _playlist_ lagu di ponselnya, mencari sederetan lagu EXO sampai lagu terbaru berjudul _Power_ yang menjadi pilihannya pagi ini.

.

 _ **So turn me up**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We got that power….Power.**_

"Turn the music up now… _na na na…"_

Kwangsoo terkekeh, setidaknya Luhan selalu merespon bagian seluruh member EXO, tapi saat dia sengaja menekan ke _part_ Oh Sehun maka beginilah reaksi dari tuan mudanya.

 _ **Power….power…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gomineun ijeun geuman, Stop**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shiganeun ga jigeumdo, Tick-Tock**_

Luhan bereaksi, dia sangat hafal ini adalah bagian Chanyeol, lalu setelah Chanyeol dia terpaksa harus mendengar bagian dari Sehun dan itu membuatnya kesal.

 _Sret…!_

Dia menurunkan selimut lalu tanpa berteriak setengah sadar "Paman matikan!"

 _Terlambat,_

Karena pamannya sengaja mengulang bagian

 _ **We take shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We take shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Iepon tago heulleonaoneun mellodiro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shikeureoun soeum deopgo bollyumeun up high**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We got that power everytime….**_

Yang mana merupakan bagian dari mantan idola si tuan muda hingga menimbulkan _refleks_ yang selalu sama tiap kali Luhan mendengar suara seorang Oh Sehun.

"Paman matikan!"

 _ **We take shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We take shot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We got that power every….**_

"MATIKAN!"

 _Pip!_

Mirisnya, selama lima tahun Kwangsoo harus repot-repot mengedit bagian Sehun hanya untuk dijadikan _lullaby_ tuan muda setiap malam. Lalu dua bulan belakangan tugasnya berubah menghapus seluruh bagian Sehun agar bisa didengarkan tuan muda setiap malam.

Beruntung Luhan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun atau Jongdae. Karena jika si tuan muda merasa sakit hati pada ketiga _Main Vocalist_ EXO, maka dipastikan tugasnya akan semakin sulit dan sangat membuang waktu berharga miliknya.

" _haah~_ Aku tidak mau melakukan ini setiap pagi padamu tuan muda."

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MENDENGAR SUARA SI SIALAN OH SEHUN!"

Kwangsoo terkekeh lagi, nyatanya sebanyak apapun Luhan mengatakan sialan pada Oh Sehun, diam-diam setiap malam tuan mudanya akan tetap mencari tahu kabar dari mantan idolanya. Terkadang Kwangsoo juga mendengar gerutuan marah dari Luhan jika seseorang meninggalkan komentar buruk di akun social milik Sehun, _mantan idolanya._

 _Sret!_

Kwangsoo membuka tirai jendela kamar Luhan, mengaitkan satu sisinya ke setiap pengait lalu menoleh menatap si tuan muda " _Well,_ kalau benci untuk apa mendaftar ke _fansign_ terakhir mereka sebelum _Elyxion?"_

Luhan kalah telak, Kwangsoo tepat men- _skak_ raut wajahnya saat tiket _fansign_ terakhir EXO ditunjukkan si pengasuh. Dia salah tingkah, berlari dari tempat tidur lalu berusaha mengambil tiketnya walau percuma karena tinggi Kwangsoo benar-benar seperti _giant_ dan Luhan kesal.

"PAMAN KEMBALIKAN!"

"Nanti setelah kau mandi dan bersiap!"

"AKU AKAN SEGERA MANDI TAPI KEMBALIKAN DULU TIKET MILIK— _huh?"_

Teriakan Luhan terhenti tatkala pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya menarik perhatian, dia belum yakin, tapi rasanya dia melihat butiran seperti salju kini tengah turun dan menggodanya untuk segera melihat.

Dia pun menyingkirkan Kwangsoo, berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya lalu menatap takjub karena benar pagi ini memang salju sudah turun menyapa Seoul. Belum terlalu lebat memang, tapi Luhan bisa melihat butiran-butiran putih itu turun dari langit sementara dia menjulurkan tangannya menangkap beberapa butir salju yang jatuh ke dalam genggamannya dan dalam sekejap membuat kepala dan hatinya sedikit lebih dingin.

"Paman."

" _hmhh?"_

"Sudah turun salju."

"Aku tahu, saljunya turun malam tadi saat kau tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar."

Luhan masih bermain dengan salju di tangannya. Awalnya tersenyum lalu tak lama senyumnya berubah menjadi lirih dengan mata terlihat sendu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Paman."

"Ada apa?"

"Jika salju turun bukankah waktu kita semakin dekat untuk kembali ke Beijing?"

Kwangsoo mengambil mantel hangat dari lemari Luhan, memakaikannya pada si tuan muda lalu berdiri tepat disamping Luhan, _menghiburnya._

"Mengingat masa jabatan tuan besar akan berakhir tahun depan. Aku rasa kita akan segera kembali ke Beijing. Lagipula kita sudah menunda kepulangan kita selama dua bulan tuan muda."

" _aku tahu."_

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, menggenggam erat jemarinya seraya berkata " _entahlah,_ aku masih terlalu mencintai Seoul."

Dan setelahnya dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar, mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kwangsoo yang mulai mengerti suasana di hati Luhan memang tidak pernah baik jika menyangkut kepulangan mereka kembali ke Beijing.

" _haah~_ Bersemangatlah tuan muda."

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Terlihat Chanyeol, _sang main rapper_ menggeram marah. _Oh ya,_ jelas dia menggeram marah saat kekasihnya diganggu dan dihujani komentar buruk di akun SNS pribadi miliknya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha tenang namun berkali-kali pula kemarahannya berada di puncak mengingat berita sialan itu mulai mengusik ayah dan ibu dari kekasihnya.

" _brengsek…_ Apa mereka akan terus bermain kotor seperti ini? Ada yang salah jika Baekhyun keluar minum dengan teman-temannya!"

"Yeol, tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung? Baekhyun terus menangis dan kepalaku sakit karena terlalu marah."

Pemandangannya berbeda untuk sekumpulan idola yang berada di _dorm_ mereka saat ini. Terlihat Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan diri sementara Baekhyun, _kekasihnya,_ sedang menangis dan kesal karena nyatanya dia diserang dan diberitakan bermain dengan pria di _club_ mengingat fotonya bersama teman-temanya di _club_ malam tadi beredar entah sejak kapan.

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat murka karena mereka mengganggu Baekhyun, tapi yang membuatnya bertanya adalah semua kemarahan Chanyeol masih menyiratkan kesedihan karena terlalu mencemaskan Baekhyun yang sejak malam tadi belum mengisi perutnya.

Dia sedang bersama Vivi, memberi makan anjing kesayangannya sementara Yunho sibuk menenangkan Chanyeol dan hyungnya itu terlihat masih begitu mencemaskan Baekhyun.

 _Guk….guk…_

Sehun terkesiap, entah mengapa gonggongan kecil Vivi seolah menyadarkannya pada satu hal, kemarahan Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun, rasanya dia juga mengalami hal ini.

 _Tapi kapan?_

 _Dimana?_

 _Air mata siapa yang membuatnya begitu cemas?_

Sehun masih bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya Yunho mengatakan "Aku akan menangani masalah Baekhyun. Tunggu disini dan jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh." Setelahnya Chanyeol duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempat Sehun memberi makan Vivi.

Penasaran, Sehun mengambilkan segelas _juice_ untuk hyungnya. Menawarkan pada Chanyeol lalu duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol "Gomawo Sehunna." Katanya menerima segelas _juice_ yang sangat dia butuhkan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Bukan masalah."

Sehun menjawab asal, dia ikut menenggak _juice_ miliknya lalu melirik pada Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan _hyung_ terdekatnya setelah Suho ini lebih tenang, diapun mulai bertanya.

" _Hyung…"_

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gusar? Maksudku mereka mengganggu Baek hyung, bukan dirimu."

Seketika Chanyeol mendelik marah ke arah Sehun, membuat si maknae memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol seraya menggaruk canggung tengkuknya " _Aku hanya bertanya."_ Katanya bergumam dibalas tawa kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Kau belum memiliki kekasih jadi kau tidak tahu jenis kemarahan yang aku rasakan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Sehunna? Nanti, jika kau memiliki kekasih, memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai, seseorang yang benar-benar ingin kau lindungi. Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dan katakan aku mengenalmu cukup lama, jadi aku berani bertaruh bahwa nanti jika kau memiliki kekasih kau akan sepuluh kali lipat bersikap _posesif_ dan sangat marah jika kekasihmu disakiti."

Tak mengerti Sehun bertanya "Alasannya?"

Chanyeol menenggak lagi _juice_ nya lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja "Karena aku benci melihat Baekhyun menangis. Air matanya menyakitiku, membuatku sesak." Ujarnya singkat menepuk pundak Sehun lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk kembali menemani Baekhyun.

 _Tes!_

Dan entah untuk alasan apa Sehun menitikkan air matanya, ucapan Chanyeol sukses menamparnya terlalu dalam ke sudut dasar hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti cinta, dia tidak tahu rasanya mencintai. Tapi saat Chanyeol mengatakan air mata Baekhyun membuatnya sesak, seketika bayangan Luhan saat menatapnya sendu malam itu membuat hati Sehun mendadak sesak.

Dua bulan ini dia berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi kecewa dari Luhan saat dia mengatakan kalimat keji di belakangnya. Dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Namun katakanlah Sehun hanya berpura-pura, karena tiap kali dia mengingat ekspresi kecewa Luhan air matanya akan menetes tanpa alasan. Terlebih saat tanpa sengaja dia masuk kedalam _fansite SL7_ lalu disuguhi kalimat _**closed**_ di halaman terdepan _fansite,_ itu artinya Luhan telah menutup _fansite_ dan tak akan pernah lagi memberi akses atau kabar terbaru lagi mengenai dirinya.

" _haah~_ Kenapa aku merindukan Tuan Sehun stan?" katanya lirih dihadiahi gonggongan Vivi yang terdengar marah " _Wae?_ Apa menurutmu aku harus menemui Luhan? Meminta maaf padanya?"

Sehun sejenak menghapus air matanya lalu menatap kosong butiran salju yang perlahan mulai memenuhi halaman _dorm_ dan mungkin seluruh jalanan di Seoul.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana, yang aku tahu dia kuliah di Yonsei-…. _benar!_ Aku bisa menemuinya disana!"

Buru-buru si Maknae mengambil kunci mobil, memakai mantel tebalnya lalu berlari seperti ini adalah hari terakhirnya hidup agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

" _Omo!_ Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?"

"ASTAGA KAU BENAR! ITU OH SEHUN!"

Kesalahannya adalah tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan wajahnya dikenali oleh semua orang yang berada di Yonsei University. Salahnya juga langsung berlari menuju halaman utama universitas berharap bisa menemukan Luhan tanpa perlengkapan untuk menutupi wajah.

 _Yah,_ Semua salahnya yang terlalu tergesa.

Jadilah _Visual EXO_ itu dikerumuni hampir seluruh mahasiswa Yonsei University sementara dirinya kini tengah berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi di tempat yang sangat asing untuknya.

" _Omo bukankah itu….."_

"OH SEHUUUUNN…"

"BENAR! OH SEHUN!"

Selalu seperti ini setiap kali dia berpapasan dengan mahasiswa lain. Yang lain akan terus mengejar sementara yang lain akan menyadari itu dirinya. Dan sialnya, dari semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang mengejarnya, dia sama sekali tidak berpapasan dengan Luhan hingga rasanya dia ingin mati saat ini.

" _haaah~_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan. _Yunho hyung!"_ katanya mencari ponsel dan berakhir menggeram menyadari bahkan ponsel tak ada di saku atau mantel jaketnya " _Sial!_ Bagaimana ini."

"ITU DIA! OH SEHUN DISANA!"

" _Oh tidak, mati aku!"_

Sehun mati langkah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana lagi berlari. Ke sisi kanan semua Mahasiswi itu tengah berlari mendekat padanya, melihat sisi kiri adalah jalan buntu.

Terpaksa dia bersiap untuk menerobos kerumunan di sisi kanan, menaikkan topi dari mantel jaketnya untuk menutupi wajah sebelum mengambil posisi untuk berlari menuju mobil.

" _yeah…_ Katakan ini hukumanku dan aku-…."

 _Grep…!_

Dalam sekejap tangannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Entah siapa yang menariknya tapi Sehun menyadari bahwa siapapun yang telah menarik lengannya, dia harus berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dan membawa dirinya bersembunyi di tempat yang dia tebak adalah gudang.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan aku dari-…. _huh? Bukankah anda?"_

" _Sssstt…_ Mereka masih berkerumun di luar."

Sehun menyadari siapa pria bertubuh sedikit besar yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Dia juga familiar dengan _janggut_ dan kaos hitam yang selalu digunakan pria yang dia ketahui adalah _bodyguard_ dari penggemar yang hatinya sudah dia sakiti.

" _Laoge?"_

Mengikuti cara Luhan memanggil _bodyguardnya,_ Sehun masih terkejut mendapati Laogao yang bukan hanya telah menyelamatkannya tapi juga memastikan bahwa kumpulan Mahasiswa di Yonsei tak lagi mengejarnya dengan mengintip dari balik gudang sempit tempat dia membawanya untuk bersembunyi.

" _haah~_ Sudah aman. Mereka pergi."

Kali ini Laogao menoleh menatap Sehun, tatapannya dingin dengan tangan terlipat seolah ingin memaki Sehun dalam satu teriakan "Apa kau gila? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku-….."

"Tanpa pengawalan? Tanpa penyamaran? Pikirmu kau pria biasa? Pikirmu kau bukan seorang idola? Lagipula mereka akan melukaimu jika kau berkeliaran seperti ini! Dasar bocah!"

Dan saat Laogao berniat pergi, disaat yang sama tangan Sehun memegang lengan dari penjaga yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Luhan "Laoge."

"Jangan memanggilku seolah kita ini dekat! Lepas!"

Sehun bersikeras tetap memegang erat lengan Laogao. Tak berniat melepaskan genggamannya sampai yang lebih tua akhirnya menarik nafas lalu berbicara sedikit lebih sabar pada pria yang memiliki _feature_ wajah tiga puluh tahun walau nyatanya usianya kurang dari seperempat abad " _Baiklah,_ Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

" _Seriously?_ Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan muda?"

"Aku menyesal dan aku ingin minta maaf secara langsung padanya."

Laogao menangkap kesungguhan dari cara Sehun meyakinkan dirinya, dia juga bisa melihat nada menyesal yang dilontarkan Sehun sampai rasanya membiarkan Sehun terus menggenggam lengannya seperti ini bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Lepas lenganku lebih dulu."

"Kau akan pergi jika aku melepasnya."

"Aku bukan seorang pembohong. Lepas."

Tak ingin membuat Laogao semakin kesal, Sehun melepas genggaman dari satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Luhan. Dia terlalu berharap sampai akhirnya kalimat "Luhan tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu." Keluar langsung dari bibir Laogao dan itu membuat mental Sehun jatuh ke dasar jurang.

" _aku tahu."_

Singkatnya dia berusaha menerima walau terus memohon Laogao untuk terus membantunya "Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya, setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan maaf pada Luhan."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengejarnya malam itu? Pikirmu Luhan akan kembali lagi setelah kalimat gila yang sangat merendahkan kau ucapkan untuknya?"

Sehun diam, dari awal semua salahnya. Jika saja mulut kejinya tidak menjabarkan siapa Luhan dengan begitu rendah, mungkin dia tidak akan berada pada situasi sangat menyesal dan yang paling menyiksa sangat merindukan penggemarnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya _, Kumohon."_

" _Entahlah,_ tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Bisa saja Laogao langsung pergi tanpa mengindahkan penyesalan Sehun pada tuan mudanya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana setiap malam Luhan diam-diam masih begitu peduli pada semua hal tentang Sehun, rasanya Laogao tak memiliki alasan untuk membuat tuan mudanya semakin sedih mengingat kepindahan mereka ke Beijing hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Tapi dia akan datang di _fansign_ EXO malam ini."

Seperti mendapat angin surga, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertanya dan memastikan "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku rasa dia akan melewatkanmu mejamu."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya perlu bertemu dengannya. Terimakasih Laoge."

Laogao malas berdebat, dan daripada mengomentari cara Sehun memanggilnya, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan gudang setelah sebelumnya mengatakan "Semoga beruntung." Pada pria yang harusnya dia benci atau paling buruk dia pukuli. Pada pria yang sudah menyakiti Luhan namun sial masih begitu dicintai tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 20.00 KST_

 _._

Dan tepat yang seperti dikatakan Laogao, maka disinilah Luhan, sedang berada di _fansign khusus_ yang diselenggarakan SM Ent sebelum EXO secara resmi memulai _tour_ dunia mereka pada minggu depan.

"Tuan muda. anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, _ya,_ tentu saja."

Tuan mudanya mengatakan baik-baik saja. Tapi lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan, duduk begitu cemas dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa malam ini perlengkapan perangnya begitu _simple_ tidak membawa apapun selain pena dan _note_ khusus yang berisi seluruh tanda tangan member EXO selama lima tahun.

"Aku takut kau kejang dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri."

"Jangan membuatku berteriak paman!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan meminta Laogao bersiap di mobil."

Sementara pamannya sibuk dengan ponsel, Luhan dengan polos bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"Membawamu ke kantor polisi kalau-kalau kau membuat keributan karena melihat wajah Sehun."

" _ish!"_

Dan tak lama _MC_ yang tak lain merupakan _leader_ Super Junior, _Leetuk,_ memanggil kesepuluh member EXO. Detik berikutnya semua member EXO keluar dari balik panggung secara berurutan. Dimulai dari Suho, seluruh penggemar terpilih yang bisa beruntung bisa menghadiri _The Last Indoor Fansign EXO_ bertepuk riuh. Lalu tak lama leader EXO-M, Kris keluar diikuti Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan diakhiri oleh Sehun yang entah mengapa matanya sudah mulai mencari di kerumunan penggemar.

"Tuan muda."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Sehun terus melihat ke arahmu."

Luhan yakin dia baik-baik saja, tapi saat Sehun duduk di tempatnya, saat mata elangnya terus mencari dan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Luhan lemas. Dia sudah berkali-kali membuang wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun, tapi selama berkali-kali itu pula Sehun terus menatapnya seolah tak memberikan ruang agar Luhan bisa bernafas dengan lega.

" _oh ayolah!_ Berhenti menatapku."

Bahkan disaat satu persatu antrian sudah dipanggil Leetuk, Sehun tetap menatap matanya, dia hanya memberi tanda tangan asal pada penggemar lain karena dua matanya masih menatap Luhan seolah memanjarakannya saat ini " _Sial!"_

"Kau baik-baik saja tuan muda?"

Kwangsoo melihat bagaimana tangan Luhan terkepal erat, tuan mudanya juga terus bergerak cemas sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursi hingga sedikit memancing perhatian dari penggemar lain.

"Tuan muda kau mau kemana? Cepat duduk!"

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah datang setelah apa yang terjadi!" katanya kesal lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan _note_ yang merupakan hidupnya selama lima tahun dan merupakan saksi bisu dari bagian perjalanan Luhan untuk bertemu langsung hingga disakiti langsung oleh idolanya, _oleh Sehun!_

"TUAN MUDA!"

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

" _BRENGSEK!"_

Salahnya karena hanya memakai celana pendek selutut di malam dingin seperti ini, jadi saat dia terjatuh si tuan muda tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun bahkan ketika lututnya terluka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" _rrrhh…"_

Dia bahkan harus meringis kesakitan karena dua hal. Pertama karena lututnya benar-benar berdenyut sakit, kedua karena hatinya tak kalah berdenyut sakit hingga membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menyalahkan siapapun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Dimana Laoge!"

Dia terpaksa berjalan menyusuri area parkir, dan terimakasih untuk EXO, karena kehadirannya hanya membuat lapangan parkir dipenuhi _fans_ yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Jika dia tidak terus menatapku aku pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir untuk bertatap langsung dengan mereka, _rrh! Oh Sehun sialan!_ Tidakkah kau lihat banyak penggemarmu yang lain ingin masuk? Kenapa kau harus membuatku ke luar dari ruangan!"

Luhan masih merutuk kesal, kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri lapangan sampai tak sengaja mendengar kalimat-kalimat menjijikan dari beberapa kumpulan remaja yang dia tebak adalah _haters_ EXO mengingat seluruh ucapan yang mereka katakan hanya bertujuan menjatuhkan idolanya.

" _Kau benar! Aku tak sengaja lewat sini dan ternyata EXO-L berkumpul! Sssh…Setiap kali aku menyebut EXO-L rasanya seperti ingin muntah. Mereka benar-benar sampah!"_

 _Tahan Luhan, tahan…_

Sebagai pria dan sebagai EXO-L sejati, Luhan tak mudah terhasut, terserah apa yang ingin mereka katakan tentang _fandom_ kecintaannya Luhan tidak peduli, sangat tidak peduli.

Tapi jika mereka mengatakan

" _Sama seperti EXO-L, EXO adalah sampah!"_

Jelas itu perkara yang berbeda bagi seorang penggemar yang merangkap sebagai pemilik _fansite_ dengan pengikut yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Kasarnya seperti ini, kau bisa menyakiti Luhan atau _fandom_ kecintaannya tapi tidak dengan sekelompok orang yang begitu dia cintai. Lagipula Luhan selalu sensitif dengan segala hal jahat yang dikatakan orang-orang sampah yang menyebut idolanya sampah.

" _Dan Sehun? Astaga selain menjadi Visual dia adalah sampah sesungguhnya!"_

Terlebih saat mulut sampah itu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sehun, jelas kemarahan Luhan nyaris meledak terlihat dari bagaimana tangannya terkepal dan bagaimana merah seluruh wajahnya karena marah.

" _EXO akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa Sehun, maksudku, mereka mempunyai Kai dan Chanyeol yang seribu kali lebih baik dari Sehun? Lalu mengapa harus mempertahankan Sehun? Mereka bisa membuang Sehun seperti mereka membuang Tao, aku rasa EXO akan lebih baik."_

Katakanlah Luhan juga sudah berubah menjadi _hater EXO,_ tapi kalimat _haters_ disini bukan untuk menilai kemampuan Sehun bersama EXO. Dia hanya membatasi rasa sukanya yang berlebihan untuk Sehun agar sejajar dengan rasa sukanya untuk member lain.

Lagipula sudah lima tahun Luhan menyebut dirinya sebagai penggemar _fanatik_ dari seorang Oh Sehun. Jadi rasanya wajar jika dia memberi sedikit pelajaran pada muda-mudi yang terus mengatakan hal buruk tentang pria yang hingga saat ini masih begitu dia kagumi.

" _Kau benar! Sehun benar-benar menyedihkan sebagai idola!"_

 _Brengsek!_

Bibirnya nyaris berteriak, tangannya nyaris memukul.

 _Ya,_ dua gerakan itu nyaris Luhan lakukan bersamaan jika tidak ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, _menghalangi._

Giginya sudah menggertak marah namun terpaksa dia tahan menyadari entah siapapun yang sedang berdiri di depannya mengenakan _hoodie merah_ lengkap dengan topi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya jelas seorang pengganggu.

" _Minggir!"_

Rasanya daripada memukuli muda-mudi yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sehun, Luhan lebih tergoda memukul pria di depannya. Posisinya sudah mantap untuk memukul ditambah saat pria yang mengeluarkan aroma _familiar_ untuknya tetap berdiri dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"MINGGIR!"

" _Biarkan mereka, Luhan."_

 _DEG!_

Barulah saat suara berat itu terdengar sangat _familiar_ Luhan membeku. Kakinya lemas dan kini dia menarik perhatian dari muda mudi yang tampaknya terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

Tak membuang waktu, si pria yang kini memakai _hoodie_ merah itu kini menurunkan topinya, membuat dua mata Luhan membulat lebar tak menyangka bahwa pria yang sudah dua bulan ini begitu dia benci entah bagaimana sedang berdiri di depannya, _tersenyum kecil._

" _Sehun?"_

" _sstt…"_

Sehun, _idolanya,_ sedang memberi instruksi agar Luhan diam dan tak memancing perhatian, Luhan memang secara _refleks_ membekap mulutnya sementara dua muda mudi di belakang Sehun masih menunjukkan raut tak suka padanya.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian masih berada disana! CEPAT PERGI!"

" _Sial!"_

Luhan sudah melangkah maju tapi satu lengan kekar Sehun menahan pinggangnya, Sehun bahkan sengaja mendorong Luhan menjauh sementara dirinya tanpa ragu menoleh untuk berbicara langsung dengan dua orang yang sangat membencinya.

" _Maaf mengganggu kalian, kami akan segera pergi."_

Setelahnya dia menarik lembut lengan Luhan, menggenggam jemarinya dan meninggalkan raut terkejut dari dua muda mudi yang menyadari bahwa baru saja pria yang meminta maaf pada mereka adalah seorang idola dan merupakan Maknae dari salah satu _boyband_ terbesar Korea, _EXO._

" _Astaga!_ Bukankah dia-… _Sehun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah kemana Sehun sedang membawanya pergi saat ini, yang jelas Luhan hampir tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman Sehun dari tangannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya diam sampai tak sadar keduanya sudah berada di tempat yang Luhan tebak adalah sebuah apartemen dengan Sehun sibuk mencari sesuatu sementara Luhan dipaksa duduk di sofa besar yang terdapat di dalam apartement.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia bertanya tapi Sehun hanya diam, mantan idolanya itu terlihat masuk kedalam kamar lalu membawa kotak kecil berwarna putih bertulis _first aid_ dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka berkata buruk tentangmu? Harusnya kau melawan atau setidaknya berteriak pada mereka! Kenapa kau hanya-…. _apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dua muda mudi sialan yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sehun, rasanya Luhan ingin melanjutkan rasa kesalnya dengan menampar mulut sialan yang sudah berkata kasar tentang Sehun, terlebih saat Sehun juga berada disana, mendengar segala apapun yang dikatakan dua muda-mudi yang pastilah sangat membenci Sehun.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun hanya diam, dan daripada menjawab Luhan dia lebih memilih berjongkok di depan pria cantik yang hatinya sudah dia sakiti beberapa bulan yang lalu " _Mianhae…"_

" _huh?"_

Sehun tidak melihat mata Luhan saat mengucap kata maafnya, dia kini menarik kaki Luhan lalu mulai menempelkan kasa basah di lutut Luhan yang terluka sementara dirinya fokus mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin katakan selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal dengan pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku sangat keterlaluan."

" _sssh…"_

Tatkala Sehun menempelkan terlalu kuat kasa di lututnya, Luhan meringis. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kenyataan bahwa tak hanya lututnya saja yang meringis tapi juga hatinya.

Dia kira dia sudah baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata luka yang diberikan Sehun tidak benar-benar pulih, dia hanya mengubur tanpa menyembuhkan. Jadi ketika Sehun mengungkit lagi hal yang begitu dia benci, Luhan kembali merasakan sakit walau tak sehebat dua bulan yang lalu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kenyataan lain yang cukup menampar hatinya adalah keberanian Sehun mengucapkan maaf secara langsung padanya, terlepas dari caranya yang sedikit memaksa atau tidak berani melihatnya, Sehun tetap meminta maaf berulang kali sampai membuat bibir Luhan kelu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal buruk tentang-…."

"Kau benar, kau sangat kejam, tidak berperasaan dan kau adalah pria sialan yang mempermalukan aku di kencan pertamaku! PUAS!"

"….."

Luhan kehilangan kontrol, Sehun terkejut dan seketika keadaan menjadi canggung, gerakan Sehun membersihkan luka Luhan juga terhenti tatkala secara tidak langsung Luhan membenarkan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat kejam di kencan pertama mereka.

" _Maaf."_

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Luhan hingga emosi si tuan muda terpancing dan mulai mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menusuk " _tsk!_ Lupakan! Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya sebagai kencan."

"Tidak, aku juga menganggap kita kencan malam itu!"

Sehun menyanggah cepat, matanya sempat melihat mata Luhan lalu tertunduk lagi karena rasanya dia masih belum pantas untuk berbicara langsung dengan Luhan.

"Lalu kemudian cinta pertamamu datang dan kau mengabaikan aku? _Tidak,_ kau bahkan menyebutku sebagai mainan. _Whoa,_ aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau bosan dan akan membuang mainanmu, _Oh Sehun?"_

Sehun tidak berbicara, dia lebih memilih memberi antiseptik pada luka Luhan sementara hatinya terus memukul sakit seiring dengan ucapan kasar Luhan yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

"Kau bukan mainan, aku salah dan menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

" _tsk!_ Jika kau menyesal tatap aku dan jangan terus tertunduk."

Sehun diam, tangannya terkepal dan mencengkram erat dua lututnya, Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Sehun menjadi sangat menyebalkan sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi tangan Sehun dan itu cukup membuatnya cemas.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau-…"

"Harusnya kau bergabung dengan mereka."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Harusnya kau membela dua muda mudi itu dan ikut membicarakan hal buruk tentangku. Aku pantas menerimanya."

Bohong jika hati Luhan tidak sakit melihat betapa menyedihkan wajah pria yang sudah begitu dicintainya jiwa raga selama lima tahun, bohong jika secara _refleks_ air mata Luhan tidak menetes saat melihat air mata Sehun terus membasahi wajahnya.

 _Ya,_ Bohong jika Luhan merasa baik-baik saja sementara wajah menyedihkan Sehun menyayat hatinya cukup dalam. Terlebih saat Sehun mengatakan "Jika kau membenciku lakukan dengan keseluruhan jangan merasa iba jika seseorang mengatakan hal buruk untukku. Jika kau seorang _haters,_ harusnya kau membenciku bukan membelaku karena mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangku." Maka pertahanan Luhan untuk membenci Sehun seolah dihancurkan karena saat ini dia sedang berjongkok menyamakan posisi Sehun dan buru-buru memeluk idolanya dengan erat, _menguatkan._

" _Bodoh,_ Kau bodoh Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu, aku sudah mencobanya dan aku tidak bisa. _Maaf,_ maafkan aku sudah membuatmu sedih."

" _hksss…"_

" _Ssshh…._ Kenapa kau semakin terisak? Kau membuatku merasa sangat buruk."

" _Luhan…"_

" _hmmh?'_

" _Luhan peluk aku…"_

Luhan tersenyum buru-buru dia beralih ke pangkuan Sehun, membawa sang idola ke pelukannya dibalas lingkaran lengan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan begitu erat "Maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memelukmu, _tenanglah."_ Katanya terus mengusap lembut punggung Sehun sementara diam-diam bibirnya menciumi tengkuk Sehun yang terasa begitu tegang di pelukannya "Tenanglah Sehun."

Ucapan Luhan _bak_ therapy yang menenangkan untuk Sehun. Karena tak lama Luhan mengatakan Sehun untuk tenang maka disinilah Sehun, sedang bersandar nyaman di pelukan Luhan sementara Luhan terus mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Posisi ini sudah bertahan selama sepuluh menit. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai dua menit berikutnya Sehun bergerak hingga jarak terjadi di antara mereka.

"Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan terkekeh, diusapnya air mata Sehun bergantian lalu beralih ke bibir seksi Sehun untuk diusapnya lembut dan perlahan "Baiklah aku kalah, aku tidak marah lagi padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Setidaknya setelah hampir satu jam mereka bersama, Luhan akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum. Dan salahkan Sehun jika warna muka Luhan menjadi merah karena kelemahannya adalah melihat Sehun tersenyum apalagi menatap lembut padanya saat ini.

"Omong-omong Sehun, kenapa kau ada disana? Bagaimana dengan _fansign_ yang sedang berlangsung?"

"Aku meminta izin pada Manager hyung karena tidak enak badan."

" _tsk!_ bohong!"

"Aku memang berbohong."

"Kau-…!"

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu pergi dari ruangan. Untukku itu kesempatan terakhir, dimaafkan atau tidak aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Tapi kau membuat penggemar lain sedih."

"Aku akan melakukan _fanmeet_ milikku sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Sebagai seorang masternim, tentulah _fansign, fanmeet, dan_ konser dari _ultimate bias_ adalah hal yang paling ditunggu dan dinantikan. Jadi saat Sehun menawarkan rencana _fanmeet_ dengannya, Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa dia ingin bertemu langsung dan mengenal idolanya lebih dekat.

"Kau harus melakukannya Sehunna, kau harus membuat _fanmeet_ milikmu sendiri."

"Baiklah aku akan membuat _fanmeet_ milikku dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum, diusapnya lembut wajah Luhan dengan mata yang terus mengagumi mata cantik Luhan untuk mengatakan "Aku ingin pemilik _fansite_ SL7 menjadi kekasihku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Aku tahu ini gila, aku tahu ini egois, aku tahu ini tidak pantas setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Tapi dua bulan lalu, saat aku melihatmu menangis karena perbuatanku, saat itu pula aku sangat menyesal. Aku berfikir akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa hari, tapi tidak, aku semakin buruk di hari berikutnya. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku seperti ini lalu jawabannya adalah karena air matamu hanya menyadarkan aku bahwa mulai malam itu aku ingin sekali melindungimu, menjagamu dan menjadikanmu milikku."

" _Sehun."_

"Jadi, Xi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari pria keji sepertiku?"

Air mata Luhan lagi-lagi menetes. Katakan ini malam yang gila, malam yang begitu panjang sampai akhirnya Luhan sampai di malam ini. Malam dimana cintanya berbalas dan terimakasih pada Tuhan, dia memberikan Sehun sebagai cinta pertama dan cinta paling manis yang pernah dirasakan Luhan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu aku sangat keji dan tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi kumohon jadilah kekasihku Luhan, Jadilah-…."

 _Grep!_

Luhan terisak sekencang-kencangnya. Antara sesak dan terlalu bahagia kini dia rasakan, antara nyata dan mimpi kini mengganggu kesadaraannya, dia tidak peduli jika ini mimpi, _tapi_ terimakasih lagi pada Tuhan karena semua ini nyata, terlalu nyata bahkan untuk dirinya yang kini benar-benar menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

" _Luhan?"_

"Kau tidak keji dan Ya—YA OH SEHUN! AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU!"

Diam-diam kecemasan Sehun berangsur hilang, dia bahkan ikut memeluk Luhan seraya bergumam " _syukurlah."_ Karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkan hati Luhan terbuka untuknya.

Keduanya kini bertatapan cukup lama, dan kali ini tatapan mereka berbeda mengingat dua menit lalu status mereka telah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka seolah terhipnotis oleh debaran jantung masing-masing, saling mengusap satu sama lain sampai usapan tangan Sehun beralih ke belakang tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tegang saat Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya, pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu bahkan mengusap lembut tengkuknya dan tak lama Sehun mendorong tengkuk Luhan mendekat pada wajahnya.

" _Se-_ Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan hal yang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih."

"Apa maksud-… _hmmh~"_

Terkutuklah Sehun yang kini sedang melumat bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, ini ciuman pertama Luhan dan Sehun melakukannya seperti seorang _profesional,_ ingin Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sampai kekasihnya lebih dulu melepas ciuman mereka lalu memandangnya lucu nyaris tertawa.

"Jangan bilang ini ciuman pertamamu?"

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, pikirannya kosong sementara tanpa sadar bibirnya sedang menatap penuh nafsu bibir Sehun yang basah,

Dia bahkan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu bertanya sangat polos "Apa aku sangat buruk berciuman?"

"Kau akan segera terbiasa dan menjadi hebat dalam berciuman."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menuntun hingga respon menciummu bekerja dengan _refleks."_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi, dia kini mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangan lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur, menidurkan Luhan sementara dirinya kini menindih tubuh kecil Luhan di bawahnya.

"Begini caranya."

Perlahan dia menundukkan kepala, menarik dagu Luhan hingga dia bisa mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Luhan dengan bibinya .

 _Haah~_

Dan desahan pertama keluar dari bibir Luhan diikuti _refleksnya_ mencari pelampiasan dengan melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun " _Sehunmmhp~"_

Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan sudah bisa mengimbangi nafsunya, dan seolah mengikuti _insting,_ ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan sementara satu tangannya fokus melucuti kemeja dan celana Luhan.

" _Se-_ Sehun!"

Tatkala Sehun berhasil melucuti nyaris seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya, Luhan memekik, mereka sesama pria tapi entah mengapa dengan Sehun dia merasa berbeda, _berdebar_ dan memberikan sensasi nikmat lainnya.

" _relax_ Luhan."

"Tapi ini kali pertama untukku."

Sehun memindahkan tangan Luhan yang menutupi dadanya, mengunci dua tangan Luhan di atas kepala sementara dirinya menunduk lalu berbisik "Ini juga kali pertama untukku."

"Bohong."

Sehun mengecup lagi bibir Luhan, _agak dalam,_ hingga membuat kehilangan akal sehat dan hanya mengikuti permainan mereka secara _naluriah_ "Percayalah, aku belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat ahli mencium dan melucuti pakaian!"katanya kesal dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun "Lima tahun aku melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercumbu, jadi rasanya mustahil aku tidak mengerti langkah bercinta kecuali aku orang bodoh."

Tatkala tangan Sehun menyusuri tubuh polosnya, Luhan merinding. Tubuhnya merespon berbeda dan sialnya dia merasakan sesak di balik _boxer_ yang sialnya lagi sedang diturunkan Sehun saat ini.

" _Wow…"_

"Sehun! Jangan dilihat!"

"Baiklah jangan dilihat, aku akan mengulumnya sebenatar."

"MWO? JANGAN— _ah~"_

Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat bibir panas Sehun mengulum penis miliknya, Luhan mengejang, meronta, mencari apapun agar bisa dijadikan pelampiasan dan berakhir menjambak putus asa rambut Sehun yang sedang mengulumnya dibawah sana.

" _ah~..hah~…_ Sehun hentikan, _hentikan—ARRH!"_

Kini tak hanya mengulum, dengan satu tangan didorong lidah basahnya, Sehun mulai menyerang dan fokus pada lubang kecil yang akan segera dimasukinya. Terkadang dia menusuk dengan lidah, lalu mendorong dengan jari telunjuknya, terus berulang sampai Sehun merasakan jambakan di rambutnya semakin kencang tanda bahwa Luhan sangat kesakitan.

" _Sayang…"_

Air mata Luhan tak bisa disembunyikan, wajahnya merah karena menahan sakit membuat Sehun menyesal dan mulai berbisik "Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru? Kau ingin menundanya?"

Mantap, Luhan menggeleng "Lanjutkan, langsung saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan menggeleng ketakutan tapi bibirnya terus mengatakan "Aku yakin, lakukan sekarang!"

"Baiklah sayang, ini hanya akan sakit pada awalnya."

Mendengar Sehun memanggilnya sayang sungguh membuat hati Luhan tenang. Jauh dalam hatinya dia sedang berdoa kuat-kuat agar tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Tapi saat Sehun membuka celana lalu beralih ke _boxer_ dan menampilkan "Sehun kecil", maka air mata Luhan tak mau berhenti menetes membayangkan akan seperti apa penis besar milik Sehun saat mengoyak lubangnya.

" _hkss…"_

"Luhan, ada apa?"

Luhan menutup wajahnya lalu bergumam ketakutan "Aku selalu membayangkan sebesar apa penismu saat Baekhyun mengatakan hidung besar mewakili _vitalitas_ seorang pria."

"Kau melihat acara itu?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku tidak menyangka itu benar-benar besar! Bagaimana bisa masuk ke tubuhku."

Sementara satu tangannya mengangkat paha kanan Luhan, maka tangan yang lain kembali menyodok lubang Luhan. Sehun bahkan sengaja membuat gerakan menggunting lalu menekan terlalu dalam hingga Luhan meronta gila dan mencakar kuat pundaknya.

"Hentikan Sehun— _ah~"_

"Kau mau mencobanya langsung?"

Luhan sudah berada pada nafsu tertingginya, dia pun mengangguk sementara Sehun sengaja menggesekan penisnya ke perut Luhan, semua memang terkesan buru-buru, tapi jika sudah menyangkut nafsu siapa peduli apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

"Aku akan masuk."

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya lagi di leher Sehun, mencium kasar bibir kekasihnya sementara ujung kepala penis Sehun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya " _sshh…"_

Luhan mulai merasakan ngilu, begitu juga Sehun. keduanya sempat berhenti bergerak sampai Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun "Aku dengar dalam satu hentakan tidak akan terasa sakit."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin untukku tidak sakit, tapi untukmu?"

Luhan mengusap keringat di wajah Sehun, mencium berulang surai terlampau seksi di depannya untuk mengatakan.

"Tidak apa, lakukan dalam satu kali hentak."

Sehun mengerti, dia juga membalas ucapan Luhan sementara dibawa sana penisnya sedang mencari posisi agar bisa segera menyatu dengan Luhan.

"Kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah, dicengkramnya kuat punggung Sehun seraya menikmati sensasi asing dibawahnya, dia tahu Sehun sedang mencoba mengeluarkan ujung kepala penisnya, tapi yang tak disangka Luhan adalah gerakan mengeluarkan yang dilakukan Sehun akan seirama dengan gerakan satu kali hentak yang membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ berteriak

"ARGHH!"

Rasanya Luhan mendengar suara robekan dari bagian bawahnya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan sialnya dia masih bisa merasakan bagian penis Sehun yang artinya dia sudah begitu penuh tapi masih ada bagian tersisa yang belum masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

" _Sakith,_ Sehun— _hks.."_

"Tidak apa sayang, rasakan dan cari bagian dimana aku bisa membuatmu nikmat, aku akan bergerak sekarang, _ya?"_

Luhan pasrah, apapun yang dikatakan Sehun saat ini seperti hipnotis untuknya, dia pun hanya membiarkan Sehun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang berukuran besar sedang mengoyak tubuhnya dibawah sana.

" _haah~"_

Setidaknya Luhan bisa mendesah setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit Sehun bergerak di tubuhnya, setidanya seluruh respon tubuhnya menerima dnegan baik tubuh asing yang kini bergerak ke titik terdalam di bagian tubuhnya.

" _ah~"_

Dan setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, otot dinding rektum Luhan mulai menjepit secara _refleks,_ bunyi desahan Luhan, suara _khas_ saat tubuh mereka menyatu dan geraman seksi Sehun membuat suasana kamar benar-benar panas.

Terlalu panas, terlebih saat Luhan melihat bintang putih berkelip memenuhi matanya, saat suara seksi Sehun terus menyebut namanya hingga tanpa sadar dia mencakar pundak Sehun dan mengerang " _Sehun—rrrhhaaah~"_ saat titik kenikmatan menjemputnya tepat waktu, nafasnya tersengal dan yang paling membuatnya begitu merona adalah karena Sehun terus menggenjotnya dengan keadaan tubuh kotor karena cairannya.

" _hnggh~"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menyadari deru nafas Sehun sudah tak beraturan, tusukannya juga semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Luhan pun menangkup wajah Sehun, memperhatikan wajah seksi Sehun saat mengerang untuk berbisik "Datanglah, aku sudah menunggu."

" _rrhhLuhan—ah~"_

Salahkan Luhan karena mengatakan hal yang membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehat, dia terjatuh menindih Luhan dan sedang menikmati bagaimana nikmat _klimaks_ pertama miliknya.

Nafasnya tersengal lalu tersenyum kecil menyadari niatnya untuk mengeluarkan di luar rupanya sia-sia karena ternyata mengeluarkan di dalam jauh lebih nikmat.

Dia bahkan merasa hangat saat cairannya memenuhi lubang Luhan, membiarkan nafas mereka bersahutan sejenak sementara Luhan kini sedang mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku secara berlebihan Luhan."

Terdengar kecewa, Luhan bertanya "Kenapa?"

Sehun pun tertawa, mengangkat tubuhnya dan perlahan mengeluarkan "Sehun kecil" yang baru selesai bersenang-senang dengan lubang kekasihnya "Karena aku masih sensitif, aku takut dia bangun lagi." katanya melirik Sehun kecil dibalas tawa renyah oleh Luhan.

"Aku bisa menidurkannya lagi." katanya menantang dibalas pertanyaan semangat dari Sehun "Kau yakin?"

" _ish!_ Tidak malam ini, tubuhku sakit."

Sehun tertawa seraya berbaring di samping Luhan, membawa tubuh penggemar yang kini menjadi kekasihnya untuk ikut berbaring seraya mengatakan "Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan ini denganmu."

"Kau kecewa?"

Sehun menunduk untuk menggigit gemas bibir Luhan lalu mengatakan "Sebaliknya, aku sangat bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Bersembunyi di pelukan hangat idola yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan menjawab malu namun terdengar sangat bahagia "Harusnya itu kalimatku."

"Apa?"

"Bahagia, aku terlalu bahagia sampai tidak berani tidur. Aku takut saat bangun nanti kau masih berada jauh dari pelukanku." Katanya sendu dihadiahi ciuman lembut dari Sehun yang berbisik tepat di telinganya "Mulai esok pagi, tiap kali kau membuka mata, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat."

"Benarkah?"

Menaikkan selimut ke tubuh polos mereka berdua, mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya, Sehun mengatakan tanpa keraguan "Tentu saja." Sebagai bentuk ikatan baru yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Luhan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A month later**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dia mimisan lagi?"

Yang bertanya memiliki ukuran tubuh gempal dan janggut hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Terlihat sedang mencibir sementara yang dicibir tengah sibuk mendongak serta menahan kapas di hidung kanannya karena terlalu bersemangat melihat idola sekaligus kekasihnya menari dan menyanyi solo dengan melepas jaket dan bertelanjang dada sebagai asupan makanan berjuta wanita dan pria di luar sana.

"Ya begitulah."

Yang menjawab dengan malas adalah sang pengasuh, pria berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahun itu dengan setia selalu mengekori setiap langkah tuan muda dan tak pernah mengeluh walau rasanya dia ingin mencincang tuan muda tercinta jika sifat merengek dan memaksanya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Astaga! Bahkan ini sudah hari ketiga dan dia masih mimisan? Menjijikan sekali!"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _backstage_ tempat EXO melakukan konser. Dan jangan tanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan _akses_ bebas masuk terutama ke ruang ganti EXO mengingat statusnya kini bukanlah penggemar melainkan kekasih dari idolanya, Oh Sehun

" _Diamkaugempal—rhh!"_

Dan akhirnya si tuan muda bersuara, walau masih sibuk meredakan nyeri di kepala yang berakibat keluar darah di hidungnya, dia masih tetap galak seperti biasa. Jadilah Laogao dan Kwangsoo terkekeh dan hanya membiarkan Luhan membersihkan darah di hidungnya sebelum kedatangan pria yang disebut-sebut akan menikahinya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun.

 _Klik!_

"Sayang? Hidungmu berdarah lagi?"

Dan inilah si penyebab utama hidung Luhan mengeluarkan darah selama tiga hari. Pria tampan bertubuh kekar yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan _perform solo stage_ miliknya menggunakan jaket merah untuk menutupi _abs_ super seksi yang selalu membuat Luhan menjerit histeris dan mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Ya, itu karena kau mengumbar dada dan _abs._ Seminggu kau melakukan ini aku rasa Luhan bisa mati mendadak."

"Keji sekali mulutmu Ge!"

Sehun protes lalu Laogao dihadiahi lemparan sepatu oleh Luhan yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dan sudah berhasil membuang sembarang kapas yang membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

"Sayaaaang.."

Dia merengek, berlari lurus ke arah kekasihnya lalu melompat dan memeluk Sehun seperti koala dengan kaki mengapit erat di pinggul Sehun.

" _Wae?_ Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk manja sementara Sehun sedang menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah meninakbobokan kekasihnya "Nanti setelah selesai kita istirahat ya?"

"Tapi aku mau main."

"Main?"

Sehun bertanya, memaksa Luhan menatapnya namun sial itu adalah malapetaka karena Sehun sedang mengutuk betapa menggoda dan menggemaskan pria cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu bulan ini.

"Aku mau main." Katanya sengaja menggigit bibir membuat Sehun benar-benar nyaris menerkam kekasihnya jika tidak ingat dua musuh besarnya sedang mengawasi dengan mata tajam mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah! Kita akan main lagi, seperti semalam kan?"

Luhan membuka setengah _zipper_ jaket yang dikenakan Sehun, sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitif kekasihnya lalu mengusapnya kasar sebagai tanda dia memang sedang menggoda Sehun.

"Luhan, kau tahu seberapa kecil batas sabarku untuk menahan diri kan?"

Menggigit bibirnya nakal, Luhan mengatakan "Tahu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti meraba tubuhku."

Dia kesal, sengaja memukul manja dada Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu seperti minta dilumat kasar "Tapi aku ingin!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya saat kita di tempat tidur, bagaimana?"

Luhan berjingkrak di pelukan Sehun seraya berteriak "Baiklah! Aku menunggu Sehun di tempat tidur."

" _aigo babyku lucu sekali,_ cium aku sayang."

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyambut tak sabar bibir kekasihnya. Bibir yang selama satu bulan ini selalu dia kecup berulang kali terkadang tanpa henti. Bukan karena Luhan atau Sehun masuk dalam kategori " _mesum"_ tapi keduanya benar-benar saling membutuhkan dan bibir masing-masing sudah menjadi candu untuk keduanya.

" _haah~_ Sebenarnya siapa yang _hyung?_ Siapa yang dongsaeng?"

Kwangsoo bertanya dibalas pertanyaan lebih serius dari Laogao "Yang membuatku penasaran sudah berapa kali Sehun menggagahi Luhan?" katanya bertanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kwangsoo " _entahlah,_ Satu bulan mereka menjalin hubungan artinya setiap hari berhubungan, _tidak,_ jika Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal mereka akan berkeliaran tanpa pakaian di apartemen Sehun."

" _Whoa…_ Jika tuan besar tahu kita benar-benar akan mati di tangannya."

"Kau benar. Dalam satu bulan kita sudah membiarkan putranya digagahi berkali-kali oleh saingannya."

"Beruntung Sehun bisa meyakinkan tuan besar agar Luhan diizinkan tinggal di Seoul."

" _haah~_ Aku ingin kembali ke Beijing."

Kwangsoo mengeluh dibalas delikan tajam oleh Laogao "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu." katanya kesal dan tak lama menatap jijik ketika melihat Luhan menghisap dalam bibir Sehun, ciuman keduanya menimbulkan bunyi decak menjijikan hingga ruang tunggu EXO dipenuhi _atmosfer_ panas dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Kwangsoo dan Laogao.

" _Sial!_ Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau harusnya memiliki kekasih juga Gao."

"Diam!"

 _Klik!_

"Astaga Oh Sehun, mau sampai kapan kau bercumbu dengan Luhan?"

" _akhirnyaa…"_

Terimakasih pada sang manager, _Jung Yunho,_ yang hadir tepat waktu, karena tanpa kehadirannya bisa dipastikan adegan saling melumat di depan Laogao akan berubah menjadi adegan mendesah dan paling buruk adegan maju mundur yang tak pantas dilakukan di tempat seperti ruang tunggu.

Dia bahkan sampai memeluk sahabatnya, lalu berbisik "Cepat jauhkan mereka berdua." Dibalas anggukan setuju dari sang Manager.

"Cepat bersiap! Kita mulai dua menit lagi."

Dengan berat hati dua sejoli yang sedang dalam keadaan _on fire_ dengan hubungan mereka terpaksa berhenti berciuman, keduanya mendelik kesal lalu perlahan Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya "Aku pergi dulu." katanya mencium kening Luhan dibalas anggukan tak rela dari Luhan "Baiklah, cepat selesaikan. Aku ingin menciummu lagi."

"Aku juga sayang, sampai nanti."

Terakhir Sehun kembali menaikkan _zipper_ jaket miliknya, berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti sampai suara Luhan berteriak "SEHUN!"

"Apa sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik, berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu berjinjit memberi _peck_ singkat pada kekasihnya " _Fighting Oh Sehun!"_

" _Aigoo_ lucu sekali."

Bukan Sehun yang mengatakan tapi Yunho, jadilah Sehun memberi tatapan marah pada sang Manager hyung dibalas kekehan lagi oleh Yunho "Baiklah, baiklah, Aku tidak akan menggoda Luhan lagi, Puas?"

" _he he he…_ Sehun sangat tampan saat cemburu." Timpal Luhan dibalas tarikan hidung dari Sehun "Kau dalam masalah jika aku cemburu." Katanya terus menarik hidung Luhan sampai warna hidung sang kekasih berubah menjadi merah.

"Sakit…"

"Akan lebih sakit jika aku mulai bergerak diatasmu kan?"

" _ish!_ Mesum! Cepat pergi."

"Aku akan bermain kasar malam ini, _bagaimana?"_

"OH SEHUN!"

" _araseo…araseo…_ Aku pergi dulu, dah sayang."

" _bye!"_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu ruang tunggu EXO, menetralkan nafas karena ucapan panas dari Sehun hingga membuat wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku mual melihat wajahmu, sampai nanti Lu, aku akan pergi sebentar ke-…"

"LAOGE!"

" _sshh!_ Ada apa?"

"Dimana kameraku?"

" _Kamera?"_

Luhan mengangguk lucu lalu mengadahkan tangannya "Berikan kameraku"

Kwangsoo berjalan mengambil kamera yang biasa digunakan mengambil gambar Sehun lalu memberikannya pada Luhan "Ini tuan muda. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Buru-buru Luhan mengalungkan kameranya, memakai _id card_ khusus _fansite_ lalu mengerling paman dan bodyguardnya "Ayo kita bekerja!"

" _huh?"_

Laogao bergumam bingung sementara Luhan dengan bangga menunjuk pada kameranya "Mulai hari ini _Fansite_ SL7 resmi kembali dibuka, jadi baiknya kita memberikan _angle_ foto terbaik untuk pengikut _fansite."_

" _oh tidak…"_

Sang _bodyguard_ menatap horor pada Luhan sementara Kwangsoo mencoba menyuarakan rasa protesnya "Tapi kau bilang kau sudah pensiun? Terlebih karena saat ini Sehun adalah kekasihmu."

"Paman benar! Tapi selamanya aku adalah penggemar dan Sehun adalah idolaku. Jadi selamanya pula, terlepas dia kekasihku atau bukan aku akan tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk idolaku dan teman-teman yang memiliki _ultimate bias_ yang sama denganku! Dengan kata lain aku akan tetap _aktif_ sebagai pemilik _fansite,_ sementara Sehun adalah satu-satunya _objek_ dari gambar yang aku ambil. Jadi lekas bersiap!"

" _haah~ / Tidak mau!"_

"Kalian tidak mau? Baiklah, _dial_ ponsel Papa ada di nomor satu dan-…."

"GAO AYO BEKERJA!"

"AYO! AKU SEMANGAT SEKALI DIINJAK DAN DIJAMBAK OLEH FANS GILA DILUAR SANA!"

"AKU JUGA— _hks…_ SEMANGAT! T_T"

Keduanya bahkan lebih dulu masuk kedalam _venue,_ meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang bersemangat dan tak lama bersiap dengan dua kamera yang menggantung di leher dan sedang dia genggam " _Yosh! Oh Sehun Stan is here…"_ katanya berteriak kecil dan tak lama

 _OPPA!_

Dan teriakan-teriakan histeris inilah yang selalu Luhan rindukan dari penggemar lain, dia selalu tersenyum puas saat EXO menampilkan yang terbaik dan dirinya serta _fans_ lain memberikan yang terbaik pula sebagai dukungan.

"Kau siap tuan muda?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Laogao, bersiap memasuki kerumunan penggemar karena menolak untuk masuk dari jalur _VIP._ Jujur saja sensasi menonton konser adalah berdesakan dan saling menginjak seperti saat ini.

Jadi terimakasih pada Laogao dan Kwangsoo yang selalu setia menemaninya hingga Luhan bisa menerobos kerumunan dan berada pada _spot_ paling tepat untuk mengambil gambar kekasihnya.

"Sudah aman. Kau bisa mengambil gambar."

Luhan mengangguk, dia menggunakan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya lalu bersiap mengambil foto, beberapa kali dia mengatur fokus sampai pose Sehun yang sedang tertawa selalu menjadi favoritnya.

 _Klik…._

Luhan melihat hasilnya, dia tersenyum puas lalu memindahkannya ke ponsel dan sengaja membagikannya melalui akun instagram dengan _caption_

 _ **Halo, ini Luhan, aku kembali dan mari terus mendukung Oh Sehun, idola kita.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Daebak!_ Baru dua jam kau mem-posting fotoku dan sudah mendapat lima ratus ribu _likes_ dari seluruh pengikutmu di Instagram?"

" _he he he…_ Aku hebat kan?"

Saat ini posisi berpindah ke apartemen milik EXO yang malam ini sengaja ditempati Sehun agar bisa membawa Luhan beristirahat secepatnya.

Keduanya sudah memakai piyama tidur, yang membedakan Sehun sedang bersandar di tempat tidur dan melihat ponsel kekasihnya sementara sang kekasih, _Luhan_ sedang memakai _krim_ malam dan sesekali melirik kekasihnya.

"Kau hebat sayang! Tapi kenapa kau memutuskan kembali membuka _fansite?"_

"Karena aku rindu teman-temanku." Katanya polos dibalas senyum bangga dari kekasihnya "Cepat naik, aku ingin memelukmu."

Luhan mengangguk seraya berjalan mendkati Sehun, perlahan dia naik ke tempat tidur, menyingkap selimut sementara lengan Sehun sudah bersiap memeluknya di dalam selimut " _ughh~_ Nyaman sekali." Katanya mencari posisi lalu bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun.

"Biar aku lihat."

Tak lama Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu terkejut mendapati _mode account_ yang ada di Instagramnya adalah milik Sehun " _Omo!_ Kau Login di _account_ milikku juga?"

"Yap! Kau bisa mengawasiku juga dari _acc_ pribadi milikku."

Luhan menatap gemas kekasihnya lalu merangkak dan memberikan ciuman pada Sehun "Aku tidak akan mengganggu _privacy_ mu. Aku janji."

"Aku memberikannya agar kau bisa mengawasiku, itu saja." Katanya bangga sementara Luhan sibuk melihat berjuta-juta _direct messages_ di Instagram miliknya " _daebak!_ kebanyakan memberikan pernyataan cinta untukmu."

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku jengkel."

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku telusuri _account 7_Luhan_M_ atau _ _SL7,_ tidak pernah memberikan _direct messages_ padaku."

" _eyy,_ berhenti menjadi _stalkerku_ Oh Sehun."

"Aku kekasihmu bukan _stalker!"_ katanya kesal membuat Luhan tertawa dan segera menjelaskan "Jadi begini, untukku, sebanyak apapun aku mengirim pesan padamu kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Jadi daripada memberi banyak pesan aku lebih memilih _mem-_ posting seluruh foto dirimu dan berharap agar setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupku kau melihatnya!"

"Baiklah aku sudah melihat si pemilik _account!"_

"Tepat! Jadi jangan melirik pemilik _acc_ lain dari seluruh dunia, _deal?"_

Sehun mengecup gemas bibir Luhan lalu menyetujui syarat dari kekasihnya " _deal!"_

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur."

Luhan sudah berniat mematikan ponselnya, dia juga berniat meletakkannya di samping meja tempat tidur sampai satu komentar dari _acc_ milik Sehun mengatakan " _Bukankah itu foto dari _SL7?"_

" _huh?"_

Tak lama notif lain yang berasal dari _acc fansite_ nya juga terlihat, _penasaran,_ Luhan membuka foto yang dikomentari lalu terkejut menyadari bahwa setengah jam yang lalu Sehun baru saja mem- _posting_ foto yang dia ambil ke _acc_ pribadinya.

Buru-buru dia mendongak hingga kepalanya tak sengaja membentur dagu Sehun "Sayang!"

" _hmh?'_

"Buka matamu dulu!"

"Aku lelah Lu."

"Sebentar saja."

Mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya Sehun membuka mata lalu menatap lelah kekasihnya "Apa lagi sayangku?"

"Kau mencuri foto dari _fansite_ milikku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Tapi kenapa kau memberi _caption heart?"_

"Ya karena aku mencintai si pengambil gambar."

" _Aww,_ manisnya kekasihku!"

" Cepat tidur sayang, aku lelah."

Sementara mata Sehun kembali terpejam, Luhan kembali merangkak untuk mencium Sehun lalu berbisik "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Luhan." gumam Sehun membalas dengan mata terpejam, membuat Luhan tertawa gemas, kembali berbaring seraya memeluk erat kekasihnya hingga tak lama terdengar suara nafas Luhan berhembus dalam dan beraturan.

"Kurang dari sepuluh detik kau sudah terlelap? Dasar rusa kecil!"

Memastikan kekasihnya sudah tertidur pulas, Sehun kembali membuka mata. Diam-diam dia menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Luhan seraya mengambil ponsel diatas mejanya.

" _Begini saja."_

Sehun sengaja mematikan lampu, membuat bayangan hanya fokus pada tangan Luhan lalu menautkan dua jemari mereka dan tak lama

 _Klik!_

Sehun mengambil gambar dengan suasana gelap namun bisa terlihat jelas dua tangan yang sedang bertautan erat, tak lama dia kembali menyalakan lampu, membiarkan Luhan bersandar di pelukannya sementara dia bersandar di tempat tidur dan sibuk bersama ponselnya.

" _Selesai!"_

Sang idola meletakkan lagi ponselnya, mematikan lampu lalu memeluk kekasihnya erat "Mimpi indah sayang. Dan jangan terkejut karena besok pagi kau akan melihatnya."

 _Drrtt…_

Dia bahkan mengabaikan berjuta-juta notifikasi yang sengaja dia biarkan menyala mengingat kurang dari satu menit yang lalu, Sehun baru saja memposting sebuah foto yang cukup menggemparkan penggemarnya.

Foto yang dia bagikan adalah foto dimana tangannya dan tangan Luhan bertautan erat dengan _caption_ yang bertuliskan,

.

 _ **Have you ever looked at someone dan just hoped he'll stay in your life forever?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I have, him**_

 _ **.**_

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan dunia esok pagi, entah kemarahan macam apa yang akan diterimanya dari EXO hyung dan Manager hyung, _dia tidak peduli._

 _Untuknya,_ yang paling mendebarkan adalah menebak-nebak bagaimana ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya.

 _Apa Luhannya akan memekik?_

 _Apa Luhannya akan menjerit?_

 _Apa Luhannya akan menangis?_

 _Atau paling buruk apa Luhannya akan marah?_

 _Ah,_ semua itu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar hebat, terlalu hebat hingga tanpa sadar, secara perlahan dia sedang mencapai tujuannya untuk mengenalkan Luhannya pada dunia. Karena suka atau tidak, dia sudah memilih pendamping hidup dan itu adalah…. _.Luhan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Finally,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **D**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _See guys? Membludak kan wordsnya :""_

 _._

 _Udeh gue bilang gue spesialist chapter (s),_ _ **a long-long chapter(s)**_ _kkk~_

 _Onysut gue ga jago, ini aja tadinya mau gue TBC in lagi saking mbludaknya tapi GAJADI, BATAL, CANCEL! Gue gamau punya utang kbanyakan, pusiang :""_

 _._

 _But akhirnya sama-sama bisa kentut lega ditengah kekeselan Votingan Si_ _ **M-**_ _onyet_ yang MASYALLAH bikin gue pengen makan Seblak, SETAAN!— _ah sudahlah!_

 _._

 _Sudah ya? makasih yang udah ngikutin From Idol to Lover._

 _Doa tersiratnya semoga suatu saat nanti Sehun beneran bisa posting sesuatu tentang Luhan tanpa takut2 lagi, amin :))))_

 _._

 _C,u_

 _._

 _Btw ternyata jumat LongWeek ya?_

 _Buat JTV gue takut diajak huliday lagi nicc, doain rampung hari minggu kalo ngga ngaret lagi yak…maapkaaan._

 _._

 _Daaaah_

 _Terimakasih banyak sekaliiii…._ _ **:***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **dan maap ngalong egen, muchlove**_


End file.
